It's Just Marriage
by Keono
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have been going out for three years now and are going to meet the blond's family up in Iwagakure but there are many things that Sasori did not expect. Who knew getting married would be so hard? SasoDei, yaoi, minor ItaDei! ANGST!
1. Heading to Iwa

**New story, don't expect much update cuz it's still in progress and proof-reading. Enjoy!  
>And I know that some of you have read this from a sneak peak! <strong>

-Time till Wedding- Two Months

"Dei, won't your parent's be kinda mad that they haven't met me yet and we're getting married?" Sasori asked, hesitantly, as he packed their luggage in their trunk, for the long road trip. Deidara smiled and gave Sasori a chaste kiss.

"Silly, Danna! My family will be happy for me and besides, they haven't met you because they live in Iwagakure and we live in Sunagakure, you can't blame yourself, un."

The older male sighed. "I guess your right, but didn't you say that your dad is super protective?" he asked loading the last bag in the trunk. Deidara smiled and nodded.

"I remember when I would bring some guy home and my dad would look at their permanent record to see if I was safe or not, un. I remember the fights we'd get into and in the end it was just him protecting me... That's why I moved to Suna, so I could be with someone who I want to be!"

Deidara glomped his fiancé, causing them to fall on the pavement.

"Brat!" Deidara smirked and kissed Sasori roughly. He pulled away when Sasori began to push back.

"You know, I actually like being on top, un~" Deidara said seductively, causing Sasori to narrow his eyes at the blond.

"Not even in your dreams brat." Sasori pushed the blond off of him and straightened out his clothes.

Deidara smirked. "One day, Danna, un." Deidara said throwing his arms around Sasori's neck then standing on his toes and giving him a kiss. Sasori sighed and kissed back.

"Maybe... But not anytime soon." he smirked and pulled away from the pouting blond and got into the drivers seat. Deidara scoffed and got into the passenger.

"Typical, you always have to be the 'man' in the relationship to show your dominance, un." Deidara grumbled looking out the window.

Sasori smirked. "Yep."

It took exactly three days to get to Iwa and Deidara was practically jumping in his seat when they were in the city. Sasori smiled and looked at the directions the blond had given him to his old house.

"This is a nice city." Sasori observed; Deidara nodded.

"But some other parts of the city aren't so nice, that's why we live in a very... Expensive area, un."

Sasori nodded. "It's not like we lived in a nice neighborhood in Suna, either." Deidara chuckled and nodded.

"I know, I work at a bar, I practically get raped and you came along saving me, un." Sasori smirked.

"It's funny that you moved out right away when you turned eighteen and you chose Suna as your new home?" Deidara shrugged.

"I like the hot weather and I wanted something like home, un. And besides that was three years ago, now I can take care of myself." Sasori smirked.

"Sure you can; I always have to break you and the store clerk apart because he wouldn't take your coupons."

"Those didn't expire till midnight and we were there at eleven fifty-eight and you know that, un!"

Sasori nodded. "Yeah, he was probably upset about staying open till midnight." Deidara nodded. Sasori learned from a very early stage not to disagree with Deidara, except when it came to art. It started with them arguing what true art was, to them being in the bedroom having the most amazing sex ever. He honestly didn't remember how they even got there, he was just glad they did.

"Pull into this road, un." Deidara said pointing to a paved road with a bunch of expensive shrubs and very big houses that looked like mansions. After a minute or so Deidara spoke up, "Pull into that driveway, un!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori nodded and took a left to one of the biggest houses. Sasori pulled up at a big door and sighed when Deidara bolted out of the car and almost crashed into the front door, but instead a tall blond opened it and hugged Deidara.

Deidara hugged back and smiled. "Hi, Dad!" he pulled away and looked at the older male.

"Hey, Dei." Deidara smiled and looked behind the taller blond.

"Where are the others, un?" his father chuckled.

"Oh, they're on their way." in no time Deidara was glomped by a brunette and getting a load of kisses on his cheek and forehead.

"Die-Chan!" Deidara sighed but smiled.

"Hi, Mom, un." the brunette pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know how much we missed you!" Deidara sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, un." she brushed the apology away and looked behind her son.

"Is that Sasori?" Deidara sighed.

"I already sent a picture to you guys before and-" she ran off to hug her soon-to-be son-in-law.

Sasori was just taking some luggage out of the trunk of their car and out of nowhere he was knocked over by some woman he didn't even know. He was now on the ground having some woman straddling him, and checking him over. He began blushing and after a few seconds she stood up and helped him up.

"I accept!" she glomped the redhead again causing them to fall down. Deidara giggled and looked back at his dad who was eyeing the redhead.

Once he saw Deidara was looking at him he smiled.

"Dad."

"I know, I know." he walked over to Deidara and pat his shoulder.

"...Are you sur-"

"Yes, Dad, un!" Deidara sighed. "Please, this is the only man I ever got to pick out on my own, so please trust my judgment, un!" he looked at his father with puppy-dog eyes and he sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"Deidara!" the said blond turned around to see his two younger siblings running towards him. Ino was the first to get to him, then Naruto and the next thing he knew he was also being hugged by his two twin brother's.

"Hi, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino and Naruto!"

"Hey, how come I was last?" his ten year-old brother asked.

Deidara laughed. "Because your the youngest!" they all pulled away and looked at their mom who was helping Sasori up. She grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him over to the rest of the family. Deidara smiled and latched onto the redhead's arm.

"This is Sasori, un!" the redhead smiled at everyone who smiled back, except for the tall man Deidara called Dad.

"Where did you meet him?" Ino asked. Deidara smiled.

"At the bar, un!" his father frowned.

"What were you doing there?" Deidara sighed.

"Don't overreact, Dad. I worked there and some guy was trying to rape me but Sasori stopped them!" Deidara talked about it like it was nothing, but Sasori was kind of scared. He sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Deidara said smiling at him and dragged him inside. "I'll show you my old room, un!" they ran down a big hall and stopped to a door on the right. Deidara smiled and opened it. The room was a medium blue color, that had a king size bed that had it's headboard up against the wall and had a dresser across the room. There were two other doors in the room, Sasori guessed one was a closet and the other a bathroom. There was also a desk with some old paper work on it.

The room all together was huge! Sasori's guess was that this room was about five times bigger then their room back in Suna.

"We'll be staying here while we're here, then we'll get married and find a house of our own and it'll be awesome!" Sasori rolled his eyes and brought Deidara to his chest.

"Yes, it will." he brought Deidara's lips up to his and gave a strong kiss.

Deidara moaned and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, deepening the kiss. Sasori smirked and pushed his tongue through the blond's lips, exploring the familiar cavern.

"Um..." they immediately pulled away to see Deidara's dad standing there, a blush covering his face. "We were going to go have lunch now... You should come." they both nodded and he left.

Sasori sighed. "I'm not making a very good first impression, am I?" Deidara scoffed.

"You're doing fine, Danna and besides if my family doesn't like you we can go get married in Suna, un." Sasori smiled.

"Okay." he kissed Deidara on the lips, but once Deidara tried to deepen it, he pulled away.

"Let's go eat lunch before we break in your bed." Deidara smirked.

"Fine, un."

**Review?**


	2. Lunch and shopping

-Time till Wedding- Two Months

They followed the blond male to the back porch. Sasori was amazed at the backyard. It was green, when their's in Suna was dried up and yellow. There was a swimming pool a jacuzzi, a round table with eight chairs at it and a lot of food on it.

"Sit here, Sasori!" Ino said, dragging the redhead over by her chair. She was only fourteen, which of course held no interest for Sasori, not to mention she was a girl, but she was still going to try!

"So, what was the exact date again?" Kiba asked, with a mouthful of hamburger; their mother frowned and slapped his shoulder.

"Eat properly, Kiba! Even Akamaru eats better than... you... Never mind." was all she said when she saw her other son eating like a dog. Deidara sighed and sat on the other side of his fiance.

"I told you guys, like five times, un!"

"I forgot!"

He sighed again. "September 18, un."

"Why that day, again?" Deidara growled and Sasori smirked, "We thought it would be nice to have it at the end of Summer."

"But that's in two months. What if something goes bad, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, slurping his ramen, getting a slap on his head from his mom.

Deidara smiled. "Well, that won't happen, Naru, okay, un?" the blond boy smiled and nodded.

"So..." Ino asked, looking at Sasori, "You grew up in Suna, right?" the redhead just nodded, taking a sip of his water. "Oh... will we have to go there to meet your parents?" Sasori shook his head and Deidara frowned. "Why not?"

"Ino."

"What?" she asked, looking at her older brother.

"It's fine," Sasori said smiling at his fiance. "My parent's died when I was six." Ino's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasori waved the apology off.

"It's fine. That was almost twenty years ago, so it doesn't really bother me." Ino looked down ashamed to actually even bring it up.

"So, do you have any family at all?"

"Dad, un," Deidara said with a glare, making Sasori smirk.

"Yes, I do. I have a Grandmother and a Great uncle. I also have three younger cousins who also lost their parents." Ino's ears perked up.

"Are there any boys my age?"

"Oh, hell no, un! Once me and Sasori get married you guys won't be able to because you'll be in-laws."

"Fine, fine." was all the blond said before crossing her arms.

"So when are Sasori and Deidara gonna have a baby?" Naruto asked, as be slurped more ramen. The reactions around the table were something to behold. Kiba and Akamaru were practically chocking with tears and food, Ino was trying to control her laughing; their father was chuckling and their mother was trying so hard not to laugh, that her head was pressed to the table. Some family, huh?

Sasori's and Deidara's reactions were ones more of shock. Deidara had currently been drinking water, which was spewed all over the table and Sasori, who had been eating his salad, had choked and was still choking. After a few seconds he was able to breathe again and he almost glared at the ten year-old.

"What? Kiba and Akamaru told me that Deidara was the girl in the relationship, so when are you going to make a baby, dattebayo?"

Deidara wiped his mouth and glared at his older brothers. "We're not having a baby, Naruto, un."

"Why not?" Deidara sighed and looked at Sasori, who also sighed.

"You'll know when you're older."

"Aw! Why can't you tell me, dattebayo?"

"Because you're too young, un." the ten year-old just grumbled and put down his ramen.

"Well, then why did Kiba say you're the girl in the relationship? I mean, you're a guy."

Deidara's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment, and he glared once again at his younger brother. "Kiba said it because on the inside he wants to be a girl, un," he said with a smirk, making the brunette glare right back.

"Do you wanna go!" he asked, standing up. Deidara followed his example and stood up, shoving his chair back.

"Bring it, un!"

Sasori's eyebrow twitched and he decided it would be best to stay out of this one.

"You got it! Three-thirty, today!"

"It is three-thirty, you idiot, un!"

"Then let's go!" both brothers went onto the lawn and took a fighting stance.

"Shouldn't someone stop this?" Sasori asked, afraid his lover would get crippled before their wedding.

Deidara's mother just shook her head, sipping her tea.

"No, we've learned early on in life to not get involved in these kind of things."

"But, won't one of them get hurt?" he asked, eyeing the two males fighting. She just nodded.

"Oh, yeah, but it's never anything that bad."

"Hey, no nunchucks, un!"

"You got to use shuriken!"

"Those were dull, they don't count, un!"

"After a while it gets boring." Ino said, her chin resting in her palm. When Sasori looked back he almost face-palmed. Both brothers were on the ground, with Deidara having his brother in an armlock.

"Ow! Akamaru help me!" his twin grinned and ran over the fight, separating the two males.

"Ay! No far, un! It's one-on-one!"

Deidara began thrashing around, successfully getting his dog like brother off of him.

"Ah!" Kiba tried to run away, but it was too late. Soon he was in a headlock and nothing he did, could get the blond off of him. Sasori sighed and stood up. The family looked at him, contemplating what he was going to do. The redhead walked up to the fighting boys and sighed.

In one swift motion he grabbed Deidara's ponytail and yanked up.

"Ow! Danna, un~" he let go and rubbed his head. "That hurt~"

"Ha! 'Danna'?" Deidara growled and pounced on his brother, but not before Sasori yanked again, getting another yowl.

"I should've brought the leash."

"No! No, leash here, un!" Akamaru chuckled."Oh, shut up, un! I remember you'd follow Kiba like you were a dog and you'd be on a leash." the brunette stopped laughing and growled, pouncing on the blond, who panicked.

"Ah! Save me, un!" Sasori sighed and picked up his lover before he was beat to a bloody pulp. The blond just clung to his fiance and once they were walking away, he turned his head and stuck out his tongue.

Akamaru growled and Kiba had to hold him back.

"Here," Sasori set down the bomber who just smiled.

"Thanks, Danna, un!" Deidara glomped the puppet master, making them fall down.

"Arg! Get off me, brat!" the said blond listened and got off his lover.

"Sorry, un." was all Deidara said before walking away, not even helping the redhead up.

Once they were all seated again, the conversations began again.

"So, what are you planning on wearing at the wedding, Dei?" his mother asked; Deidara shrugged.

"I was thinking about a dress, since I don't want to wear a tux."

"So, you are a girl, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, drinking some milk.

"No, I'm not, un. I just don't want to wear a tux!"

Deidara crossed his arms and sighed, "Okay, so we have to make a few more plans for the wedding. Sasori's grandma will pitch in for money-"

"Oh no, we can pay for it all." the blond's father interjected and Sasori frowned.

"Well, you don't have to do that. She'd be happy to pitch in."

"Oh, it's fine!" this time Deidara's mother spoke up.

"Me and Kin, would be happy to pay for all of it." (A/N: Kin: Gold) Deidara half-smied and shook his head.

"No, Mom, we really couldn't, un."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be right." Sasori said; the brunette sighed and averted her eyes.

"I just think it would be nice to help out so much."

"It's okay, Izanami," Kin said rubbing his wife's arm.

Sasori grimaced and looked at Deidara who almost looked angry. The bomber leaned in towards the redhead, his mouth by his fiancé's ear.

"They're trying to make us feel guilty, un. Don't. Cave." was all he whispered before sitting back in his chair. Sasori raised an eyebrow and eyed the upset couple. It seemed real enough, or maybe... They were super good cons that could get anything they wanted?

After lunch the engaged couple headed back to their room to have some rest before they started shopping for the wedding. Sasori yawned and lied down on the king size bed, already feeling like it was time for a small nap, but he knew he would never get one, when he felt his lover climb on top of him and nip at his ear.  
>"We never got to finish our... 'fun' time, before, un." Deidara said, blowing lightly in his lover's ear. He felt his lover under him shudder and he smirked; he always knew which buttons to push to give the puppet master the most pleasure.<p>

"Not now, Dei. I'm tired from the drive here." was all Sasori said before shoving the blond off of him and rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"Tch. It's like you're already forty and refuse sex, un."

"Okay then, I'm forty, now let me sleep, brat."

Sasori brought the blanket over him and you could practically see the little Zs floating over his head. Deidara pouted and got under the blanket with his lover. He felt the redhead move and wrap an arm around his waist.

The bomber smiled and turned so his head was under the redhead's chin.

"Wake up, already!" the two artists were woken from their slumber when they felt someone shaking them. Deidara mumbled and snuggled closer to his lover.  
>"... Five more minutes, un~" there was a sigh and he was pulled from his fiance, from the back of his shirt. He gasped when the cold hit him. "Um~ Let go, un."<br>"No, we have to get going. You guys have been asleep for three hours." this didn't faze the blond, as he lied back down with his lover.

"Okay, that's nice, un." there was a growl and the next thing he knew he was out of bed and on the floor. "Mom~" he groaned and got up. "Was that really necessary, un?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yes, now you wake up Sasori."

"No need, I'm up." Deidara looked up to see that the puppet master was up and stretching. "Though, I wish that the nap lasted longer." Deidara pouted and got up.

"Can you leave, so we can get ready, un?" he asked. Izanami sighed and nodded.

"I'm giving you fifteen minutes." both artists nodded.

Deidara closed his bedroom door and yawned. "Come on. I want to take a quick shower before we get dressed, un." his lover nodded and got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. "Are you going to join me, un?" Deidara asked, taking off his shirt. Sasori looked back at him with bored and tired eyes.  
>"Sure."<p>

-Fifteen minutes later-

"Ah~ Danna..." Deidara moaned when Sasori bit down on his neck, making yet another love mark. The said redhead moved his lips back to the blond's bruised ones and began kissing him roughly. Deidara moaned and let Sasori's tongue slip into his mouth. The wet muscle was roaming everything it could touch and Deidara loved it.

It raked against his teeth, gums, cheek, and lastly his tongue. They fought for dominance but they soon had to pull away for air.

"It's been over fifteen minutes!" there was a pounding on the door and Deidara groaned.

"Give us five more minutes, un!"

"I have a key and I will open this door!"

"Shit, un. I guess we should go, before my mom sees us."

Deidara reached down and turned off the water, leaving them wet. Sasori sighed and climbed out of the shower, almost shivering in the cold air.

"Okay, I'm coming in!" Sasori panicked and wrapped the shower curtain around himself, before the brunette saw anything.

"Mom, un!" Izanami blushed and quickly left. "Sorry 'bout that. She can be pretty drastic sometimes, un."

"Yeah, I can tell." was all Sasori said before dropping the curtain. He was about to grab a towel, but stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and felt a kiss being placed on his neck.

"We don't have that kind of time, brat." Deidara just chuckled and sealed his mouth over a section of skin. Sasori bit his lip, trying not to moan.

A minute later the bomber pulled away, smirking. Sasori was glad he stopped and once Deidara pulled away, he turned around and yet another make-out session began. "Are you almost done in there?" the artist pulled away and looked at the door.

"We should probably get ready," Sasori suggested, before wiping the water off his body.

"... Fine." he followed his redheaded lover in suit and they were ready in two minutes.

"There, was that so hard?" Izanami asked, crossing her arms. Sasori sighed.

"Yes, it was. Blame your son." Deidara glared at him.

"Hey you didn't have to take a shower with me, un! You could've took one after me, you know!"

Sasori sighed and waited for the blond to stop bitching at him, which was surprisingly quick.

"'Kay, let's go." was all Izanami said before leaving the room.

-Meow-

"So, we left to go meet some of your old friends?" Sasori asked, as they walked on the sidewalk of a very expensive looking city. Deidara smiled and nodded, grabbing his fiance's hand, swinging it back and forth.

"These friends... We were everywhere together. Preschool, grade school, middle school, then last time I saw then was high school, un."

"That was three years ago."

Deidara nodded. "Yeah, they begged me not to leave, saying that I could find a guy in Iwa, but my dad's in Iwa and he was the reason I was leaving, un."

Sasori frowned. "It doesn't sound like you have a good relationship with him."

Deidara looked down and shrugged. "He wanted a girl. Someone he could spoil and love, but he got me, un."

Soon they came to a crosswalk and they passed. "So, he did all those things with you?"

Deidara smiled and nodded. "But me growing my hair out was me being me, but when it came time that I was actually gay, he was fine with it... except when it came to boys."

Sasori smirked. "That must have been hard."

Deidara chuckled. "It was. The one he liked the most, I didn't like so much. At first he was nice and all, then he was super possessive. Probably why my dad chose him and I broke up with him."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Why did you dump him?" there was an awkward silence.

"He proposed... I wasn't ready, un. The next day I moved to Suna. Five months later that I found you. Two years later you propose and I knew I couldn't say no, un."

He smiled and looked across the street, his eyes catching something and they brightened. "Konan, un!" a girl with blue hair turned around and she grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Deidara!" both young adults ran to each other and hugged. "It's been so long!" Deidara nodded.

"I know, right, un!" they pulled away and Konan saw Sasori.

"Is that him?"

Deidara nodded and took her hand, leading her to his fiancé. "This is Sasori, the most amazing man in the world and my future hubby, un!"

Konan smirked and hugged him. "Well, I'm just letting you know now," she said, her smirk fading and it turned to one of a deadly expression. "If you ever, ever hurt Dei, I will gladly beat you to a pulp, chew you up and spit you out!"Sasori nodded his head, quickly; hoping the woman wouldn't hurt him. "Good!" she said in a cheery voice. "Now, we're going to go get some coffee and catch up and then we may go shopping just for the heck of it, then," she continued on and with everyone of them, Deidara looked more and more happier.

"Yay, un! And this is a really good time for you to get to know my Dad, Danna, un."

Sasori gaped. "I can't go with you?" his fiancé shook his head and smiled.

"This is friend time, Danna. And I'm gonna go meet another one at the coffee shop, so," Deidara said, giving Sasori a peck on the cheek and shoved him in the direction of his mother and father. "Mom! You're coming with us, un!" the brunette smiled and walked over to her son.

"Okay, let's go!"

Sasori looked at the blond's father and sighed. This was going to be awkward.

And awkward it was. The two males barely talked, or even made eye contact. Occasionally they would go into a store and looked around, but saw nothing of interest, till Sasori saw an art shop.

"You wouldn't mind if we stop by there, do you?" Sasori asked Kin, who just shook his head. Sasori smiled and walked over to the shop.

He had forgotten a screwdriver and a chisel for his puppets, which he needed desperately at the moment.

"Dei used to come here all the time." Sasori nodded, as he continued to look around.

"I'd imagine, they have a lot of good paints and clay. It's hard to find that brand of paint in Suna," Sasori said, pointing to an expensive paint set.

"Yeah, I bet," Kin said, chuckling, making Sasori almost glare.

"I'm going to find my things and then we can leave." the blond didn't respond, he just kept on looking. Sasori sighed when he found his supplies but stopped when he found some clay. The blond would love to get some new clay, since he hadn't had any in a week.

Reaching up on a shelf, he got a tube and nodded, before going to the cashier.

"Hello, did you find everything you need today, Sir?" the clerk had black hair, with some neon strips here and there, and too many piercings in her ears and one in her lip; her voice matched her well, it sounded like she didn't want to be there.

"Oh, I forgot something. Do you have any oil, I forgot some."

The clerk continued to chew her gum and she sighed, "Here."

She tossed the puppet master a tube and he blushed immediately.

"Did you get all you need, Sasori?" Kin asked, stepping up to the redhead, seeing what was in his hand. "Why do you need that?" he asked, glaring at the redhead; Sasori quickly put it down and looked at the blond.

"I asked for some oil and I got that," he said, pointing to the bottle of lube.

"Sorry, red, but that's all I got." Sasori bit his lip; he really needed something to oil his puppets, but he didn't even know if lube even worked, and what if his fiancé's dad got the wrong impression? He sighed and took out his wallet.

"Oh, I can pay for everything." Kin said and Sasori shook his head.

"It's fine, I don't let anyone buy anything for my puppets."

"Then what about the clay?"

"That's for Deidara."

Sasori took out thirty dollars, knowing that would be enough to pay for everything. "I'll take the lube, too." the cashier sighed, it seemed like she didn't want to scan that too. Kin eyed Sasori, but he just ignored it. Once they were done in that shop, they continued to wander around some more and it soon came to be the time to head home.

"Danna, un!" the said redhead turned around only to have shopping bags thrown at his face. "Can you carry those, Konan and I are gonna go inside and talk some more. Oh, and we're having a slumber party tonight, so you'll have to sleep in a guest bedroom , un." Sasori just sighed and took the shopping bags.

"We have people to take those, you know," Izanami said, eyeing the ten shopping bags he was carrying.

The redhead shook his head and sighed. "I'm just gonna drop them in his room, then I'm gonna go set up for where I'm gonna sleep." the brunette didn't say anything, but her lip was set into a thin line.

"Okay."

Sasori sighed when he finally came to his lover's room. He knocked on the door, but got no response. He sighed and knocked again.

"Yes, un?" Deidara asked, not opening the door.

"Where do I put these bags?" the door opened and the bags were snatched. Sasori blinked and sighed.

"Can I have my stuff?" the door opened again and he caught all of his puppet supplies and clothes. A servant came up to him and smiled.

"I will show you to your room, now." she was wearing the essential maid outfit and all; her hair was black and short and her eyes were also black.

"O-okay." he followed the servant to his room, which wasn't that faraway form the blond's and once he set all of his things down he groaned. His arms were killing him.

-Five hours later-

Looking at the clock the artist put down his screwdriver and put away a puppet he was working on. It was ten o'clock and he thought it would be a good time to head to bed. He was clad in boxers and the only light the illuminated the room was the lamp on the night stand. He felt like he would pass out any minute, since his nap didn't last long at all and the trip there took even more energy from him.

Once he got into bed he growled. It seemed he was too tired to fall asleep now. (A/N: Hate that.) He decided to stare up at the ceiling till he fell asleep. Half an hour later, it didn't seem like it was happening. He looked at the clock again and groaned. Twelve o'clock. That's when he heard his door open. He sat up and looked at the figure in the doorway.

The dark figure walked over to him and straddled his lap.

"Isn't it a little too late for this, brat?" the bomber chuckled and kissed his lips.

"Of course not, Danna, un. It's never too late~"

**Oh my god! XD  
>Warning Band stuff! We were marching in the rain today like every other day (Thanks Oregon) but that's not important!<br>Right before evening practice started one of my friends in the flag team ran up to me and told me how my ex was caught making out with his new girlfriend and how the flute section leader caught them and screamed! XD My friend said that their tongues were all gross and I feel bad for the girl because Matt's regular kisses are nasty =.=" So, this new girl is from Arizona and knows probably nothing about Matt (as did I) and he plays an innocent game of the nice guy and reals you in and I feel I should warn this new girl, who I have met before Matt and am friends with her, but my evil side kinda wont allow it ^_^" I wanna see how it plays out and see if this girl regrets it like me and another girl after me did XD  
>God, I love band! <strong>

**Review? **


	3. On the first night

Time till Wedding- Two Months

"I really don't think that this is a good idea, brat." Sasori said, leaning back on his hands, making the bomber pout.

"Why, un?" he asked, running his finger across his lover's bare chest. Sasori grabbed the hand and Deidara looked up from his drawing.

"Because, this is the first night we're here, someone may hear us, not to mention that this is your parents' house."

He heard the blond sigh and lean in and kiss his lips softly. "Please, un...?" the next thing Deidara knew, he was flipped onto the large bed with his fiance looking down at him, with emotionless eyes.

"... No. Now go back to Konan before she wakes up." Deidara frowned as the puppet master got off of him and lied down on the bed.

"Danna's being mean, un." Deidara said, sitting up and crossing his arms. He listened for any response from the redhead, only to hear a light snore. Turning around he saw his lover fast asleep. He could feel the smirk already creeping on his lips. This may be the only time he could be Seme, but he knew very well that the redhead was a very light sleeper, meaning he had to work quick.

Getting off the bed quietly, he went through Sasori's clothes, knowing that there would be at least two belts in there. He continued to look, hoping he found them before Sasori would wake up from how much noise he was making. There was a grumble from the bed and he silently cursed to himself. It soon came to be that he had to dump out the whole suitcase (Quietly) and search that way.

"I have no idea what you're trying to find, but if you're looking for my belts then you're looking in the wrong case." Deidara froze and turned around, only to see his tired lover standing behind him, with his arms crossed. He forgot that Sasori was super quiet, which always made surprise sex fun. He sighed and stood up. He was three inches shorter than his fiance, which he hated, since he could never feel superior to the redhead.

"It's too late for this, brat. If you want then, you can sleep with me." Sasori didn't need to have the lights on to see the blond's frown. Deidara put his hands and Sasori's chest and looked up. He felt the redhead grab his hands and hold them.

"Please, un?" he leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. Sasori almost lost it then. To hear the blond begging for him to take him, was a major turn on.

Giving in, he kissed back, lightly. Deidara smiled and pushed up, deepening the kiss more. Moving his hands, Sasori wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Deidara moaned at the touch, allowing Sasori's tongue to enter, letting it ravish everything and anything. He moved his arms on his fiance's shoulder's, letting his hands grip his lover's red hair.

Sasori began walking forward, making the bomber move backward, his knees soon hitting the edge of the bed, making him fall. Climbing over the blond, he began nipping softly at the flesh between his neck and shoulder, getting a moan from below. Deidara moved onto the bed fully, his lover crawling over him like a predator stalking his prey.

Lying his head on the redhead's pillow, he let his lover ravish his neck with kisses and bites. On the inside he knew that he was just trying to get him to make as much noise as possible, since that was their usual game, but this was different, not so playful. He moaned when he felt the puppet master bite into his neck, almost drawing blood.

Sasori pulled away and licked the new mark clean. Leaning up, he kissed the blond, his hands roaming the perfect body. Deidara shivered and he could feel his cheeks warm up. Sasori pulled away from the kiss and stared at the blond's flushed face, his eyes practically screaming lust. He was panting lightly and Sasori kissed his right cheek lightly, placing little butterfly kisses down his neck.

Deidara wanted to tell him to hurry up, but he knew that would ruin everything and right now all of it was perfect. He moaned when Sasori's hands continued to roam his body, barely even touching the skin. Sasori knew that the bomber wanted him to go faster, but he wouldn't, simply because he wanted this to mean more than a simple night of pleasure. No, he wanted it to be a night of love.

Moving on, he trailed his tongue down to the blond's pink nipples. Moving his right hand from the blond's body, he softly pinched the small bud, getting a gasp from below. He slowly began running his finger over the bud, loving the moans that the blond was emitting. Flicking his tongue over the other nipple, he got another moan.

This went on for five minutes till he moved down further. Deidara could feel his boxers being pulled down and he only hoped that he could keep quiet. Soon they were all the way off and thrown across the room. He felt his semi-hard member being gripped and he gasped. Very slowly, Sasori began moving his hand up and down, till the blond was fully hard.

Deidara was trying so hard not to moan, because he knew once he started that it would keep getting louder. His eyes were clenched shut in pleasure and he gripped the sheets with both of his hands. Sasori smirked and leaned down, carefully licking the slit of the blond's member, getting a small whine from the bomber.

He took the head into his mouth and began to swivel his tongue around it, hearing more hushed moans. He moved from the head and began to suck on the side of the blond's member, this time getting a loud moan. Deidara quickly hushed himself and moved his hand to cover his mouth. Sasori saw this and stopped him. Whining he obeyed and let the redhead continue his pleasuring.

Soon Sasori began sucking back and forth on the side of the member, and Deidara bit his lip. He smirked; he was trying so hard not to make any sound, but he wanted to hear them. Licking the base of the blond's member, he got a rather loud moan from his lover. Thinking he tortured the blond enough, he took him in his mouth and began to bob his head back and forth.

Deidara's eyes snapped open and he gave a moanish whine. He couldn't control his moans as his fiance began deep throating him. Sasori could already taste the bomber's pre-cum and he sucked harder, getting a groan out of the blond. Not a second later, he came, letting Sasori swallow all of the liquid. The puppet master pulled away and licked his lips, catching any cum that had gotten out of his mouth.

He saw the blond panting and he smirked. Moving back up to his lover, he kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue into the bomber's mouth. He ran his tongue over the other's letting him taste himself. For some reason, this got Deidara even more aroused. Though what confused him was why Sasori was getting up. He saw him walk over to a bag on the floor and take something out.

A few seconds later, he came back to the bed and sat in between the blond's legs. Sasori was kind of glad he bought some lube, since he always didn't like using saliva. Pouring the thick liquid onto his fingers, he rubbed it a bit and nodded, before sliding one finger into the blond. Deidara moaned at the cold feeling. He knew he would get used to it soon, but it always felt weird at first.

Moving the finger around, he pushed another in, this time getting a gasp. Sasori eyed the blond as he twitched every time he moved his fingers a certain way, causing more pleasure. He began scissoring the bomber, and he added a third finger, now thrusting the fingers in and out of the blond. Positioning his fingers a certain way, he pushed them in further, hearing a gasp from the blond.

Knowing what he just hit, he began rubbing against the blond's prostate over and over, till it seemed he couldn't take it anymore. Smirking, he pulled the fingers out, getting a whine in return. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some of the thick substance onto his aching member. He began rubbing it on and Deidara just remembered something.

As Sasori was about to enter him, he sat up and grabbed the blanket covering them. He saw the redhead raise an eyebrow, but he distracted him by bringing him closer and kissing him. Sasori took the opportunity to enter the blond and began pushing in, slowly. Deidara brought his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him closer. After a minute he pulled away for air.

Sasori loved the sound of the blond panting and how the blond looked when he was blushing or had that needy look that made him just want to ravish his body over and over again; all of it was perfect. Soon Deidara realized that he was already in, but just waiting. Rocking his hips, Sasori began moving, slowly. He began meeting Sasori's thrusts in time, to make it more pleasurable.

Soon his prostate was struck and he gave a loud moan, throwing his head back. He let go of the redhead's neck, falling back, enjoying as the puppet master pounded into him. Sasori eyed the blond, as his golden hair was splayed around his head, looking like a halo and his eyes were closed tightly in pleasure. He smirked and hit his sweet spot again, making the blond's blue eyes open and his mouth open in a gasp.

Another hit and he moaned, this time his loudest. Deidara's hand reached down to his member, needing to release soon. His hand met Sasori's and both of their hands pumped him. He screamed, as Sasori slammed into him, hitting his prostate dead on. Sasori moved down and kissed the bomber roughly. A few seconds later he pulled away, wanting to hear the blond's moans.

Deidara's eyes widened in pleasure and he screamed as he came over their stomachs. Sasori groaned when the walls around him got tighter; he was about to come, but the door busted opened and the last thing he saw was a baseball bat.

"Ah!" Deidara gave a scream when he saw a dark figure standing by the bed and hit Sasori with a bat, making him pulled out of the blond and fall off the bed, taking some of the blanket with him. The lights turned on revealing the blond's father. "What the hell, Dad, un!" he heard a groan and looked down at the floor to see his lover groaning on the floor.

Oh, my god! Sasori, un!" Quickly climbing off the bed, he went to his fiance, already seeing a bruise forming on his forehead.

"I thought you were being attacked."

"Well, thanks, Dad, but right now, we need to get Sasori to the hospital, un."

"... Maybe you should get dressed first." Deidara blushed and made a shooing motion with his hands.

Once his father left, he quickly got dressed, then he woke Sasori up. "God~ What was that?" he asked his head spinning. Deidara grimaced when he saw the bruise.

"My dad. I'm sorry, un." Sasori rubbed his head and let his lover help dress him. Once he was dressed, Deidara helped him walk out into the hall and to the garage where his dad and mom were waiting.

"Help me, un!" Deidara said, not being able to support the redhead. Kin rolled his eyes and helped his son. Deidara sat by the window with his lover's head resting in his lap. He looked tired and confused and out of no where he began laughing and Deidara frowned, "I think you gave him a concussion, un." Sasori soon began talking about non-important things and Deidara was trying to ignore them, until some of them turned inappropriate and blushed and covered his lover's mouth before his parents would look at him, which happened anyway.

Once they reached the hospital, they went through the basic procedures, like, "How did this happen?" "What are his side affects?" and "What were you doing at the time?"

Deidara blushed at the latter, but Sasori was about to blurt it out, "S-"

"Sewing, un! We were sewing, right, Sasori?" the redhead smiled and nodded.

"I had to help my grandma sew when I was younger, so I was helping Dei sew, too."

Deidara smiled and nodded. Then they had to put him through all of the machines and it came to be he had a minor concussion. They gave him some pills, for the pain and the OOCness would pass soon. On the way home Sasori was a little grumpy. One, he didn't even get to come and him getting hit in the face with a bat made him lose his erection, which sucked royally.

Two, for some reason he was upset he didn't get a lollipop and three... he was just upset. By the time they got home and in bed, he was dead beat tired. He and Deidara were facing each other, both on the brink of sleep.

"... This is all your fault." Sasori mumbled, getting a soft glare from the blond.

"And why is that, un?"

"You're the one who wanted sex and I got beat with a bat. I never even came..." Deidara rolled his eyes when he fell asleep. Some night.

**I'm really sorry that I couldn't post it yesterday but my internet randomly shuts off and it annoys the poop outta me =.="**

**And I'm really sick because of me marching in the rain two days ago. My dad won't let me stay home from school but it's okay, I guess :|**

**Review?**


	4. Pool party

Time till Wedding- Two Months

"So, care to tell us why you got hit by a baseball bat, Sasori?" Kiba asked, smirking. The whole family was at the table enjoying breakfast and Sasori kept on getting questions from the youngest blond and Kiba had just joined in. He smirked back.

"You'll know when you're older. Since I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to understand," was his reply.

"Why do you have a bandage wrapped around your head, dattebayo?" Naruto asked again, eating his cereal. Deidara sighed and glared at his brother.

"None of your business, un; and don't talk with your mouth full." the blond ignored his older brother and continued to ask questions.

"What was Sasori doing last night? I heard moaning."

Deidara blushed. He should've realized that his brother's room was right next to Sasori's guest room.

"And you left me!" Konan exclaimed, looking at the blond with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry, but..." Konan smirked.

"What were you doing last night, Dei? Since you left your friend I'm sure you can tell me." Deidara's blush just got darker.

"And why were you limping, Dei?" Naruto asked, making his parent's facepalm. Unfortunately for their father, he actually saw what happened and now his relationship with his son was ruined even more, and Izanami almost didn't want to know what they were doing, but it was kinda too late.

"You should've video taped it." Konan said pouting.

"Video tape what, un?" Deidara asked, his tone of voice saying 'keep on going and you will be dead.'

"You know~" Konan said smirking and nodding her head. (A/N: Two and a Half Men! XD)

"No, I don't, Konan. Explain, un." the bluenette sighed and stirred her cereal.

"Never mind, but I will catch you guys next time when your _sewing_.

Sasori sighed and tried to scratch under his bandage. "Don't mess with that, un," Deidara said, swatting his hand away from the bandage.

"I just wish they used something not so itchy. When can I take this thing off?" Deidara shrugged.

"I don't know, by the time we got to the hospital you were bleeding, so we're keeping that thing on, un."

Sasori sighed and picked at his eggs. It was only his second day there and it was already going bad. Deidara said that it would be different than living in Suna; only now did he see how right the blond was.

"Well, today we're going to have a pool party and we're inviting all of Deidara's old friends." Izanami said, sipping her tea.

Deidara moaned. "I thought that today me and Sasori could just rest."

"No, no, no," his mother said, shaking her head and finger back and forth. "That was supposed to be done last night and you two had the choice to use that time to rest."

Deidara growled, "Fine, but I want tomorrow off, un." she just shrugged.

"Surprisingly I don't have anything planned, so use it as you please, but don't do anything that we wouldn't do in your home."

"Okay, we get it Mom, un." Deidara said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"When's the pool party gonna start?" Sasori asked, wishing it were already over. Izanami shrugged.

"At noon." the bomber groaned and his head hit the table.

"What's wrong if it starts at noon?" Sasori asked, eyeing his distressed lover.

"Parties at my house that start at noon, last till after midnight, un." the puppet master raised an eyebrow.

"We've stayed up till midnight before, brat."

"I want proof," Konan said, smirking. Sasori ignored her and looked at his fiance, who was pouting.

"Yeah, but when they mean pool party, they mean 'pool party', un."

"Huh?"

Akamaru snickered and Kiba joined in. "You'll know when the time comes." the older twin said, finishing his breakfast. "I'd say you take one last nap, before the party begins, my friend." he pat Sasori's shoulder and the redhead glared at him. He hated being touched by others, Deidara of course, was the exception.  
>"All I can say, Danna, is that people are super friendly and will talk you into nothingness and you have to deal with their botoxed faces, un."<p>

Sasori raised an eyebrow at his lover's serious face.

"I thought you said that they were old friends?" the bomber nodded.

"Oh, they are, but some have changed, and their parent's will be there, which means thatthere will be very rich and stuck up people there." Sasori's eyebrow got even higher.

"More stuck up than you?" the blond nodded in fear.

"They make me seem like a person with low self-esteem, un." he chuckled.

"They can't be that bad." he looked around the table and everyone had a serious face on. "Really?" Izanami sighed.

"We're only friends with them because they're Dei's friends' parents... All though we may just be friends because we have things in common, but we aren't as stuck up."

Sasori nodded and stood up, grabbing his plate. "Well, if that's true, then I'm going to go take a nap."

"I'll join you, un."

"Dei," Kin warned

"I know, Dad. Sheesh! Can you guys back off, un." his mother held up her hands in defense.

"We're just making our point, honey."

"Yeah, I know." he grumbled, his fork messing with his eggs.

He sighed and got up. "I'm going to go too, Sasori, un." he said, getting up leaving his plate for one of the maids to grab. Walking to his bedroom he paused. What if Sasori really saw how his life was and would leave him? Or they would break up because they just realized that they didn't have a lot in common? He began to panic as so many scenarios popped into his head of all the reasons that he and Sasori wouldn't be together anymore.

He ran to his bedroom, where he found Sasori moving his things back in. Running to the redhead franticly, he tackled him.

"What the hell, Dei?" the said blond didn't say anything just hug the puppet master.

"You'd never leave me... right, un?" Deidara asked, now slightly crying. Sasori was taken aback at the thought.

"What? No, I wouldn't leave you. I would have no reason to leave you."

He sat up, bringing the crying blond into his lap.

"What made you think that I would leave you?" Deidara began to hyperventilate and the redhead sighed, trying to calm him down.

"B-b-because wh-wh-what if something g-goes wrong and w-we split u-up, o-or you w-won't like me a-anymore and y-you leave before th-the wedding a-and-"

He was cut off short from a pair of lips claiming his. His eyes slowly dropped and he began to kiss back, his arms locking around his fiance's neck. After a minute Sasori pulled away and smiled at the blond.

"That won't happen, brat. You're just paranoid. It happens to most engaged couples. They love each other, one freaks out about commitment and they get over it; it's normal."

"S-so you aren't g-going anywhere, un?" the bomber asked, still crying. This made the redhead smile and shake his head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, but the alter where we're getting married. Understood?" the blond just nodded, slightly sniffling. "Good." Sasori picked him up and placed him on the bed, getting ready for a nap.

He got into the bed and lied down next to the blond.

"And you aren't leaving me, I presume?" he asked, with a smile. Deidara smiled back and kissed his lover in a chaste kiss.

"No, un... As far as I know." Sasori smirked and brought the blond closer to him, before falling asleep.

-Meow-

Sasori wanted to die. Just crawl under the biggest rock he could find, and _die_. Unfortunately, his fiance wouldn't let him do so, even though he wanted to do the same thing.

"Just bare with it, Danna, un," he whispered to the redhead, trying to reassure him.

"They make me feel like a total idiot," Sasori whispered back, slightly embarrassed.

"Please bare with it, un?" Deidara quietly pleaded as one of their guests came over.

"So, Sasori, was it? Yes, well me and my friends were talking about what kind of ring you got Deidara, since there is a ring to require marriage."

Sasori's eyebrow twitched and he put on his best smile that didn't say kill me. "Well, I gave him a diamond ring for starters and-"

"Where did you get it at?"

"It was my mother's ring and-"

"Where is she? I'd expect that she would be to something like this."

Sasori sighed, "She's six feet under."

"..."

"She's dead." Deidara frowned at his harsh tone, but sighed.

"Aunty, why can't you bug someone else, un? Talk to Ino, there's a boy at school that she likes, go disapprove of them."

"Fine, fine." and the old bat left.

"Sorry, Danna. There may be rich and annoying people here, but there are also normal kids, un!" Deidara pointed to the pool they were by, which had about fifteen screaming kids in it. Sasori's eye twitched.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Deidara smiled.

"What if I wanted kids, un?"

"I'd divorce you."

"Wh-what, un?" Sasori almost slapped himself; he should've known not to say anything like that since the bomber did have a breakdown about things like that.

"I'm kidding, I would never divorce you." Deidara nodded, still sniffling.

"Wh-what about kids, un?" Sasori paled.

"You know how I don't like kids, Dei. I-it's just something I don't like going into."

The blond just rubbed his eyes.

"Will you think about it, un?" Sasori sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sure..." Deidara smiled and hugged the redhead.

"Thank you, Danna, un!"

The rest of the party was just like it had been in the beginning except with alcohol. The couple on the other hand tried to stay away from it. Let's just say that at a certain party they had a _little _too much and they did some very... inappropriate things.

Of course Sasori didn't mind, but when he saw an interesting video on _YouTube_ he swore to never drink again unless he and the blond were _alone_.

Deidara on the other hand minded very much in the beginning and once he saw the video he could have died of embarrassment. He had actually tracked down the girl at the party who recorded their session (Even though it was in a closed room) and threatened her with her life to take the video off. And it wasn't any better when it was labeled "SMUTTY GUY ON GUY!" Nope, not any better.

"Deidara!" the said blond turned around to see his drunk friend leaning against one of the guests, drunk as a Russian person on his birthday. (A/N: I just made fun of myself.)

"Yes, Konan?" he asked, almost afraid.

"Why d-don't you and Sa-saso kiss to show how much you *hic* you love each other_?_!" the bluenette asked rather loudly, catching everyones' attention. Deidara blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um... I don't know where he is right now and-"

"Stop stalling and- O.M.G! A man is f-falling from the sky!" Konan exclaimed, pointing to a figure falling from an airplane.

Everyone gasped and some even screamed for the falling person. Deidara gasped and covered his mouth only to have the figure pull a string and have a parachute the size of a heart come out and save him from his gory demise. (A/N: A very good song!)

Everyone's face brightened as they saw the person was going to be okay and some even cheered.

It seemed that everything was planned out because the person landed only a foot in front of the blond, kneeling on his right leg. He held a box which had a diamond ring inside and it was rather extravagant.

"Deidara, once I heard you were back in Iwa I came as fast as I could. I knew what I did wrong in the past and now I'm ready again. Deidara, will you marry me?"

Okayyyyy~ Deidara stared down at the figure a blush on his face. He looked around at all of his friends and relatives to see what he was going to say, but he was speechless. The voice seemed very familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The man stood up and took off his helmet. "Well?" he asked with a smile, getting many gasps from people around them. Girls squealed in joy, grandmothers fainted from seeing that fair face and even some guys started to drool.

Deidara on the other hand blushed even more, but shook his head, confused. The other male's smile fell and he looked at the blond questionably.

"Why?" he asked and Deidara was at a loss for words.

"I-itachi, I..." he stopped. Why couldn't he tell him_?_!

"What?" the Uchiha asked, looking around at all of the people there who were looking at him sympathetically.

"This is a really bad time, Itachi, un-"

"What do you mean? I thought this would be the perfect time? Isn't this a party for you being back?" and the awkwardness just got more intense and everyone looked away, as if trying to avoid the unpleasant situation.

Deidara shook his head he felt short of breath. "I-I need some air," he said, looking at everyone who gave him a look that said, "I don't want to be involved". As fast as he could, he ran to the pool house and locked himself inside.

Sasori on the other hand wanted to hide _desperately_. He was just walking out of the house when he saw some random guy in a black jumpsuit proposing to his fiancé and getting rejected. Once his lover had hidden, everyones' eyes turned to him and his face went red.

"What kind of party is it, then?" the raven asked, making a few of the old ladies snicker.

"Silly boy, this is an engagement party and may I say your outfit is rather repulsive at such an event," Deidara's aunty sneered, as she walked away. Itachi was almost speechless. Almost.

"He's getting married?" and it became even more awkward. Sasori was about to go back into the house when someone called his name.

"Hey! S-Sori! Go explain it to Ita-Itachi- Oh my god, Itachi, y-your're *hic* here!" Sasori about groaned and he could feel all of the guests eyes on him.

"Do you know what's going on?" Itachi asked, almost angered and Sasori gulped. He did not want to get beat up again since he already had a head injury, which was still itching.

"Yes, I do." and everyones' conversations picked up again, as if they were trying to give the two some privacy even though they would be eavesdropping. Sasori took a deep breath and motioned the Uchiha to a spare table to sit at.

He took in the male's features and understood how his lover could date someone this handsome. Black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, with bangs on the side of his pale face. Red eyes and weird scars under said eyes. He was about the puppet master's height which was reasonable.

"Okay, what's going? Who's Dei getting married too?" the redhead gulped and looked away.

"Um, well-"

"Well, whoever it is, I'll send a personal message that I _will _get him back," the Uchiha said, his eyes turning deadly.

And now Sasori knew what his fiancé meant by overprotective.

"Do you know the guy?" the weasel asked, his eyes looking for anyone who could be the suspect.

"Uh, well, I..." Sasori pointed to a random direction and the Uchiha was already set off on finding the man who "took" his blond. Sasori on the other hand ran to the pool house when the raven wasn't looking.

"Danna, what're you doing in here, un?" the bomber asked, eyeing how terrified his fiancé looked.

"Your ex is crazy! He's trying to find out who you're getting married to and saying stuff about getting you back!" Sasori whispered, looking around as if waiting for the crazy weasel to pop out of nowhere.

Deidara's eyes widened. "Really?" the redhead nodded. "Well, what did you tell him, un?" the redhead shrugged and was a loss of words.

"I just pointed somewhere and he went in that direction," he confessed.

Deidara frowned and felt like crying. "I'm so sorry, Danna. I-I didn't know anything like this would happen; I thought he was over me, but..." Deidara sighed and wiped the tears out of his eye. "I don't want you to get hurt, Danna, un." the redhead looked down at his lover confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, making Deidara looked down.

"Like I said, Itachi was very protective. Hey, the teachers were even afraid to look at me and I was tired of feeling like I belonged to someone..." Sasori gulped and took a deep breath.

"And you think I might get hurt?" the bomber nodded and looked back up at his Danna.

"I don't want him to hurt you. I know how far he can take something and it's very scary... I'd be a lot more comfortable just relocating to some hidden islands in the Bahamas or something, un." Deidara said, a small, but sad smile on his face.

"We won't do that, Dei. I'm sure he can get over it and if he doesn't he'll just have to. I'm not letting you go for anyone," Sasori said sweetly, looking down into the blond's crystal blue eyes.

It all seemed so perfect Sasori couldn't help but to lean down and capture his lover's lips. Deidara also sensing that things were going in _that _direction and leaned up moving into those lips he loved oh so much.

The next thing Deidara knew he and Sasori were in a full out make out session and he had to stop it. Moving away from his Danna he sighed.

"Not now, Danna, un," he said, slightly upset. The redhead understood and nodded.

"Sorry-"

"Deidara!" the blond froze when he saw his ex standing in the doorway. Luckily he didn't see what had just happened.

"Who is he, Dei?" the blond gulped and linked his arm with his fiancé.

"Itachi, this is Sasori... My fiancé," the bomber said, his voice low.

**Le gasp! What's going to happen?**

** Review? **


	5. Argument

Time till Wedding- Two Months

Itachi looked at the duo, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Why did you say yes to him and not me?"

Deidara gulped. "Well, I-"

"We knew each other for our whole lives and you're marrying someone you just met?"

The bomber glared at the Uchiha. "Excuse me but I didn't feel like being a slave, un," He protested. A very bold move against the weasel.

Itachi glared at the blond but it switched to the pale man next to him. He had his arm around Deidara, _his _Deidara. His brown eyes bore into his red ones and they showed no fear, but determination. This would be fun. "Well, you're setting yourself up for heartbreak, Dei, because this man won't come close to what I can give you," He snarled, before turning and walking away, closing the door behind him.

After the Uchiha walked out, Deidara let out a shaky breath. "That was some unneeded stress, un," He whispered to himself, as he buried his face in his lover's chest.

Sasori nodded and stroked his fiancé's head lovingly. "Should we get back to the party?" He asked, wondering if someone was going to get them.

The bomber nodded and took a deep breath and pulling away from his lover. "Yeah, I bet everyone's dying of suspense right now."  
>And that they were. Once the Uchiha left, most of the blond's friends swamped him and asked him questions, only to get chided by their parents.<p>

"This isn't something to talk about at an engagement party," Izanami said, shooing people away to get to her son and future son-in-law. "I'm really sorry, Deidara."

The blond shook his head. "None of us could've known that Itachi was going to show up and do that, un... Right?"

At that moment Izanami looked like she wanted to go hide. "Oh, sweetie."

Deidara almost glared at his mother. "Mom, you didn't ask him to come here, did you?"

The brunette bit her lip as she stared up at her son. "Me and your father thought it would be nice," She protested weekly.  
>The bomber cursed and Sasori put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "It's okay, Deidara. I'm sure they only did it to be nice."<p>

The blond just glared up at his lover and took his hand off. "You have no idea what I went through when I was with him. I practically never wanted to see him again and especially not at my engagement party, un," He hissed at the redhead, who seemed unfazed.

"Not everything is about you, brat," The puppet master retorted. Bad idea. The next thing Sasori knew, he was in the pool and being dragged down by at least a dozen kids.

"Play with us, Sasori-kun!" The redhead just sputtered out a reply that no one could understand.

"Deidara! Why did you just shove your fiancé in the pool_?_!"

"Because he asked for it. Sheesh, it's like we can't even get into a fight, un!"

Izanami just blushed furiously as she looked at the guests, who were avoiding the scene. "Help him out this instant," She hissed between clenched teeth.

The blond rolled his blue irises and leaned down by the pool. He held out his hand and the redhead reached for it desperately. Once Deidara got ahold of the slippery hand, he tried to pull his lover up, who just looked up and smirked dangerously.  
>Deidara shook his head. "No-"<p>

Sasori put his feet on the wall of the pool and pulled his angered lover in with him. The blond yelped and the children began laughing, now going to drown the blond.

Sasori smirked as he still had four children clinging to him. "Want to have kids now?"

The blond glared and pounced on his lover, causing them to touch the floor of the pool. All ten feet.

Sasori was struggling for air by now but the blond wouldn't let up. Running out of ideas, Sasori smashed his lips against his lover's and began stealing the blond's air.

Growling, Deidara pulled away and pushed Sasori down, before swimming to the top to get some much needed oxygen. Once his head was above the water's surface he gasped and began coughing. A few moments later, Sasori came up beside him and helped the blond over to the side.

Izanami got towels for the two males and ushered them inside. "I cannot believe you two would do something like that! Deidara that was very immature and Sasori you shouldn't be supporting him! It's like you two have never had any parents and..." The brunette's eyes went wide when she just realized she had hit a sore spot.

His son glared at her and the redhead's face was impassive. "It's fine. My grandmother raised me and sometimes I don't think she did a good job either."

Izanami was about to apologize but was stopped by a scream. "Mom! Kiba's biting me, dattebayo!" The brunette sighed and ran outside to break up the fight.

Frowning, Deidara grabbed his lover's hand and began walking to his room. Luckily it didn't take too long and Sasori was able to get out of his wet clothes.

"Here," He turned around to see the bomber reaching around his head to untie the bandages. Nobody questioned him about it, because nobody saw anything, due to his hair covering it up.

The bandages were loosened and the redhead hissed, before clutching at his head. Frowning, Deidara leaned up on his toes and kissed his lover's bruised forehead.

"I'm sorry, un."

Sasori gave a small smile and nodded. They finished changing and headed back outside but when they got there it was a ghost town. "Where is everybody?" Sasori asked, as he turned his head to see if they were hiding.

"They all left." The couple turned around to see Izanami looking at them, exhausted and disappointed. "I thought it would be a good idea to invite Itachi and it turned into the domino effect."

Deidara frowned. "It was just a small fight, Mom-"

"And it embarrassed the whole family. Honestly, Deidara-"

"I didn't know I was supposed to jump through hoops for everyone, un," Deidara's frown deepened and he looked down. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'll be more careful next time," He practically whispered and the brunette nodded and walked off, leaving the duo alone.

"Dei." The said blond felt a hand grab his own and he looked up at his fiancé to see a small smile on his face. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's probably stressed about the wedding planning and all," He reassured, before placing a small kiss on his lover's forehead.

Deidara nodded and headed back to his room. Sasori sighed. Now he had a depressed blond on his hands.

**I didn't really want to point it out but it's been bugging me... Seriously, only two people reviewed last chapter and I am confused.  
>I see how many people are reading and only three max are reviewing?<br>I don't mean to be a review whore but I wish that someone will give me some input at least, because right now I think this story.**

**Review?**


	6. Fittings and the park

-Time till Wedding- Two Months

Azure eyes fluttered open from the sun shining on them. Deidara frowned, upset that his sleep was ruined. He felt an arm around his waist and he turned around to see his lover's face. He was still sleeping - it made Deidara smile, before nuzzling his face in his neck.

"What time is it?" Sasori mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Deidara sighed and shrugged. "Go back to sleep time, un."

Sasori opening his eyes and stared down at the blond. "That was terrible."

"I know." Deidara smiled and continued to nuzzle his face in his fiancé's neck.

Sasori took the bomber's advice and went back to sleep, if not for- "Get up!" His eyes snapped open and he sat up confused. Deidara groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

"Mom~" He whined, hoping the woman would just go away. "You said we don't have to do anything today!"

"I lied. Now, get up, both of you. Sasori, you're getting fitted for your tux and Dei, we're trying on dresses today," Izanami said as she looked at her phone. "Sasori, you're appointment will be here and Deidara, you're will be across town." She looked up from his device to see the duo had gone back to sleep. "Chop chop!" She yelled, snapping them out of their slumber.

"Danna~ I don't wanna go!" Deidara whined into his pillow.

Sasori sighed and rubbed his lover's back. "We have to go. The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we get to leave."

"Why did we even come here, un?" Deidara asked, as he sat up.

Sasori smiled and sat up with a stretch. "Well, I don't have much family and you seem to have a lot and they haven't even met me yet until two days ago," He explained as he got up and went to his suitcase to get a shirt and pants. (Both are in their boxers.)

Deidara groaned and got up. He went to his own suitcase and picked out a plain outfit. A pair of loose jeans and a white T-shirt. "Did my mom say when we have to be ready, un?"

Sasori shrugged. "Not sure. I fell asleep through the middle of it."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not getting dressed up today, so let's go, un."

The puppet master nodded and they left the blond's room only to be greeted by an old woman. You could tell she was old even with her short hair dyed brown and her face lift. She wore black pointy glasses and was in a business suit. "God, this is what I have to put up with today?" She asked, as she rubbed his forehead. "Honestly," She muttered.

Deidara glared at the rude woman. "What're you doing back here, hag, un?"

"Please, your parent's say I'm the only tailor out there good enough," She scoffed. She looked at the duo up and down and almost groaned. "Even though I have to put up with you. Hm? You must be Deidara's fiancé... How stupid do you have to be to marry him?"

Sasori felt his eyebrow twitch. What was with these people_?_! "Um, I-"

"Ah! There you are, Nina! Sasori go with Nina and Dei come with me," Deidara's mother said as she dragged him to the car, while in return getting many protests from the blond. That left Sasori alone with this uptight woman.

"Well... We should get started. But where to start in something so trashy?" She sneered as she walked to one of the Iwa's dressing rooms.

Sasori stared at the woman in disbelief. Did she really just say that right after just meeting him? He followed anyway, wondering why he was putting up with this woman.

"Sasori," The said redhead turned around to see Kin. "Since this is your first fitting, I'll be there to help you," He said with a kind smile, making the younger male feel like an idiot.

"Um, okay?"

Nina scoffed. "There isn't much you can do, Kin-sama. This one will be a nightmare to get through."

Kin smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Nina," He reassured before they began walking to the dressing room again.

Once there, Nina made Sasori stand on a stool and she circled him like a hawk. "First we have to dye your hair to a better color. Why would you dye it red in the first place?"

Sasori's eye twitched. "I didn't dye it. It's my natural hair color."

"And you still stuck with it?" The old woman looked baffled and he she scoffed. "God, this is going to be a long day."

"Mom, I didn't want to go dress shopping until next week!" Deidara complained and his mother just sighed.

"My goodness, Deidara! At this rate we'll be able to have the wedding a month early!"

Deidara looked away in disbelief. It looked like she was trying to get rid of him as quick as possible. "... Do I embarrass you that much, un?" He asked as he still looked away.

Izanami looked at Deidara with stressed out eyes. "N-no, Deidara, but you can wear me out a bit at times-"

"I've only been here for three days, Mom. How soon do you want us to leave?"

"That's not what I said, Deidara," She growled. She almost wished she was driving so she could pay attention to something else, but they had decided to take the limo. Izanami wanted some time to speak with her son alone so she made all of Deidara's friend's drive in another limo.

"Then what is it you want to say, Mom, un?"

The brunette sighed. "If you and Sasori would behave a little more then-"

"Please, Sasori is a fucking saint compared to me-"

"Deidara! Language!"

"And I seem to bring the bad out of him." Deidara stared out the window. This was what he had grown up around and he hated it. The rich cities and then the poor towns. There was never an in-between and nobody cared. He did miss home at times, but he didn't miss any of this.

Once at the dress shop, everyone headed in and took their seat. There was Konan, Ino, Izanami, Deidara's grandmother, his aunty, three of his cousins and one of his old friends, Tobi. Everyone was introduced and the bomber was brought to the dressing room.

"Now, what are you looking for?" The woman asked as she smiled.

The blond shrugged and stared down at the woman. "I wasn't planning on finding my dress so soon, so I'm not sure, un."

"Well, that's okay," She said giving an irritated chuckle. It seemed that if Deidara was unprepared it was to her inconvenience. She sat down and began writing something, which gave the blond enough time to look at her. Dirty blond hair that was curled to her shoulders, sea green eyes and had a tan complexion. Deidara could obviously see over her head so she was about five inches shorter than him.

"I'll be right back," She said, giving an annoyed smile. She walked out of the room, muttering about not getting paid enough. Sighing, Deidara sat down and began messing with his cell phone. There was nothing that caught his attention so he just put it away.

"Who do you have today, Chika?" Deidara's ears perked when he heard the dirty blond's name.

"Just some guy. Again. They always stick me with the transvestites and this one is probably one of the most girly, too."

Deidara felt his blood boil. Did she not know he had ears and that she was talking right outside the room?

The woman chuckled. "You need to lighten up, sweetie," The first voice said.

"Yeah, when I get a raise," Chika muttered to herself right as she opened the door. "Okay, so I got some dresses," She said in a cheery voice, making Deidara want to punch her in the face. This would be a very long day.

-Night Time-

Sasori collapsed on his current bed and could feel himself slipping. It was only nine o'clock but he felt it felt like he hadn't slept in days. To be honest, being insulted every day was very tiring! He now understood why his lover left when he did and why he wanted to leave now.

He heard the door open and he turned his head to see Deidara standing there with a blank look on his face. "Hi, Danna, un," He said as he closed the door and walked over to the bed. "I found a dress."

Sasori gave a small smile. "That's good. Why do you look so... blah?"

Deidara eyed the redhead. "I punched the assistant in the face because she called me a cross dresser. Broke my hand," He said, lifting his right hand which was wrapped in a white cast.

Sasori's eyes widened and he sat up to see the blond's hand. "I don't think that's a reason to punch the woman, brat."

The bomber turned his head away and pulled his hand away from the redhead's grip. "I'm tired of being judged, Danna. They expect everyone to be okay with it but it still bothers me, un."

The older male sighed and kissed the blond's head. "Sometimes we just have to deal, Dei... Come on, let's go to bed," He said, the only reply from the blond was the nod of his head.

-Morning-

-In the kitchen-

"Deidara! Let's go to the park, dattebayo!"

The said blond sighed. "Naruto, can't you get Kiba or Akamaru to-"

"No! They left with some girls and Ino wants to go too! Ple-ease!"

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't really want to get out of the house and he wanted to spend some quality time with Sasori.

"You just have to take us! Then when we wanna go home we'll call you," The younger blond confirmed.

"You're only ten, Naruto! I'm not going to leave you at the park, un!"

"Then take Sasori and wait for us at the park! I'll do anything if you take us!"

Deidara hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should buy into this. "Okay, only if you don't keep asking me and Sasori or _anyone_ else about the wedding. It gets very tiring," He admitted. And most of his questions were about babies and if he was really a girl. "And no asking or telling anyone about our relationship," He added.

"Deal!" The blond boy spit into his hand and Deidara spat into his and they shook hands. It was something that Deidara and his twin siblings had made up when they were kids and it became a tradition and even Ino participated. "I'll go tell Ino, dattebayo!"  
>Deidara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Today his parents were out of the house and that gave him and Sasori the day to do whatever they wanted but it seemed that plan went down the drain. Now to find the Akasuna.<p>

The first place to look was his bedroom because he remembered the redhead mentioning for him to go there after breakfast. Once he opened the door a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm going to pull one of your cards and say I'm bored," A voice whispered from behind. Deidara felt his lover nip at his ear and he but his lip. Maybe a little fun wouldn't hurt. All he said was that he would take Naruto to the park today, not right away.

"You're in luck, 'cause I just got struck by a sudden boredom as well, un," He whispered back, turning his head to give his fiance a seductive look. He saw the redhead smirk and Deidara gave a cocky grin back.

Sasori let go of his waist and pulled him to his own body. "I believe we didn't get to finish our session last time," He muttered as he began biting at the blond neck.

"Y-yeah, we didn't, un. W-would you like to?"

Sasori nodded his head and licked the blond's neck slowly. "Very much. Now that there isn't anyone to interrupt us and we can lock the door this time," He chuckled as he pushed the blond down onto the bed and crawling over him.

"We should have music," Deidara muttered as Sasori kissed down his neck. The redhead looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Are you trying to make it romantic?"<p>

Deidara rolled his eyes and slid off the bed. "No, someone might here us," He answered. He went to his nightstand and found his old, blue ipod nano (fourth generation). And then began looking for his old ihome and plugged it into the wall. The ipod began charging and he quickly chose a song.

Music blared through the speakers through the ceiling and Sasori almost covered his ears. "God, brat!" The music was heavy metal with plenty of bass, electric guitar and a singer that sounded like he had been smoker ever since he came out of his mother.  
>Deidara rolled his eyes once more. "Would you rather listen to Enya?" He yelled over the music. He climbed back onto the bed and kissed his lover's lips lightly. "Now would you like to continue?" He whispered even though the music drowned it out.<p>

The bomber was shoved onto the bed with Sasori kissing him ferociously. Deidara moaned and laced his phalanges through the redhead's hair. Sasori pushed his hands up his lover's shirt and began assaulting the pink nubs, causing Deidara to arch into the touch. They pulled away for air and Deidara began letting out breathy moans.

"Ah~ Danna!" Deidara rubbed their groins together even causing Sasori to moan. Sasori began sucking on the blond's neck and Deidara closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He unlaced his fingers and let one hand (his unbroken one) slide down his lover's pants.

"Watch it, brat," Sasori growled, but the bomber just ignored him and began pumping the older male's semi-hard member. Sasori bit back his moans as he saw Deidara smile up at him seductively.

"Does that feel good, _Dan-na_, un?" The Akasuna glared down at the blond and bit down on his neck. Hard. Deidara cried out in pain and swore. "You fucking- Ah!" Sasori pulled away and licked the blond's neck, giving Deidara some sort of relief.

Deidara was still pissed and gripped Sasori's manhood tightly, causing the redhead to gasp in pain. "Ngh! We're just fighting dirty today, aren't we?" He chuckled as he bit the blond's ear.

Deidara mewled and loosened his grip. "Y-yeah, I guess we are, un," He muttered as he began to stroke the redhead again. A blush crawled its way up to Sasori's face as he tried to repress the oh-so-many moans his body wanted to unleash. "Come on, Danna. Don't be a prick," Deidara chuckled as he licked his lover's neck. Sasori just glared down at the blond and it seemed that Deidara was getting nothing. Sighing, he pushed Sasori off of him, all the while keeping his hand in his pants, and crawled on top of him. "Then I guess I'll be seme today." Again, nothing but a glare. Deidara chuckled and unzipped the redhead's pants followed by pulling out his hard member. "Danna's happy," He observed, before he licked the swollen head slowly.

Sasori bit his lip and leaned back, letting the blond work his magic. Deidara let one hand rub the shaft while he let his tongue tease the head, all the while staring up at his Danna smirking seductively. Sasori didn't even budge. "You're going to have to do a lot more than that," He chuckled and Deidara pouted.

"God, you're a stick up the ass, un." Deidara stopped his teasing and slowly began deep throating the puppet master making Sasori grunt just barely. He let his teeth just barely rake against the heated flesh and he felt a hand fist his hair in warning. He stopped and began letting his tongue do most of the work. He sucked harshly, already tasting the pre-cum and he went faster.  
>Sasori swore under his breath and stopped the blond by the shoulders. Deidara looked up innocently and licked the slit as a drop of pre-cum tried to slip away. Growling Sasori almost literally tore off the blond's pants and boxers and stuck two dry fingers in. "Ow~ What the fuck, Danna, un?"<p>

Sasori smirked. "Punishment."

"I was only trying to be nice! If you didn't want me to blow you, then you should have said so- Agh!" Sasori added a third and began thrusting the digits roughly into the blond, causing him to gasp in pain. Deidara began whining and he began to stroke himself to distract himself from the pain. Sasori just smirked at this and began sucking the blond's neck.

"I think you're ready enough," He muttered before slipping his fingers out. Deidara prepared himself for the pain, but it never came. Instead he was flipped around so he was on his hands and knees. Sasori's smirk grew sadistic and he positioned himself, ready to penetrate the blond-

"Deidara!"

The said blond moaned and his head fell on the pillow. "Go away, Naruto!" He yelled over the music.

"You said that you would take me and Ino to the park, dattebayo!"

Deidara turned his head to see Sasori glaring at him like never before. "You knew this and you still went ahead and did this with me?" He asked in disbelief.

The bomber just gave out a whine. "I was horny, un," He complained.

Sasori rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed. "When're you going to take us_?_!" The younger blond whined from the door as he jiggled the locked handle.

"Just give us thirty minutes, Naruto!" The said blond groaned and walked away from the door. Deidara looked back at Sasori and whined, which only made the redhead glare harder and shake his head.

"You better take care of the hard-on that you forced on me."

Deidara rolled his eyes and got off his knees. "Now you want a blow job?"

"Yes, now get on with it, I need to take a shower," Sasori answered as he leaned back on his hands, waiting for the blond. Deidara sighed and kneeled by the redhead's crotch. He took the hard length in his hand and put his mouth over the head. He let his tongue do most of the work, but the Sasori just pushed his head down lower. "No teasing," He warned. Deidara whimpered and began deep throating his fiance till he came in the blond's mouth.

Sasori just got up and went to the bathroom, locking the door. "H-hey, Danna! What about me_?_!"

"Take care of yourself, brat," The redhead replied as he turned on the water for the shower. Deidara groaned and pulled at his hair.

"Fucking sadist, un," He muttered under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he took his cock in his hand and began stroking himself softly. He gave a moan and lied down on his bed, arching into his hand. He never really had to actually masturbate for a while since Sasori always took care of it but now he was deciding to be an ass, so he had to take care of it himself. He groaned as he realized he couldn't finger fuck himself due to his cast. Perfect, it would be a miracle if he ever got off.

He began panting and groaning as he pumped himself faster, wanting release from all the pressure. He threw his head back and gave a loud moan as he finally came in his hand. The cum landed on his shirt and he gave a sigh. He had to change and take a shower anyway. He slipped out of his shirt and waited for Sasori to be done in the shower. He went to his nightstand and turned off his death metal music. He found a used towel on the floor and wrapped it around his waist as he continued to wait.

Five minutes later Sasori came out of the bathroom, holding a towel around his waist as he used another one to wipe his hair. Deidara glared at him and went to the bathroom, slamming the door. The shower took more than half an hour due his cast and Deidara was beginning to regret punching the rude consultant in the face.

As soon as he came out of the shower he was being yelled at by his little brother with his lover no where in site. "Calm down, Naruto! We'll go in a minute, just let me get dressed first, un," He yelled right back, shooing the younger blond out of his room.  
>Once dressed he went to their garage to find Naruto and Ino honking on the horn of their red Ferrari. Deidara sighed. "Yeah, we're not taking that."<p>

"Aw! Come on, Dei!" Ino whined and both blond's began to whine and beg till the blond finally gave in.

"I need to find Sasori first-"

"He said that he wanted to work on a puppet, now let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto said, honking the horn again.

Deidara grumbled something and got into the red car, holding out his hands. Ino gave him a pair of keys and he started the car. "Why didn't you guys just take a limo or something, un?" He asked as he rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Mom and Dad said you couldn't any more," Ino answered as she texted. Deidara stared at her confused. She was only twelve and she had a phone? He only got his when he was sixteen.

"And why is that?"

"'Cause we tried to go all the way to Sunagakure and find you, but we only got half way into Konoha before they were able to catch up," Naruto muttered from the back seat.

Deidara sighed loudly. He had forgotten about that. In five minutes they were at the park and the two younger blond's jumped out before Deidara could park properly. Once he did so, he followed his younger siblings as they played with their friends. Apparently they had planned to meet up.

Deidara's eyes wandered to a certain friend and he blanched. Black hair and eyes to match, pale, duck-butt hair. "Why hello there, Deidara~" He could have sworn to high heaven.

"Hi, Itachi, un," He muttered under his breath as he turned around. The weasel was smiling kindly, but Deidara could still see that possessive sheen as he had his hands balled in fists as he tried to restrain himself from touching the blond. "It's been a while since I've seen Sasuke. How is he, un?" He asked, trying to make a decent conversation.

"Oh, he's good. At the top of his class and all. Him and Naruto are still good friends."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I thought they hated each other?"

"Yeah, but they like hanging out now." Deidara nodded and crossed his arms, while looking around. Itachi was still looking at him. "... Where's Sasori?"

"He had to work on some stuff for the wedding, so to pass the time by I took Ino and Naruto to the park," He said a smile creeping its way to his face.

"What happened to your hand?" Itachi asked, staring down at the broken appendage.

Deidara chuckled and blushed. "Oh, that? Yeah I, um, got mad and punched a chick in the face. Not very gentleman-like of me, but she asked for it."

Itachi took the hand in his own and studied it. "Did it hurt?" He asked, worried.

"Um-"

"How long till it gets better?"

Deidara smiled and pulled his hand away. "It'll be better before the wedding, un."

Frowning, Itachi put his hands down and sighed. "You shouldn't hurt yourself, Deidara," He said in a caring tone and Deidara knew where this was going. Possessive mode, here we go.

"Yeah, it was really stupid and I won't do it again," Deidara reassured with a nervous chuckle. That was one way to make it stop; admit that he's right, it'll never happen again and you're good... Sometimes.

"How do you know? Your temper could get away from you again! Maybe we need to get you some stress pills?"

Deidara took a step back and held up his hand as the Uchiha got closer to him. "I-it's okay, Itachi, I-"

"Have it under control? No, Dei, you don't. Maybe we should take you to a specialist?" The blond gulped.

"Itachi stop, un," He warned.

"Stop what? I'm just doing the job that your fiancé can't do!"

"Just calm down, Itachi," Deidara said, lowering his voice as people began to look at them. "You don't need to cause a scene-"

"Like hell I don't!" The weasel grabbed the blond's unbroken wrist and pulled him close. "I can keep you safe-"

"Itachi, let go, un," Deidara warned his anger boiling.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," He muttered as he hugged the blond. Now people were staring.

Deidara growled and pushed the Uchiha away from him. "You want to know something? I left Iwagakure because of you. You being possessive drove me nuts then and it's driving me nuts now. Back off," He said firmly, before storming back to his car. He just hoped that the Uchiha wouldn't go on a rampage like he used to when he got mad.

-Two hours later-

Deidara stepped through the door of his house and greeted by his parents. "Yes, un?"

"Itachi called. He said that you yelled at him and went berserk today," Kin said, crossing his arms.

"Wh-what? No, he was freaking out about my hand and hugging me so I told him to back off. Am I not allowed to defend myself anymore, un?"

Izanami frowned. "He sounded really upset, Dei. Maybe you could apologize to him? You said some very hurtful things."  
>Deidara groaned. "I'll write him a letter when I get the chance, but I don't want to talk to him."<p>

His parents didn't look satisfied but they still nodded and walked off. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and walked off to his bedroom. Once he opened the door, he found Sasori on the floor, working on several puppets. Some were small, some large, others almost done and a few just started.

"Hi, Danna, un," Deidara muttered as he sat down next to his lover.

"Hi," Sasori replied as he concentrated on screwing on a joint for what seemed to be a dog. It looked like those original puppets with strings and all. Not too complex.

"How was your time away from me?" Deidara asked as he let his head hit the puppet master's shoulder.

Sasori shrugged. "It was okay. I've been meaning to get to these puppets so time flew by." Deidara nodded. "How was your time at the park?"

"Could've been better, un. Kind of boring but it made Ino and Naruto happy, so that's good," He muttered as he nuzzled his

Danna's neck. The redhead opened his arms wordlessly and Deidara sat in his lap, as Sasori continued to work.

"Nothing else?"

"Nope," Deidara yawned as he rested his head in the crook of his fiance's neck. He really didn't want to think about Itachi let alone talk about him, so he just kept his mouth closed.

"Hm..." Sasori sighed and looked at the clock. It was only twelve pm and the blond was already tired? "Do you want to go to bed?"

Deidara nodded and Sasori set down his creation before picking the blond up and setting him down on the plush bed. He stretched a bit then climbed in himself, already holding the blond.

"Sorry about today, I was in one of my moods," He apologized and Deidara nodded his head, before nuzzling his face against his lover's neck.

"It's okay, Danna. We're both kind of stressed so it's understandable," He muttered before falling asleep.

Sasori closed his eyes and pulled his blond closer to him.

**Review?**


	7. Some time together

-One Week Later-

-Time till Wedding- Around One Month

Sasori sighed as he tweaked the elbow joint of his current puppet. He moved the arm around, realizing that it was still too loose and he began to tighten it just barely- "Danna!" He jumped and turned too far, causing the joint to be too tight. He growled. Now the whole was too big and if his loosened it then the screw would soon wriggle it's way out.

"What, brat?"

Deidara pouted at his lover's pissed off mood. "I'm bored, un!" He complained as he sat behind his Danna and wrapped his arms around his shoulder and rested his head on them. "Do something with me."

Sasori scoffed and shook the blond off. "Shouldn't you be doing something for the wedding?"

Deidara gave an exasperated groan. "No, practically everything is done, un."

"Then why did we come early," Sasori asked, as he tore off the arm of the puppet, making Deidara grimace. He was going to have to make a new one.

"Because you were supposed to get to know my family... Which you still have to do, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Naruto likes ramen, sleeping in, getting in trouble and making competitions with Saskue. Ino likes gossiping, boys who are much older than her, texting and dressing scampy." Deidara nodded his head, agreeing with the last one. "Kiba likes dogs, making fun of you, fighting and hanging out with his girlfriend, but not as much as Akamaru. Akamaru won't talk around me, follows Kiba everywhere, eats dog biscuits when he thinks no one is looking and sleeping all day."

Deidara pouted even more. "What about my parents?"

"Your mom like curling her hair, talking a lot, having parties and cooing over her children. Your dad his freaking protective, hates me, loves Itachi-"

"Now your just stating your opinion."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Fine. Your dad is 'kind of' protective, likes to take control, is not very social unless around family and likes the 'better' things in life."

Deidara groaned and fell down beside his fiance. "But I'm still bored, un!"

Sasori sighed and got his sculpting knife and began to carve the new arm for his puppet. "Play with the clay I bought you."

"I blew it all up!"

Sasori's eye twitched and he grabbed a trash can to put all the pieces of shredded wood. "Go out with Konan or Tobi," He suggested.

"But I wanna be with you," Deidara whined as he stared up at his Danna with pleading eyes.

Sasori groaned and put down his things harshly. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

"Mall, un?"

"No."

"Coffee?"

"No."

"Bed-"

"No!" Sasori snapped, giving his lover a death glare. He had learned from the third time trying to have sex with the blond to not do so in the blond's house. This time it was Izanami when she was offering the them a snack and walked in on them undressing each other, while making out. Now she won't even go near Deidara's room while both of them were in it.

"Then why don't we go for a walk? Please, Danna_?_! I'm so bored, un!"

"... No."

Deidara groaned and got up. "Then what do you want to do_?_!"

Sasori sighed. "Anything in here and appropriate," He answered as he picked up his knife and piece of wood. The blond wouldn't probably come up with an answer that was appropriate so might as well start working again.

Deidara bit his lip. "We could paint?"

Sasori considered the option. "We would have to go out and get paint-"

"No, I still have un-opened paint from when I left and I have some blank canvases in the closet-"

"Yeah, good look finding that, brat," Sasori scoffed. The blond's closet was three times bigger than their room back at Suna.

"It's called categorizing Danna," Deidara said, crossing his arms. "My closet was messy so my mom helped me put everything away without me forgetting where it is," He said smiling proudly.

"I'm guessing you shoved stuff in a corner and labeled it?"

"No! We put in shelves and put stuff on _neatly_... Then we labeled, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll paint, but don't we need tarps so nothing gets on the ground?"

"Closet," Deidara confirmed, before getting up and walking to the said room. Sasori just stayed in his current position as he waited for the blond to come out. When he did, he was carrying out two medium sized easels and a used tarp under his arm. Sasori in return moved his puppets to the side and helped Deidara set up the tarp.

"Where're the paints?"

"In the closet," Deidara said, before walking back in, this time carrying a few jars of paint and two empty canvases, which he had forgotten last time.

As soon as everything was set up they began painting. To be honest, Sasori was getting bored of it all already but Deidara looked like he was having fun, so he didn't say anything.

"What're you making, Danna, un?" Deidara asked as he turned his head away from his painting.

"A painting."

"Fine, what is it that you are painting?"

Sasori sighed and put down his brush. He picked up the canvas and showed the blond his pencil sketch with a few colors on it.

"A puppet?"

Sasori nodded and put the easel back. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just kind of creepy," Deidara muttered as he looked away.

"Well, what're you painting then? I bet it's an explosion or something."

"No! Deidara yelled before scribbling his painting a little and adding some lines. "It's a sunset!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and continued working on his project. An hour later it was done and he was done with painting. "There, I did something with you," He confirmed, as he went over to his unfinished puppet and began working on it again.

"But, Danna-"

"No, I did something with you and it's me time now."

"Why're you being so mean?" Deidara grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Dei, I have spent the past five days with you; doing everything with you and for you. I just want a little time to myself."

Deidara murmured something and sighed. "Fine, but I'll be back soon so don't say I didn't warn you," He yelled as he left his room.

Sasori rolled his eyes and continued carving.

Deidara groaned and let his head fall onto the kitchen counter with a loud thud. "Are you okay, sweetie?" His mother asked once she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just bored. There's nothing to do!"

His mother sighed. "Naruto wanted to go swimming, but no one will go with him... As your mother I am forcing you to go!" Deidara sighed. At least his mother gave him something to do."Oh, and before you go." Deidara looked down to see his mother put a plastic bag on his injured hand, them seal it off with a generous supply of duct tape.

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome, sweetie, now go play with your brother," She ordered with a smile, before walking away.

There were already trunks and a towel in the pool house so he started heading there. Once he got outside he saw Naruto floating in the pool lazily. Walking around the body of water, Deidara went inside the pool house and got a spare pair of swimming trunks.

He got outside again to see his younger brother still floating around and looking as bored as ever. Sighing, Deidara went to the deep end and dived in, the water feeling cold but soon warming up. Once he went back up for air, Naruto was upon him. "Let's play!" Deidara rolled his eyes and swam over to the edge, where he rested."Aw~! Come on, Dei!"

Sighing, the said blond nodded and played with his brother. The game consisted of Marco Polo (Where he was it), horse (Where he had to lug Naruto around) and racing back and forth the pool (Where he had to let Naruto win). Fun time. His brother was enjoying himself, so at least that was good.

Deidara was swimming for three hours already and the sun was almost done setting. "Naruto, come inside!" His mother yelled from the back porch.

"'Kay, Mom, dattebayo! Thanks for playing with me today, Dei!" Naruto said, as a big grin was plastered on his face.

Deidara gave a kind smile. "No problem," He muttered as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

The younger blond chuckled and got out of the pool, and soon enough, running inside to be warm.

Sighing, Deidara noticed the pool was getting cold and he realized his parent's probably turned the heater off due to it being summer. He climbed out and went to turn on the jacuzzi. Once he got to it, it was all bubbly and almost boiling hot. He stepped in and ignored the burning sensation. Soon his whole body was in and he relaxed. He could almost feel the stress melt away from his body as the jets did there work. To be honest, Deidara missed his luxury life at times.

Closing his eyes, his put his head back and began resting. "Deidara, come inside soon, okay!"

"'Kay, Mom, un," Deidara grumbled, not even opening his eyes.

He yawned and let his head rest on the edge of the tub as he let sleep wash over him...

It felt like no time had passed when his eyes opened again. He yawned and stretched but stopped when something prevented him to do so. He looked down to see he wasn't in the jacuzzi anymore and instead in a bed; and what prevented him from stretching were tubes sticking out of his arms. Panicked he sat up and ripped the needles out, causing monitors to go crazy. This in return caused three random people to bust in the door, while pushing things out of their way, and hover over him.

After minute of frenzied action, they stuck the needles back in his arm and left without a word.

There was a groan and someone got up from the floor. "Danna, un! Where the hell am I_?_!"

The redhead sighed and cracked his back due to being trampled. "You being, oh so smart, fell asleep in the hot tub and almost drowned!" He snapped back, angrily.

Deidara thought for a moment. He did fall asleep, but he would've noticed if he was drowning or not, wouldn't he? "I..."

Sasori rolled his eyes and picked his chair back up and set it down by the bed. "I went looking for you cause it was a while after you went swimming with Naruto and found the jacuzzi on but no one in it. I found you in there and resuscitated you before you died. I took you to the hospital and called your parents," He explained, looking angry and concerned.

Deidara stared at him in shock. "I-I'm sorry, Danna. I should've been more careful, un. I guess I was really tired yesterday and-" Sasori interrupted with a scoff.

"Brat, you've been out for four days," Sasori sneered and Deidara's eyes widened. He now realized that Sasori didn't look angry, but tired and worn out. His hair was unkept (more than usual), it looked like he needed a good nights sleep with bags under his eyes to prove it and he looked more pale than usual.

"D-did you stay here the whole time, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his mop of hair. "What do you think, brat?"

Deidara felt the guilt weigh in his stomach like a ton of bricks. "I... I'm sorry I worried you," He said, hoping his weak apology would work.

Sasori just looked at him and sighed. "I guess it's fine. It got me to do something with you," He said with a chuckle.

Deidara's eyebrows creased. What would he do with him if he was unconscious? He checked himself over and glared as he saw what his cast. In big bold letters it read, **"SASORI'S PROPERTY FOREVER!" **with some added designs and colorful drawings. Last time he remembered he let no one write on his cast. He looked down to see his fingernails also painted with rainbow colors and different swirls and stripes that shown creativeness and a lot of spare time.

Deidara looked up and glared at his lover, wanting to smack that smirk off his face.

"I hate you," He muttered.

Sasori chuckled once more and gave him a chaste kiss. "Love you too, babe."

**Sorry, it took a while to proof-read this cuz I dun't have a beta anymore **

**Review?**


	8. Pool fun and a talk

-One month later-

-Time till Wedding- Around Two Weeks

Deidara yawned and stretched as he sat in a lounge chair, the sun shinning brightly on him. He was taking full advantage of the luxury life he was having and began to wonder why he ever left it in the first place.

His cast was coming off in a week and he was glad because he basically couldn't do anything with it. Most of them sex related. Sasori was, for once, paying more attention to him; probably so he wouldn't die and Deidara didn't mind it.

"Danna~ Come out in the sun! I'm lonely over here, un!"

"No, brat, I already told you I'm going to get burned," Sasori retorted back lazily from the patio, as he drew in a sketch book.

"My mom bought SPF 100! I'm sure it'll work! It works on me!"

"Brat, you're already tan and can't get sunburned, it won't matter if you use it-"

Kiba walked by with a towel over his shoulder and snicked, "Stop being a ginger."

Sasori glared at the younger male. "Don't eat anything for the next few days," He replied and the brunette just brushed it off.

"What? You gonna put laxatives in my food?"

Deidara sighed, not even bothering to turn around. "He makes poisons, Kiba. He once worked for the poison control center for... I think it was a year, un. But yeah don't piss him off too much, he can lose his patience," Deidara warned as he got up and stretched.

Kiba just scoffed. "That won't scare me."

Sasori shrugged. "Your lose, dog-boy," He muttered as he closed his sketch book and grabbed a bottle of sunblock. He opened the cap and squeezed a generous amount on his palm before applying some to his arms. Deidara smirked when he saw his lover succumb, before stepping into the pool (Mind you, all of them in swimming trunks). Soon the redhead was all lotioned up and he stepped out into the sun.

Kiba was about to go to the pool but stopped when he saw his soon-to-be brother-in-law's sketch book. Smirking, he opened it up and scanned the pagers. He wasn't sure if he should be disturbed or awed. There were drawings of puppets, with crude faces, some kind; other with extra limbs, or eyes.

Feeling his stomach start churning, he flipped the page raised a brow. Formulas? Recipes? There wasn't a key and Kiba began to wonder what he was looking at. There were only letters and numbers, then dashes and things that connected and he swore to himself, wishing he had paid attention in Science class.

Getting frustrated, he turned the page only to find the same content. Then the next one; and the one after that. Feeling panicked he flipped three pages before he saw something different. He almost smirked. Wedding vows! He hit the jackpot! He already had evil plans filling his head as he read the page and they went down the drain. They were more like insults, instead of words to say at the alter. So far all he had seen his brother and fiancé do was fight and insult each other.

He looked over at the pool where it looked like the redhead and blond were trying to drown each other. Then look like make out... Then go back to drowning... Yeah, he didn't really didn't want to go swimming anymore.

Deidara smirked at how angry his lover was getting. "Brat, if you splash me one more time, I will break your other arm!"

Deidara just rolled his eyes. "I have toys," He said, crossing his arms pridefully, before he realized what he just said and blushing fiercely. "No, I mean, uh... You're the one who bought them, un!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at the smirking redhead.

"You're the one who wanted them! You just said, 'Get what you think I'd like.' and I just did what you said!"

Deidara swore to high heaven and tackled the redhead, causing them both to plunge under water. Sasori just pushed the blond off of him and swam to the top, the blond clinging to his ankle as he swam, making he kick harder, trying to make him get off.

Soon feeling a little air deprived, Sasori looked down to see what Deidara wanted. Apparently nothing, because he was smirking at him. Sasori began to wonder how he could hold his breath for so long. Then he remembered a very interesting evening long ago...

No flashbacks! He shook his head and kicked harder, till Deidara finally got off and he was allowed air. He gasped as he got to the surface and began coughing. Deidara came up smirking.

"Underwater blow-jobs really pay off," He said chuckling. Sasori glared at the blond and got out of the pool. "Aw, Come on, Danna! We haven't even been swimming for five minutes, un!"

Sasori grabbed his towel and headed inside. He was not about to have fun with the blond after he tried to drown him.

"Hm? I thought you went-" Izanami looked at Sasori's wet form. "swimming? Where's Dei?"

"Swimming by himself," Sasori stated in a sour tone.

"You can't let him upset you every time he does something, Sasori~" Izanami replied in a sing-song voice. "You two should stop getting into arguments and cuddle!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Are you a closet fan-girl?"

"Psh!" The brunette said waving her hand and forcing laughter. "Of course not! Ha ha ha!"

Again Sasori raised a red brow. "Ri-i-ght... I'm just gonna go and-"

"Get back in that pool! You're leaving a puddle of water on the floor!" The middle-aged woman said, trying to shove the redhead outside and once he was she locked the doors.

Growling, Sasori tossed his towel on the table and sat down on one of the patio chairs. He picked up his sketch book and automatically knew someone had gone through it. He always left his pencil on it and this time it wasn't. Sighing, he flipped through a few pages and began drawing random sketches.

_Bang! _

He turned around to see Izanami making a shooing motion with her hands and pointing to Deidara, who was pouting as he floated around in the pool in a giant floaty large enough for three people.

Sasori took a deep breath and got up. He stood by the pool, waiting for Deidara to notice him, but he was in his own universe pitying himself. He looked at the blond and noticed the floaty was more of a giant, translucent chair, with cup holders and room to have your feet to lay.

He coughed loudly and the blond looked up. "Danna! Are you gonna swim with me, un_?_!"

The puppet master sighed. "Yes," He answered with a groan, making Deidara's smile widen. Deidara was floating towards him and as Sasori was about to get in the water, he was pulled into the floatation device by his lover. The chair shook gently then settled down.

"Danna~" Deidara purred, as he snuggled next to the redhead, his nose tickling his neck.

Sighing, Sasori brought an arm around his fiancé and held him close. Izanami did say she wanted them to cuddle. He looked over at the door to see his future mother-in-law staring at them with a large grin on her face.

Sasori closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he waited for the brunette to leave. He swore he could feel his pale skin sizzling under the sun as if he were being burnt to a crisp and he wondered if the sunblock he put on before was water proof. It sure didn't feel like it. His face was beginning to get flushed and he was getting dizzy. He almost wanted to tell the blond that he thought he was having a heat stroke but once he looked down at him he decided against it.

It seemed Deidara chose a wonderful time to fall asleep. Sighing, Sasori ran his free hand through his hair. He was just over exaggerating. It seemed Deidara was rubbing off on him. But at least they had some peace and quiet time.

"Sasori!" The said redhead looked up to see Naruto standing by the pool in a pair of swimming trunks. He took a few steps back and ran before jumping into the water. He got sprayed by a fair amount of water but he didn't even flinch. He just stared at the boy impassively. "Hey, wasn't that... cool?" Naruto asked as he shrunk away from the redhead's glare.

"Ah~ Danna! Stop getting me wet~" Deidara mumbled in his sleep and Sasori wasn't sure if he was dreaming about something or if he was actually speaking to him.

"It wasn't me, brat. Naruto jumped into the pool."

"Then make him stop," He said with a yawn before snuggling into his chest.

"Brat, you sleep in till noon almost everyday. Why the hell are you tired all the time?"

"I don't know, Danna, un. Maybe 'cause I'm so bored, un?" He almost asked as he opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. "You could... entertain me, un~" He smirked up seductively and Sasori just stared down. It was true since they haven't had actual sex since he was his in the face with a baseball bat. Just thinking about it gave him a headache.

"Hm? Whad'ya mean about that, Dei?"

The blond stiffened and looked back to see his little brother staring at him confused. "N-nothing, Naruto. Don't eavesdrop... It's bad, un."

"But you knew I was here and- Sasuke!" The boy's expression turned from annoyed to pissed beyond belief. He jumped out of the pool and charged at the pale boy.

The Uchiha glared at him. "Stop being such an idiot, Naruto. You look like a moron the way you run at me."

There was a small laugh heard and Deidara stiffened even more and buried his face in his fiancé's chest. "Oh, god~"

"Oh, Deidara, you're here? I didn't know... Sasori."

"Hello, Itachi," Sasori replied with a stoic expression that matched the weasel's. Deidara looked up and almost glared at the Uchiha, but he quickly looked away when Itachi smile at him.

"Is Sasuke playing with Naruto today, un? Deidara asked as he glared down at the water.

"Yeah, I was just dropping him off but since you're here we can hang out too, right?"

"Um-"

"I don't see why not," Sasori answered for the blond as he stared at the weasel. That's when he noticed he wasn't staring at the bomber or him, but the arm he had around his blond. Sasori gave a small smile at that.

"There are some spare swimming trunks in the pool house... You can use those," Deidara said as he averted his glare from the water and to his lover.

"Okay," Itachi said as he walked off; on the way stealing another glance at the blond. Once the Uchiha was out of sight Deidara almost shoved Sasori into the water.

"If any fighting happens, I am _not _responsible, un!" He hissed between clenched teeth as he crossed his arms in a huff.

Sasori just rolled his eyes at the brat. "Nothing's going to happen, brat. Why would anyone fight in the first place?"

"Because that damn weasel still wants me!"

"Wow, conceited much?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," Deidara growled before taking Sasori's arm off of him. "Don't you dare try and push his buttons, Danna, un."

"And how would I do that, my precious love?" Sasori asked in a teasing tone.

Deidara just glared at him. "Don't mention the wedding, don't get touchy with me and don't rub anything in his face. The last person to gloat in front of him got her arm broken."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't he go to jail for assaulting a woman?"

Deidara scoffed. "I wish. The girl was a fangirl of his and she pressed no charges if she could hug him for five minutes, un."

"Hm."

Soon after Naruto and Sasuke were done fighting, they jumped into the pool, getting Sasori and Deidara wet again just in time for Itachi to see.

Once Kiba had seen that more people had joined in the pool, he decided it was _safe _enough to go swim then, Akamaru joining him as well... With Ino following. So much for peace and quiet.

Kiba and Akamaru thought it would be hilarious to flip over Sasori and Deidara's floaty, causing them spiraling into other people in the pool. Sasori had landed on Deidara, who had landed on Itachi; who in return gracefully helped the blond steady himself and leave Sasori there to fume at the two twins.

"Are you okay, Dei?" Itachi asked a concerned look in his eyes.

Deidara gave a nervous smile as he realized he was in the weasel's arms and blanched. "Oh, yes, I'm fine! Totally fine, un," He replied as he gave nervous chuckled. Itachi raised a brow when he saw the blond's broken appendage covered in plastic. "Oh, that's so my cast doesn't get wet," He explained quietly.

"What's written on it?" Itachi asked a little anger creeping into his voice.

"Oh, um..." Deidara turned his cast sideways and sweat-dropped. "J-just some doodles is all!" He almost yelled as he tried to get out of the Uchiha's grip.

Itachi grabbed his arm and read the "doodle".

**SASORI'S PROPERTY FOREVER! **He glared at the cast and turned his gaze to the redhead who was trying to drown Kiba, with Akamaru trying to un-drown his brother.

"Um, yeah, it's nothing, un," Deidara said, trying to reason with Itachi, as he pulled his hand away and swam a few feet in another direction. "You know what, I'm done swimming! See you guys inside later, un!"

"Hey! Deidara, get your ass back here! I came out in the sun for you!" Sasori yelled as he held Kiba's head underwater.

"Well, that's no way to speak to someone you love," Itachi muttered as he continued to glare at Sasori.

"Yeah, well when he puts you through a ton of shit, sometimes you have to yell at him," Sasori growled before letting the brunette up for air.

"Fucking ginger!" And this time Kiba pounced on the redhead, causing him to take a lung full of water. Five minutes later they were still trying to drown each other and the puppet master had enough.

Sasori growled and got out of the pool as well. "Eh! Sasori~!" Naruto whined as he swam over to the edge of the pool.

As soon as Sasori got inside he went to the blond's bedroom, not even noticing that the was a trail of water following him. He got to the blond's bedroom where Deidara was in the shower. Not even bothering to knock, he opened the door and closed it.

"I'm in the shower!" Deidara yelled, trying to get whoever was in, out.

"Yeah, brat, I know that," Sasori muttered low as he stripped himself of his shorts. He didn't want to wait for the blond to get out so he just stepped in, causing the bomber to scream and hit him with a shampoo bottle.

"Oh, it's you, Danna," Deidara said with a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, it's me, you brat!" Sasori growled as he snatched the half empty bottle from his lover. He eyed Deidara and he could see that he caught him at a bad moment. His wet hair was a mess with bubbles and he had a loofa in his other hand and when Sasori looked down his body he could see bubbles also there.

Deidara whined. "Stop staring! I don't want attention right now," He continued to whine and he turned around.

Sasori almost laughed. "Whatever, I just came in here for a shower," He murmured, as he squirted some shampoo on his head, before scrubbing all the chlorine out. Deidara peaked over his shoulder and ogled his Danna's body like how he had been doing before. He suddenly felt like a hypocrite but was too busy starting to care. Sasori caught him staring and raised a brow. "What?"

Deidara gripped his loofa tighter in his hand and turned back around. "Nothing," He replied a bit too quickly. He felt like such a girl, getting this embarrassed. He gulped and dropped the stick before turning around. "Can you wash my back, un?" Deidara asked innocently as he avoided eye contact.

Sasori sighed. "I thought you have a loofa."

"It doesn't clean my back. More like scratches it... Please, un?" Deidara asked, this time adding the "un" on purpose to be cute.

Sasori took a deep breath and found a rag. He looked around for some body wash but Deidara just handed it to him a large grin on his face. Sasori just rolled his eyes and poured a generous amount onto the small towel.

Deidara turned around and moved his hair out of the way for his lover to have access to his back. He felt the rag being dragged across his back in a slow manner and he sighed. He had a feeling Sasori would do this.

"Danna, I need my back clean, not to be seduced," Deidara muttered.

"Fine, I was just being nice and washing your back gently, but if you want me to wash harder," Sasori said, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

Deidara was about to protest but stopped when he felt the rag traveling across his back fast, almost like it was being set on fire. "Ow~ Danna!" He whined and pulled away to face the redhead, a pout gracing his lips. "You know what I mean, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes and motioned for Deidara to turn around, which he did. "Pay back for ditching me, brat."

Deidara harrumphed. "Fine." This time when the towel went across his back it wasn't as soft as the first time but not as hard. Smooth and gentle with a few rough edges.

Deidara closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, like a cat getting his chin scratched. He almost purred as he supported a little more wait on his lover's hand. The rag traveled across his shoulder and he shivered at the sensation. "L-lower," He whispered and he was glad that his fiancé complied for once. He gave a breathy moan as he went in between his shoulder blades.

"Okay, I'm done," Sasori clarified as he began using the rag to wash his body.

Deidara whimpered. "Danna~ That felt really good, un."

Sasori saw the blond's pleading expression and he sighed. "If you want something more-"

"No, just that."

"Fine, fine," He muttered under his breath. He continued to wash his lover's back, who let out pleased sounds as he did so.

-Ten minutes later-

"Deidara, my arm is tired and I bet your back is raw. Can I stop now?" Sasori asked exhausted.

Deidara just arched his back in pleasure. "J-jus a 'lil more, D-Danna, un~"

"Come on! The shampoo in both of our hairs have dried and it's going to be a pain for you to style yours once we get out," Sasori complained. He suddenly had a feeling that he should never be nice to the blond if things like this were going to happen.

"Mmm," Deidara moaned in frustration. "... Fine," He said a huff and Sasori sighed before putting his arm down.

Sasori just wanted to get out of the shower by now. He had some plans for Kiba. Deidara rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and found it harder to do so, like Sasori said. Not even bothering to wash all of it out, he poured some conditioner in his head and began scrubbing before getting all the knots out.

"Brat, you don't need the water right now," Sasori growled and Deidara just stared at him.

"But I'll be cold, un." Sighing, the redhead moved the blond to the shower wall so he could get some water. Deidara huffed and stared at his Danna's chest in annoyance. "We could share the spray of water..." He said quietly.

A hand gripped his arm and pulled him forward. Deidara was hit by the warm jets and he gave a content sigh. He leaned his head forward and he hit Sasori's shoulder.

Sasori began to wash his hair and he soon too, added conditioner. About five minutes later they were done rinsing and Sasori turned off the water. "Come on, Dei. We have to get dressed," Sasori said as he opened the shower curtain, letting in a cool breeze, making both of them shiver.

"'Kay, Danna, un," Deidara yawned and stretched before stepping onto a carpet. Sasori followed in suit and grabbed a towel off the counter. There was only one. "Get your own towel, Danna," Deidara whined before snatching his white, fluffy towel away from his lover.

Sasori sighed. "We could share."

Deidara eyed the puppet master, slightly skeptical. "Mmm... Fine, un." Wiping his chest, he gave the towel to the redhead. Five minutes later, both were dry and they stepped into the bedroom. "Gah, Danna!" Deidara ran to the door and closed it. "Why didn't you close the door?"

Sasori shrugged. "I just wanted a shower," He admitted before going to the wardrobe that held his clothing. Deidara grumbled something and just went to his closet to get some new clothes he had recently bought.

He looked around his closet for some boxers and quickly put on some random ones. They were black with skulls on it... It must have been when he was going through his angsty teen phase. He went to where he left a few shopping bags and pulled out his new articles of clothing. He pulled out a white button-up shirt and slipped his arms through it. Once buttoned up he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and put on some black pants.. Next was a black vest and he buttoned up the last three buttons but left the top two undone. It was more of a jazzy style.

When he walked out of the closet, he found Sasori was just in a plain pair of jeans and wearing a tight black shirt. "Don't you look all spiffied up," He commented, as he rubbed his wet hair with a new towel he had gotten.

Deidara just shrugged. "Just a new outfit I bought, is all, un."

"Hm... I'm going to go help with dinner."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sasori smirked. "Because I still have to get back at Kiba for calling me a ginger."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Okay, you go do that, Danna," He muttered as went to the bathroom to style his hair.

Once Sasori had retrieved his sketch book from outside he went straight to the kitchen where he convinced the chefs to let him help cook. Or more specifically help cook Kiba's food.

-Ten minutes later-

Kiba sighed when he was finally getting tired of the pool. He sniffed the air and could tell that the chefs were already making dinner. He hoped out and grabbed his towel before running inside. He hadn't eaten in hours and it felt like he should at least get a sample of what was for dinner tonight. He ran to the kitchen to find everyone in a frenzy like every dinner. He grinned when he saw chicken just setting on the counter, looking like it was from heaven itself.

He reached out to it, only to have a wooden spoon hit his hand. "No!" The head chef barked, as she glared at the brunette. "I will not let you ruin anything else, Kiba-sama!"

"C'mon! I haven't eaten in forever!"

The woman just narrowed her eyes. "It's almost over. We were short on a few hands today, but luckily someone helped."

Kiba looked at the chef in with a confused face. "Who?"

"Sasori!" The chef cheered, throwing her arms into the air.

Kiba felt a little queazy. He only thought the redhead was joking! Suddenly his appetite left him. "O-oh, er, I need to go do... something." And he ran out of the room.

The woman just sighed.

-Dinner-

"Kiba, you haven't even sniffed your food!" Izanami shrieked. "Are you sick, baby?" She asked as she felt her son's forehead.

He pushed the hand away and gave a nervous smile. "I'm fine, Mom, just fine. I just want to save room for dessert."

"Oh! Danna said that he got to help make the sundaes, un!" Deidara said giggling.

"You have a beautiful laugh," Itachi commented dreamily from across the table, making Deidara glare daggers at him.

"Dei, be nice," Kin reminded him.

"I didn't do anything!" The younger blond protested.

"You know what, I'm just going to go to bed," Kiba said giving a nervous chuckle as he sped walk away.

Deidara looked over at his lover. "What did you do to his food, un?" He whispered.

Sasori gave a chuckle and smirked. "Nothing, I just wanted to mess with him," He replied as he took a sip of his water.

Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed as he found Itachi looking at him again, with that protective sheen in his eyes. He quickly looked away and saw that he was almost done with his food. "Um, I'm going to go to bed, too, un."

"Dei," His mother said in a warning tone.

"... Can I be excused?"

"Go," Izanami said, smiling. Deidara nodded and scampered away to the safety of his bedroom.

Sasori gazed down at his food, noticing he barely even nibbled at it. Sure it was seasoned and cooked to "perfection", but he still didn't feel like eating. "Can I be excused, too?" He asked, flashing a small smile to the brunette and she just blushed and waved her hand.

"O-of course, dear!"

Sasori almost smirked. He was now pretty sure she was a fangirl. He stood up and left his plate for the maids to clean up. He began navigating through all the halls to get to the blond's bedroom, thinking of nothing in particular.

"I wasn't lying when I said he was mine," A velvet voice said from behind.

Sasori turned his head slightly to see the Uchiha glaring at him. "I never recalled you saying that," He replied cooly. The glare intensified as the weasel's eyebrows creased together. "Don't try too hard; you may get wrinkles," Sasori said in an almost amused tone.

"I don't have to say it. It's true, so back off."

"I don't think I could really do that now," Sasori said wondering how exactly Itachi wanted him to "back off".

"We all know this wedding is a sham. In the end Deidara is going to realized he made a mistake; so save yourself the pain and just break it off," He growled.

"The thing is, I kinda don't want to do that," Sasori said turning around, giving the Uchiha an innocent look.

"You're just making it harder on yourself, Sasori. You're not what Dei needs. He needs to be protected and-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you there when he was going to get raped at his job?"

"No, but if I was then I wouldn't let him take a job bar tending."

"So you would be controlling him?"

"For his own good. He can be reckless and I think he's jumping into something he's not ready for. At least not with you."

Sasori sighed. "Maybe you should've waited a little. Maybe another year or two, then ask him, not straight after high school," Sasori muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"I did ask him but it seemed that he got bored and wanted to do something idiotic like marrying you," Itachi hissed between clenched teeth. Sasori swore he would see smoke come out of the Uchiha's ears.

"Okay, I don't want any trouble. If Deidara suddenly wants to break up with me and go to you then I'm okay with that, but in the meantime, we're getting married."

Itachi looked like he could kill at any moment.

"U-um, excuse me, but Kin-sama has asked to see Itachi-same," A nervous maid said with a light blush on her face. It seemed she didn't want to be the one to interrupt their fighting.

"I'll be there soon. Oh and Sasori."

The redhead just stared at the Uchiha with a stoic expression.

"You may want to watch where you step. Someone may get hurt."

The puppet master shrugged and turned to walk back to his shared room. What's the worse the weasel could do.

**Yeah, I'm trying to proof-read things faster for you guys :D**

**Review?**


	9. Talks can hurt

**I found out something. That music is what makes me write so much and that the reason I haven't been writing as much is because I have no music. So I got my muse back!**

**Listening to: Jar of Hearts... Which has nothing to do with this chapter! XD**

-One week later-

-Time till Wedding- One Week

-Bedroom-

"Heads up, un." Sasori turned around just in time to catch something flying towards his face. "I believe that belongs to you," Deidara said with a smirk planted across his face.

The redhead turned the object over in his hands to see it was the blond's cast. Now removed. "Gee, thanks, brat," He retorted sarcastically.

Deidara chuckled and sauntered over to his fiancé; wrapping his arms around his neck once he got to him. "You know, we still haven't done _anything _for a while now. I thought maybe I could treat you to something nice~"

Sasori scoffed. "I'm not letting you be seme, brat." He honestly thought the bomber had dropped it.

Deidara groaned, "But, Danna! We haven't had sex in over two months! I'm needy~" He finished with a whine as he nuzzled his lover's neck with his nose.

"We'll have sex after the wedding, Dei. Just wait till then," Sasori replied as he rubbed his fiancé's sides in a soothing manner.

Once again, Deidara groaned as if he were starving and there was a plate of pizza on the counter but he couldn't reach it. "Do you know how sexually frustrated I am, un? I feel like I'm going to explode and PMS for a year!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Okay, now you're just over reacting. We aren't having sex," He confirmed.

"Why _nooooot_~?"

"Because we tried three times and got caught during all of them. I feel like the only place we can have sex is at home."

"What about the honey moon, un?" Deidara asked as he titled his head up cutely.

"I guess there's fine, but here it's like a war zone and would you have sex in the middle of the war?"

Deidara thought for a moment. "If it's with you and I'm super horny, and there's a high percentage we won't die, then sure."

Sasori rubbed his eyes in irritation. "The answer is no. Your parents would also probably appreciate it that we didn't have sex while we are under the same roof."

Deidara whimpered and clutched at his lover's shirt. "God, I really need it, Danna, un. You can do whatever you want to me, really. I just need to get rid of this tension!"

Oh, how Sasori wanted to give in. His lover was looking up at him as if he had taken his candy away and was begging for it back. He almost bit his lip to restrain himself, but he kept his face calm. "No, Dei. I want to, too, but-"

"If you want it then why don't we?" Deidara asked as he grinded their groins together, making Sasori's mind falter for a second. "Please, Danna~" He whispered into the redhead's ear, before giving a small nip.

Suddenly sex didn't seem like a bad idea. He grabbed Deidara's chin with one hand, and wrapped his other around the blond's waist; pulling him closer.

Deidara realized what his lover was doing and almost jumped for joy, but that of course would ruin the "moment". Sasori leaned down and took the blond's lips roughly; not a second later shoving his tongue in the blond's orifice.

"Hey-! Oh," A voice said from the doorway. How did they forget to close it? Sasori pulled away, much to Deidara's disliking and looked over at Ino who's face had gone completely red. "Um, Mom wants to see you, Dei," She muttered, while twiddling with her fingers and avoiding the artists' gaze.

Deidara glared at his little sister. "Fuck off, Ino, un!"

"Brat-"

"Well at least I'm not whoring myself right now!"

"Why you little-"

"I'm telling Dad!" The younger blond screamed with faux tears falling down her face.

"At least I don't dress like a skank, un!" Deidara yelled back as he pulled out of his fiancé's grip.

The girl just ran out of the room, making sure to have enough tears to convince her father.

Deidara turned back around to see Sasori glaring at him with malice. "What?"

"Every time," Sasori whispered, trying to restrain himself. "Every time you want sex, we always get caught! No more sex here! Even if we come back to visit!"

Deidara gaped," B-but, Danna, un-!"

"I don't care! Now go to your mom before she gets pissed off," Sasori snapped, pointing a finger at the door.

"Why would she be in the first place? I've been late before."

"Yeah, but Ino will probably get to her too so hurry up," Sasori explained as he shoved the blond out of the room. "And don't come crying to me if you're grounded!" And with that, Sasori slammed the door and locked it.

Deidara gave a desperate groan. He needed sex so badly he was ready to claw at the door to get his lover's attention. "Fine, Danna," He muttered before walking away.

He had no idea where his mother even was, so he just wandered around, mostly moping about no sex. Sometimes his Danna was a bastard but when he set a line then that was that and Deidara hated it and always crossed it, which would get him kicked out of his own room just like now.

"Deidara!" The blond flinched and turned around to see his angry father walking towards him, with a smirking Ino trailing behind the older blond. "Did you tell Ino to ef off?" Deidara was about to correct his father, but was interrupted with, "And you called her a skank_?_!" And he winced as his father yelled even louder.

"Um, y-yes, un?"

"Deidara, she is only eleven, or somewhere around that age, and you cannot be swearing around her!"

Deidara felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment as Kin continued to yell at him. "But she called me a whore!"

"No, I said you were whoring yourself!" Ino yelled back, quickly realizing what her mistake was. She slapped a hand to her mouth and blushed as her father turned her gaze to her.

"Room. Now. Grounded!"

Ino whined and looked away. "... How long?" She whispered.

"A week. Now go," He snapped as he pointed a finger in the direction of her room. The pale blond just muttered something about backfiring and walked away.

Deidara saw his father was busy talking to himself about why he bothered to have kids and slinked away. "Where do you think you're going? We still have to decide your punishment."

Deidara gulped. "M-mom needs me, Dad. Do you know where she is, un?"

"Yes, she's in her library but you won't be going there because you're grounded, too. One week. Go to your room!"

"Sasori kicked me out!"

Kin narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What did you do?"

Deidara bit his lip. "H-he got mad at me for swearing at Ino and..."

"I didn't hear the last part."

"Fine, I'll go back to my room!" Deidara exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Before Kin could say anything, Deidara was down the hall and up the stairs.

-Ten minuets later-

"Danna~ I have to be in here or my dad will kill me! Please~ I won't even bother you, un," Deidara said for the fifth time, as he slouched against the door.

"Brat-"

"I promise! Nothing, Danna!"

The door swung open and the bomber fell over only to have his fiancé to catch him. "If you even try one thing brat, I'm throwing you out," Sasori whispered in the blond's ear in warning.

"Thanks, Danna!" Deidara squealed as he hugged his Danna's chest.

Sasori sighed, "Yeah, yeah, now get off," He demanded.

"Aw~! Danna's being mean, un~" Deidara said cutely, with a pout on his lips.

Sasori rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever, now I'm working so-"

"Can I help?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "I thought you weren't going to bother me?"

"I meant about sex, not other things. Besides I'm grounded, I'm not crying to you about it, and I wanna do something."

"Fine, but let go of me."

Deidara did so and followed Sasori to his little circle where his puppets were laid out. He ignored the the strewn out parts and got his clay which Itachi was oh so kind to buy for him... He was planning on blowing it up later.

"Hey, Danna, do you have a puppet that you don't like, un?" Deidara asked as he sat next to his fiancé, his hands already digging into the new box of clay.

"Here." Deidara looked to his left and picked up the puppet Sasori was handing to him. It wasn't very tall; about half the length of his forearm from head to toe. It's face was blank and it was missing an arm.

"Why don't you want this one?" Deidara asked, eyeing each piece for any imperfections. Everything was sanded down, all the screws were in, and when he looked around he saw the little arm just laying there, waiting for it to be joined with it's body.

"That was just something I made out of boredom. I still have to finish the ones for work," Sasori answered as he took out a thin paint brush and fuchsia paint. "Tch. I hate this color."

"Aw~! But it's so cute, Danna...! Is it pink or purple, un?"

The puppet master squinted and began applying pencil thin designs on a puppet even smaller than the one Deidara was holding. "It's purple, brat."

"Why is it so small?" Deidara wondered as he dug into his new clay.

"Shikamaru and Temari just had their baby, remember-"

"When was this_?_!" Deidara screeched.

"Tch! You made me mess up, brat!" Sasori grumbled as he wiped away a smudge barely noticeable to the human eye. "Anyway, they had their baby yesterday and they called to tell us. We couldn't go to their baby shower and I needed to make them a gift... And they also told me to."

The bomber pouted. "Why didn't you tell me, un?"

"Must have slipped my mind. Now, shush. I want to get this done quickly," Sasori demanded as he continued to mark the little creation in his hands.

Deidara just gazed down at the wooden creation in the puppet masters hand and raised a brow. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy, that's why they told me to use purple for it," Sasori replied sarcastically.

"Well, so-o-rry! I was just asking," Deidara grumbled as he looked down at the clay in his hands. It was nothing yet but it could also be everything. "... When are we going to have a baby, un?"

Sasori's eyes widened and his brush slipped, in return, there was a large diagonal mark across the puppet chest. "God damn it, Deidara!" The redhead quickly picked up a rag and poured some paint remover on it. He scrubbed away all traces of the fuchsia and dried the puppet so he could start over. He began grumbling something and he began working again. He hated going over something again because the original was always better.

Deidara frowned and began to mold his clay in silence. Sasori had been avoiding that question a lot recently. The only time he really gave him an answer was at the pool party two months ago and that was an unsure maybe which at the moment meant nothing. He had actually wanted a child for a while now, one year to be exact but he was too afraid to ask his lover.

-One year ago-

Deidara gave a content smile as he and his Danna sat on a park bench, enjoying the evening sun. The sun-kissed blond had his head leaning on the redheads shoulder and they fingers were laced together. So far the couple have been together for two years; the longest relationship either of them have ever been in. Deidara felt a hand wrap around his shoulder and he just snuggled closer to his lover, who was smiling down at him.

The blond spotted a couple in the park, a little baby with them. The mother had long brown hair and the father short black hair. Their child, assuming by the clothing a girl, had her father's black hair. They took their daughter to a little swing for babys and Deidara watched in interest. The love that the parents showed their baby. When they put her in, the father pushed, while the mother was in front, giving her daughter kisses as she got close enough. The little girl laughed whenever her mother got close enough and it made Deidara envious. They had something so nice; a family and a calm one at that.

He looked up at his Danna who's smile was gone as he looked at the family. "Isn't that cute, Danna?" Deidara asked in a teasing tone and the redhead just looked away from the trio.

"No," He answered, making Deidara's smile go.

"Why? Do you not like kids, un?"

"You could say that," He muttered as he looked back at the family in distaste.

Deidara didn't know but Sasori wasn't looking at the baby. He was looking at the loving mother and father. He could barely remember the people who's offspring he had became. He only had a picture of them. They died when he was only four. They left for a small vacation to the Konohagakure hot springs, but they never even made it. They got into a car accident and Sasori was only told eleven years later. His grandmother had lied to him all those years and that's why he hated her so much.

Sure kids were annoying at times but he didn't want any because of that. He just didn't want something to happen to him which meant his child would be left alone like he was. The emptiness that he had spiraled into was terrible. But after the years he had picked himself up and he met Deidara. A hyperactive blond, who had a big mouth and the stupidest idea of art. He was still a child and Sasori was happy with just him.

That brought a smile on the stoic man's face and he let his head fall on top of his lovers.

Deidara looked up and smiled up at his Danna before reaching up and giving the older man a sweet kiss.

-Present-

Deidara realized he was just sitting there, staring at the clay in his palms. Sasori was still painting and he still hadn't answered the question. If his father realized that Deidara wanted something that Sasori was denying he would break them up. But he would only do that if they had just started dating. Now it was too late.

But Deidara kept his desires unknown to everyone. He would mention it every once and a while to Sasori but it never seemed like anything serious to the puppet master. Just a thought.

"What's wrong?"

Deidara looked up to see his fiancé still working on the puppet. "Nothing. Just... thinking, is all, un," Deidara whispered as he began molding his clay.

"About," Sasori edged on and Deidara gulped.

"Sasori." This caught the redhead's attention and he stopped his actions, to look at the bomber, who was gazing down at the clay in his hands. "Would you ever want a... a child, un?" Deidara was only met by silence and he felt like he made a terrible decision by asking his lover this.

"Dei, I don't think I'd made a very good father. Not saying that you wouldn't but I doubt I could even do something like that. Kids just... aren't my thing," Sasori lied. He didn't want his lover to know the real reason he didn't want a child. He felt it was better to lie then express his fears.

He looked down at Deidara, who had his eyes closed. "Okay," He whispered, trying to hold back tears. If it meant being with his Danna then he would do anything... Or lose anything. Even dreams.

-One hour later-

The duo worked in silence and Sasori was almost done with his small figurine. All that was left was the face.

_"Sasori Akasuna please go to Kin-sama's office, please."_

Sasori looked around confused. "It's just the intercom, Danna," Deidara explained, too engrossed in his clay.

"'Kay," The redhead muttered as he got up. He had no idea where the office was so he walked up to a maid. She was busy so she just explained it to the puppet master.

And now five minutes later he was lost. "Shit," Sasori swore to himself as he scratched his head. He was never given the tour and he wished he'd asked for one. He had done exactly as the maid had said too! Go straight ahead, up the stairs take the fifth left, then down the a hall with wooden floors, then take the first right, go down a flight of stairs and go down the hall to and take the first left and there should be a large wooden door.

Sasori growled and pulled at his hair. Maybe he missed a turn or something. He was going back to the room, if he could even find it. Once he turned around he saw a large wooden door and almost face palmed. How he missed it, he had no idea. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He waited for a minute and tried again.

Getting impatient he opened the door to see no one there. He raised a brow and stepped him. "Hello?" Nothing.

He walked around the room, to see if anyone was hiding and found nothing. There were two other doors in the room and one of them was a closet. The other one was slightly open so he just pushed it open. He took one look inside and his eyes widened. Screens. And not just any screens. Video monitors.

"What the hell...?" He asked in awe. There was a monitor of every room in the house! He stepped in and saw one of the kitchen. The chefs working on dinner and Kiba was sneaking some food. Ino's room. She was painting her toenails while talking on the phone. Naruto was sleeping in his room.

Panic began to fill Sasori. What if Kin had seen him and Deidara having sex_?_! What if he saw them and that's why he had hit Sasori in the face?

He was about to book it out of there but stopped when he saw his lover's room. The blond was still there but Sasori didn't know what he was doing. He was hugging his knees to his chest and he was hunched over, his body shaking. He was crying. Sasori looked at the monitor confused. Why was he crying?

Was it their conversation? Sasori didn't understand why the blond was so upset about it. He knew he wanted a kid but not this badly!

Sasori's head snapped away from the screen when he heard footsteps. He got out of the room as quietly as possible and closed the door. A few seconds later he saw the blond's father enter a small smile on his face. "Hi, Sasori," He greeted and the redhead just smiled back, slightly nervous of being caught.

"Hello, Kin," He greeted back, but the blond was too busy getting a paper to bother with the reply.

"There was a complication with one of the wedding plans," The blond said dead serious.

"What is it?" Sasori asked, confused.

Kin looked at Sasori and smiled. "You didn't even ask for mine or Izanami's blessing," He replied chuckling.

Sasori sweat-dropped. That was right. He didn't even ask if he could marry Deidara. "Oh, er... Can I marry Deidara?" He asked, slightly nervous.

Kin just laughed and pat the redheads shoulder, probably bruising him. The man was taller than him by almost half a foot. "I think it's kind of late to say no, so I suppose so."

Sasori raised a brow. "Is that it?"

"No. Do you want fish or chicken at the wedding," Kin asked, as he held the paper and a pen.

"Um, chicken?"

"Great, see you later. Oh, and tell Dei he can leave his room," Kin said, as he sat down on his cushiony chair, signaling Sasori to leave, which he did happily.

Kin sighed and stared at the door to the security room. It was closed.

Once Sasori returned to his lovers room, he looked like he did when he left. "Hey, Dei," Sasori said, unsure if the blond was alright.

"Hi, Danna, un," Deidara replied in a cheery tone as he turned around to looked at his Danna, grinning. Any sings of tears once there were gone.

Sasori wanted to ask the bomber if he was okay but since he looked fine, it seemed he didn't want him to know he was upset with the decision. "Um, after I'm done with the puppet, do you want to do something?"

Deidara could tell Sasori felt uneasy. What did he and his father talk about? Did he threaten Sasori? "Uh, sure, but I'm not sure I'm allowed out of my room, un."

"Your dad said it was okay," Sasori confirmed a small smile on his face.

"Can we get ice-cream?"

"Sure," Sasori replied as he sat down to finish his puppet.

Deidara squealed. "Thanks, Danna!"

Sasori chuckled. "Yeah, yeah."

**Dei knew about the cameras which was why he covered himself and Sasori in chapter three XD  
><strong>**Small note: Deidara met Sasori when he was nineteen and they have been together for three now. Just in case anyone forgot.**

**Review?**


	10. Refitting and sweet treats

-One week later-

-Time till wedding- Two days

"Mom, why do I have to try on my dress again, un?" Deidara asked nervously as he and his mother walked to the store where they bought his dress.

"We have to see if we have to make any arrangements since so much time has gone by," Izanami answered as she walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, Deidara Iwa, please." The woman smiled and nodded.

"Just down the hall there," She said smiling.

The duo left and Deidara kept his head ducked down. "Do you think I got fat or something?"

"No, Dei."

"Can we hurry this up," The bomber muttered as he pulled his mother to go faster.

"We have time," His mother said as she slowed down to see any different dresses.

"Come on~" He whined. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He just didn't want to see the consultant he punched in the face. He had broken her nose after all.

"Oh, fine," Izanami sighed and they went to try on the dress. They sat in the small changing room and Deidara prayed to god that the same woman didn't come to them.

The door opened and Deidara blanched. "I have a dress for Deidara... Iwa," The blond said as she read the tag. She turned her head to see the blond smiling at her nervously. Boy did she look pissed. It seemed her nose was still broken or she had gotten a nose job because she had a white bandage encasing her nose. She put on a fake smile and hung up the dress. "Now, are we here because you changed your mind or just to try it on again?" She asked with a clipboard in her hand. It seemed mandatory.

"Um, just to try it on again, un," Deidara answered smiling.

"Okay. This happens a lot. Sometimes the brides like to try on their dresses again because they think they've gained... Good thing you came here," She said smiling.

Deidara suddenly had the urge to beat the living shit out of this chick again. Last time he had to be pried off of her so he would stop punching her. You didn't think he broke his arm by just punching her once, did you?

"Now, let's get into this dress," She said happily.

(A/N)

Once Deidara slipped into his dress, he was very smug that it still fit like a glove. He was standing on a small stool in front of mirror as the consultant looked him over. "Is there anything you would like to change on this dress?" Chika asked with her fake smile still in tow. It seemed she was trying very hard since her eyebrow kept on twitching.

"What am I even doing here?" A voice asked from around the corner.

"We have a surprise! Now go!"

Deidara paled and tried to run back into the dressing room, only to trip and fall face down. The assistant burst out laughing and the bomber growled, before propping himself up by his elbow.

"Deidara?"

The said blond blushed and looked to see his fiancé standing there confused. "H-hi, Danna, un."

The redhead growled. "Damn it, Kiba!"

"You're not supposed to see the bride in the dress before the wedding! Bad luck for you!" A voice yelled before two sets of footsteps were heard.

Deidara gulped and Izanami sighed. "Oh, well, this family was never really superstitious," She said as she helped her son up.

"Oh, it seems you've torn something here," Chika said and Deidara paled. It seemed when he tripped, he tripped on his dress causing it to rip. It was right in front of his left leg and it had gone up about a foot.

"Are you okay?" A voice said from behind and Deidara looked at his lover disappointed.

He sighed. "I guess," He whispered, but he knew that there was no way the fix the dress with no one noticing and this dress came all the way from Kumo, which was three days from Iwa.

Sasori frowned but stopped when the assistant came up to him a very friendly smile on her face. "Oh, are you a friend of Deidara's?"

Sasori raised a brow. "You could say that."

Deidara was too upset with his dress to even notice that his assistant was flirting with his lover.

"So, I get off soon and I was wondering if you wanted some drinks."

Sasori smirked at the woman who's name he found out to be Chika. "I thought guys are supposed to ask women for drinks?"

"Oh, who follows old traditions anyway," She said, waving her hand laughing. "So about drinks...?"

"Oh, I'm busy tonight. I promised to take my fiancé out for lunch," Sasori said, giving a kind smile to the dirty blond, who's face fell. Deidara looked up confused. The puppet master never promised lunch. "How 'bout another time? I'm going to be on my honeymoon soon, so after that...? How about in two weeks?"

Chika began stammering and took put the pieces together and understood who the redhead was here for. "Er, it's okay, I'm going to be busy for a while still," She said giving a small chuckle while rubbing the back of her head.

Sasori just shrugged and went to Deidara. He wrapped his arms around his waist (Dei's back is to him) and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder.

Deidara smiled at his lover's amused face as they watched Chika walk away in frustration from the mirror. "You're taking me out to lunch, un?"

Sasori chuckled and kissed the blond's heated cheek. "I am now," He whispered against the soft skin.

"Why did you even bother with her in the first place?" Deidara asked as he turned his head so their noses could brush against each other.

Sasori gave another chuckle. "I wanted to see her reaction. I thought it would be better," Sasori admitted.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Because every girl throws herself at your feet, right?"

Sasori smirked. "That seems about right, but I don't need them," He muttered, leaning in, their lips centimeters apart.

"You're so full of yourself, un," Deidara whispered and their lips met softly.

They were interrupted by coughing and Deidara sighed before he pulled away. Apparently his mother had left after she realized his dress was torn and she had someone go see if there was a spare. Chika was back and judging by the blush on her cheek she saw the kiss.

"It seems we can't fix the dress but it seems we have a spare. A-aparently you ordered another dress when you chose this one in case anything happened to it."

Deidara gave a sigh of relief and Sasori smiled. "Well, as long as I don't see you in the other one, we shouldn't have any bad luck," He confirmed and Deidara giggled. He honestly felt like a little school girl. Sasori was making him flustered on purpose! "Come on, let's go get food."

"Un!" Deidara grunted, nodding.

Once he got out of his dress, they all left for lunch and Sasori thought he should treat his fiancé to somewhere nice.

McDonalds!

"Gee, Danna, you chose the spiffiest place in town," Deidara said, sarcastically.

"Oh, brighten up, Dei. Anything fancy and we would have to wait for an hour for seating. Be glad Sasori chose a place that you actually like," Izanami said, as she walked in between the couple. Deidara sighed and Sasori opened the door for them.

"Once they ordered, they sat down in a booth; Izanami in one and Sasori and Deidara in the other. Sasori had his arm around the bomber as they waited for food.

"Kiba's a jerk," Deidara stated, careful with his choice of wording since he was around his mother. Sasori had just told them how they had lured him away from the house saying that Deidara wanted to see him somewhere and how they ditched him.

"Oh, well, I get to spend the rest of the afternoon with you," Sasori said into his lovers blond hair.

Deidara yawned and waited for the server to bring them their food. In a few minutes the steaming food was there and they dug in.

"Danna~" Deidara whined once he finished his salad.

"What, brat?"

"I want ice-cream~ Chocolate!" Deidara demanded and Sasori sighed.

"They don't have chocolate, Dei. They have chocolate dipped. Do you want that?"

"No, chocolate- no, rocky-road!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "'Kay, we'll get some rocky-road after this. Izanami, do you want any?"

"Oh, it's fine, Sasori. I still want to fit into my dress for the wedding!" She replied blushing and waving her hand.

"Okay," The redhead said as he got out from the booth. "Come on, brat," He said, waiting for his lover to get out.

"Mmm, carry me, un," Deidara said as he lifted up his arms.

"... No, now come on."

"Ple-ease~!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the blond's arms. He slung the bomber on his back and Deidara exclaimed in happiness.

Izanami sweat-dropped when she saw her twenty-two year old son being carried around like a kid. The ice-cream shop was right across the parking lot so Sasori had to deal with the monkey on his back for that much longer.

"Hey, what flavor are you gonna get, Danna?" Deidara asked as he rested his chin on his fiancé's head.

"We're going for you, brat."

"But I don't want to get any if no one else is, un!" Deidara complained. "Let's go back then."

"Brat, we're already half way there, we're going," Sasori growled. "... I'll get coffee."

"Okay!" Deidara grinned happily back at his mom. "What're you getting, Mom?"

"I said I didn't want any, Deidara," She sighed. "I'm just going with you guys, is all."

Deidara frowned and let out a dramatic sigh. "It's hot, Danna, un!"

"I know that, brat. How do you think I feel?" Sasori asked as he turned his head to send a small glare to his lover.

Deidara just kept on grinning till they got to the ice-cream shop. "Danna, there's a long line," Deidara observed.

"Well, get off-"

"No! I want my ice-cream first, un!" Deidara exclaimed as he clung to his lover as if he were a koala and Sasori was his eucalyptus tree.

"God, brat," Sasori groaned as he waited for everyone to get their ice-cream.

A little girl around the age of three, with light blue hair looked at the couple then at her father. "Daddy, can I have a piggy-back ride?" The father, Sasori presumed, was too busy messing with his phone to pay attention to the girl. "Daddy?"

"Hm? Oh, when we get home. Not now," The man said as he glanced at his daughter. The bluenette frowned and held his hand tightly, waiting for him to hold it back.

Sasori looked away from the scene, not wanting to think about neglect at the moment. One thing he did know about his parents was that they were always there and loving. Almost like they knew they weren't going to last any longer. They took care of him as much as they could even when work was busy. They were there and they left just like that.

"What's wrong, Danna?"

Sasori was snapped out of his haze and turned his head to see Deidara resting his chin on his shoulder again, looking concerned. He sighed and looked away. "Nothing, Dei."

"Hm...?" Deidara decided to leave it alone since his lover seemed to not want to talk about it.

They were standing there for almost fifteen minutes and it was now the little girls turn to pick her ice-cream. "What do you want, Chuurippu?" (A/N: Tulip.)

The girl couldn't see the ice-cream and frowned. "I..."

The father sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Vanilla." The worker nodded and scooped some of the cream colored treat and handed it to the father. The man looked at the ice-cream in distaste and handed it to his daughter before walking away.

"W-wait," She said, scrambling to catch up to the man. She Began running, not even noticing that her shoelaces were untied and before she knew it, she was spiraling towards the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst. And the worst being dropping her ice-cream, or scrapping her knee.

After a few seconds she opened one eye, wondering why she hadn't hit the ground yet. "You okay?" Turning her head slightly she saw a man smiling down at her kindly; the one giving a piggy-back ride to his friend. He had caught her. She nodded her head slowly.

"Chuurippu," The man called walking out of the store.

"O-okay! Thank you," She said with a small smile before running off again.

Sasori groaned and got up from his knees. "Do you have any idea how much you weigh?"

Deidara just laughed. "But aren't you glad you helped that little girl, un? That's just sweet of you, Danna," He said in a teasing tone. "Don't tell me you don't like kids after that."

Sasori just blushed. "I can drop you and we won't get ice-cream," He warned and his lover just laughed.

"Fine, I'll stop... But just because I like being on top," He said as he nuzzled his nose against his fiancé's cheek.

Sasori scoffed and looked at the cashier. "One scoop of coffee on a waffle cone-"

"And one scoop of rocky-road on a cake cone, un!" Deidara finished happily.

The cashier handed the blond the cones since Sasori was busy holding his lover up. Deidara began eating his ice-cream, not even bothering to give Sasori his.

"Brat, you're getting ice-cream in my hair," Sasori complained as he felt something cold land on his head.

"No, I'm not- Oh..."

Sasori rolled his eyes. He'd have to clean that up later. Once they got back to the car, Deidara hoped off, giving Sasori's arms a break. The couple sat in the back, eating their ice-cream, while Izanami drove back to the house.

"Hey, Danna, can I have some of your ice-cream, un?"

"No," Sasori answered as he continued to eat his with a spoon. (A/N: Like a girl.)

"Why not?" Deidara asked frowning. "You always let me try some," He whined.

"You got ice-cream in my hair, brat and I just took a shower today."

"It was an accident!"

Sasori just ignored the blond and the car ride was silent the rest of the way back.

(A/N: I may watch "Say Yes To The Dress" and "Four Weddings" a lot but I have no clue about dresses so go to the link to see the dress! P.S. My sister makes me watch those shows! http: / / 4. bp. blogspot. com / - GEsPE1dxdBA / Tg -I7KUWS -I / AAAAAAAAGFk / VAIo2OJyry8 / s1600 / wedding % 2 Bdresses % 2Bpictures - 3 . jpg) (A/N: The beads in the story are silver. not pink and no tiara, or necklace. And the front is longer and there is no opening on the side.)

**GAWD! I'm babysitting and I only managed to post this because one of the kids is taking a nap and the other is watching tv. But the nap one keeps on waking up and falling asleep which means I have to keep on checking on her. I'ma be tired =.="**

**Review?**


	11. Nice night, terrible morning

-Time till wedding- One Day

Deidara groaned and continued to lie in bed, still awake. He didn't know that waiting a week for sex would be so hard. He only had one more day and he honestly thought he couldn't take it.

"I'm trying to sleep, Dei," Sasori mumbled as he had an arm over his eyes.

"But, Danna~!" Deidara groaned again, rubbing up against the redhead. "I'll do anything~" He finished before nipping at the puppet masters ear.

"If you keep this up we won't even have sex on the honeymoon," Sasori warned.

Deidara sighed. "What about you, un? Don't you want to have sex? I thought you would have been frustrated by now, Danna."

"I am getting very frustrated, with you, right now," Sasori growled before turning to his side, glaring at nothing in particular.

Deidara pouted his lip and began thinking of any way that his lover would give in. "Fine," He said, sighing dramatically. "I guess I'll just have to take care of myself, un."

Sasori's eyebrows furrowed. What did he mean by that? Noticing that the redhead wouldn't budge Deidara took initiative. He slipped out of his boxers, not that Sasori cared, and began sucking on two of his fingers. Once they were covered in enough saliva he slipped them under the sheets and down in between his legs before prodded his entrance. He gave a gasp and added the second one with the first, this time causing him to moan.

"What're you doing?" Sasori asked, sitting up.

"T-taking care of m-myself, un," Deidara answered as he continued to finger-fuck himself. He gave a whine as he tried to find his prostate.

Sasori knew that Deidara was just trying to get him to cave and to be honest, it was working. Deidara was moaning and panting as he started to stoke himself softly in rhythm with his fingers. He gave an even louder moan as he reached his prostate, arching his back slightly. Sasori bit his lip and lied back down. He would not fall for the blonds "charm".

"D-Danna~" Deidara moaned loudly. "Please... Please fuck me, un~" Another moan escaped his lips and he wished that Sasori would hurry up and take him! "P-please!"

A pair of lips crashed over his own, silencing him. He gave a moan as he felt his lover's body hovering over his. Sasori pulled away from the kiss and began attacking his neck. "Do you have any idea how annoying you are?" He asked between kisses and nips.

Deidara mewled and stroked himself harder, his fingers following. "P-please," He whispered. He felt his fiancé grab both of his hands and hold them above his head. He whined as his pleasure was taken away.

Sasori looked at his lover and smirked. It looked like he had just taken away his puppy and kicked it for good measure. "Since you keep on pestering me, I'm not going to prepare you," He whispered and thrusted his freed erection into the blond, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Just go!" He pleaded and Sasori continued to smirk. He pulled out almost all the way and thrusted back in, twice as hard as the last time. Deidara cried even louder and clutched at his lover's hair. Trying to get better access, Sasori moved Deidara's left leg over his shoulder and his other around his hip. Deidara just gasped as he slid in with more ease. "H-harder!"

Sasori buried his face in the crook of the blonds neck as he thrusted in with all his might. From the noises Deidara was making, it sounded like he was doing a pretty good job. He began slowing his thrusts to see the blond's reaction and this time it actually looked like he killed the puppy. "What's wrong?" Sasori asked teasingly.

Deidara groaned and looked at his lover with pleading eyes, while he just looked back with innocence. He rubbed against his sweet spot teasingly and Deidara gave a groan. "Please don't tease me, Danna."

"What is it you want, _Dei-da-ra_?" Sasori asked, saying each syllable in the blonds ear, before giving a small nip at the lobe.

"I want you to fuck me, un!" Deidara practically screamed and Sasori smirked.

"You're going to wake the whole house, brat," He whispered as he began moving faster.

Deidara honestly didn't care at the moment. The only thing he could even concentrate on was the pleasure he was experiencing. He hadn't felt this in two months and he wasn't shamed to say he missed it. "Oh~ Sasori, p-please... harder," He panted as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Sasori chuckled as he heard his brat begging under him. "You sound like a whore, brat."

Deidara groaned and clutched harder at his lover's hair. "Y-you're the one, Ah~ who's making me o-one," He panted out, and Sasori smirked as he began nipping at the blond's neck. "No h-hickeys, un," Deidara warned. His wedding was tomorrow and he did not want his neck to be covered in bruises as he walked down the aisle.

Sasori chuckled and licked his neck. "No promises."

Deidara gave a small gasp and turned his head for better access. Okay, he didn't really care about hickeys anymore, he could just cover it up with make-up. He mewled in pleasure as Sasori began bitting and sucking his neck almost lovingly. He gave a loud cry as his prostate was struck again and his back arched. He reached down and stroked himself roughly.

Sasori smirked. "You are a whore," He whispered as he continued to thrust harder, making himself groan. "Do you feel good, Deidara?"

"Y-yes!" Deidara moaned as he threw his head back again. "I f-feel really good, D-Danna, un~!" He began stroking himself faster, his release just around the corner.

"Good," Sasori moaned out as he nipped at the blond's collar bone.

Deidara gasped loudly and screamed as he came over his and Sasori's stomachs and chests. He lied there exhausted and panting as Sasori finished taking him. He heard him groan warmth filled him. Sasori collapsed on top of him, panting hard. Two months with no sex really brings your stamina down. He pulled out slowly and lied down on his back, surprised no one interrupted them.

Sasori felt Deidara cuddle up to him with a content sigh and he in return wrapped an arm around him. "Was that so hard, Danna, un?"

"Yes. How are you going to walk tomorrow?" He asked with his eyes close, half-asleep.

Deidara yawned. "I'll manage... Night, Danna. Love you, un."

"Loves," Sasori whispered. (A/N: Short version of I love you.)

-Deidara-

In the morning Sasori and Deidara weren't supposed to see each other, even though they weren't even supposed to see each other the night before the wedding, but plans changed.

And Deidara had been fidgety the whole time as he was getting ready. Mostly because he couldn't get comfortable standing, or sitting.

"Dei, will you hold still?" Izanami asked as she curled her sons hair.

"Mmm, fine," Deidara mumbled as he had the sudden urge to rub his lower back.

"What did you do last night, Dei?" Konan asked with a wink and he just blushed and looked away.

It was embarrassing enough for everyone to know what he and Sasori did last night just by looking at him. He had three huge hickeys on his neck and he had a very noticeable limp. Not to mention his whole family heard him last night. He wanted to burry his face in his hands in shame. Naruto had no idea what the bruises were and had asked if Sasori had beaten him up and Deidara honestly didn't know how to answer. And the limp just made him want to die.

_God, if I had waited just one more day this wouldn't be happening! _He screamed at himself. _No, it was worth it! _Really no matter what he said to himself, nothing helped.

"'Kay time for make-up!" Konan squealed.

That's when Deidara noticed his hair was done. It was out of its usual ponytail and was curled along with his fringe that was pinned back. He began wondering why his mother never became a hairdresser.

Konan turned his chair around so he was facing her and soon the make-up was on. Not a lot but just some foundation and concealers and just a touch of eye shadow. (A/N: My sister also makes me watch Michelle Phan.)

"I don't think we have enough cover up for the hickeys though." Deidara glared at his friend and she just laughed. "Oh, lighten up, Dei! I'm only teasing!"

By the time they were all done it was time for Deidara to get into his dress. "Why do you look so glum, Dei? Are you sad that you're sealing yourself off for all eternity?" His mother asked in a teasing tone.

Deidara sighed, "No, Mom, I'm just tired-" He stopped there when he saw his mother's look. She was smirking at him and it felt like his face was on fire. "I..."

"Aw~ Dei looks cute when he's pouting," Konan teased as she hugged her friend. "Do ya wanna see how you look, sweetie?"

Deidara sighed. "I might as well get it over with, un."

"'Kay!" She turned Deidara around and he stared at himself in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself! He honestly thought his mother and Konan made him look girly on purpose. Konan had made him look slightly paler then his natural skin tone and she also managed to get his hickeys covered up which he was thankful for. He had on some light massacre and eye liner, and some light blue-ish/silver-ish eyeshadow. And just for extra measures she added blush so it looked like he would be embarrassed forever. She also added some Hawaiian Tropic Lipgloss® just for fun.

Deidara couldn't ponder himself anymore as he was dragged to the dressing room to change. Once he came out he wanted to go hide in a corner. Everyone was cooing over him and saying how beautiful he looked. He wanted to rip his dress off to show that he was still a man but he chose to wear it so it didn't really matter anymore.

"Here," A voice said from behind and Deidara turned his head to see his mother putting a necklace on him. There was a diamond and a silver band wrapped around it like a tear drop. "It was mine when me and your father got married. I thought you should have it," Izanami said smiling with tears in her eyes.

Deidara smiled back at his mother and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom, un."

-Sasori-

Sasori was dealing with his own things while Deidara got ready. Nina thought it would be fitting to try and dye his hair black before the ceremony but Kin had managed to tell her that that wasn't needed. But she still tried to style it to look neater but he just ruffled it up again.

Kiba and Akamaru were playing pranks to pass the time and to avoid them Sasori just stood in one spot. Naruto had just came back from where the girls were to participate in the pranks till their father had been caught up in one. Now the trio of deviant boys turned into little angels as they greeted the guests at the door.

Speaking of guests. Deidara had a lot of relatives and friends coming. Almost four-hundred. They had rented a big enough space for the ceremony and reception hall and the cocktail hour but still. And so far three girls had come up to him to talk and flirt with him. They handled it pretty hard when he said he was the groom. He looked at one of the girls who was crying, with her friends trying to comfort her. She was even one of the bridesmaids!

All of the bridesmaids wore pale purple dresses that went straight to the floor with some pleats as well. All of their hair was styled the same as well, curled and in a sort of bun... Sasori really didn't know, nor did he care.

His thoughts began to drift and he frowned. He needed to take care of something. He really didn't want to but it seemed like it was necessary. He began walking out of the building, confusing Kiba. _Where's he going?_

-Deidara-

"Come on, Dei! We need to get to the wedding!" Izanami said, trying to get her son to walk faster. "And stop limping."

"Mom, I'm in high-heels and sore, un. I'll walk normal when I have to," Deidara retorted as he went at his own pace. Once he got into the limo he winced and swore loudly. He almost regretted it but just the thought of having another night full of sexual tension made him shudder in fear. Two months with no sex is something he would never do again.

The limo ride was only ten minutes but when they got there it seemed that something was wrong. No one could find Sasori.

Deidara groaned, "Can someone please find him?" He wanted to burry his face in his hands but his mother wouldn't let him get depressed or ruin his make up.

"He left around half an hour ago, looking distracted. Maybe he wanted some time to himself?" Kiba suggested and Deidara shook his head worried.

One rule about Sasori: Hates waiting and making others wait. So where the hell was he?

Kin's phone beeped and he looked at it. "It's Sasori. He says to start everything and he'll be there in time," He explained, making Deidara sigh in relief.

All the bridesmaids began going down with their men and then the ring bearer and flower girls and now it was Deidara's turn. Still no Sasori.

"Dei, we have to go," Izanami said in a hurry. "He'll be here, okay."

Deidara nodded, as he felt butterflies in his stomach, soon turning into what felt like a chainsaw. He felt like throwing up.

His mother got on his right and his father the left. They stepped into the reception area and everyone stood up, smiling at him. It seemed that missing the groom wasn't so out of the ordinary.

Once Deidara got to the alter (A/N: He's atheist in this story but his parents are catholic. So he's doing it for them.) he stood there, smiling nervously at everyone.

"Where's the groom?" The priest whispered to the blond and Deidara felt like he couldn't talk so Kin whispered back to him.

A minute passed and Deidara felt like an eternity was passing.

_Hurry up, Sasori._

-Later-

Everything was dead silent in the church. Nothing was heard but a gentle sob that could hurt anyone who listened to it.

After an hour and a half most of the guests had left, leaving only close relatives. Then another hour and they left, this time only leaving two of Deidara's friends and his family.

Two hours later and everyone was heading home, except for Kin and Izanami who were trying to calm down their son who was crying. Deidara was sitting down at the steps of the alter, his knees up and his arms resting on them as his forearms covered his head as he cried.

He had been like this for over an hour now. "C-come on, Deidara," Izanami begged, her voice close to breaking. "Let's go h-home. Okay?" She said with a small smile, but her son kept on crying.

Kin just stared at his son, amazed at how much he trusted the redhead only to have it burn him in the end. He kneeled by his son and sighed. "Deidara. You cannot let one little thing break you down, okay."

"It's not one little thing, un," Deidara whispered as he glared at his father with bloodshot eyes. "We were getting married today and he stood me up! How would you feel, Dad_?_!" Deidara asked as he stood up. "I fucking loved him and he didn't even show up! Do you have any idea how I might feel right now_?_! This is not a _little _thing. I wanted to spend my life with him and he's gone, un," Deidara finally finished with a sob before turning away from his parents, too ashamed to look at them in the face.

Sasori was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

**I know all of you are happy now :)**

**Review?**


	12. Falling apart

Deidara continued to stare at his bedroom wall, too tired to do anything else as he lied in his bed. It had already been a day since Sasori had disappeared and no one has heard from him, nor could they reach him.

No one bothered Deidara, knowing he didn't want to be bothered in the first place. His mother would make attempts to talk to him but he just tuned her out. She left food one time and came back two hours later to find it untouched with her son still in the same spot.

He hadn't eaten in over a day and she was beginning to worry, almost to the point of tears. She had never seen her eldest son so broken. It was like his soul was stolen and whoever took it had no remorse for the crime they had done. Her husband tried to reassure her but she knew that she wasn't the one who needed it.

Kin wasn't upset or even sad, he was angry beyond belief. His son had been hurt beyond belief and no one could help him, and it was all because of that stupid fiancé of his. He had asked Deidara in the beginning if he thought it was a good choice and the blond had said yes. It was his fault as much as the Akasuna's.

Kin had decided that once he had found the redhead he wouldn't let him hurt his son again.

"Dei, I brought you some food," Izanami said as she slowly opened the door to her son's room. "I got your favorite; oatmeal with cinnamon," She said, trying to bring her sons spirits up.

The blond didn't even flinch. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and he still wasn't tired. He just felt the pain as it festered inside him.

Izanami sighed. "You have to get over it, Deidara. You can't let this run your life."

She was only greeted by silence. "... I began wondering why he didn't show up," A small voice said through the emptiness. "Did I say something? Did he not want children as much as I did? Did he play me from the beginning? What was so wrong for him to disappear without a word?"

The brunette was about to speak up but was interrupted by her husband entering the room. "Deidara, I have to show you something."

Deidara just snuggled closer to his pillow, not interested with what his father wanted at all. "I don't care," He whispered.

Kin ignored his words and put the papers in front of his son's face. They were receipts. More specifically a receipt for an airplane ticket to Sunagakure. Deidara slowly read the information and it felt like his heart broke even further when he saw his former lovers signature there at the bottom as he had payed with a credit card.

Just the truth right in front of his face, that his fiancé had left him made him go into a hysteria. He remembered crying and his parents trying to calm him down. His mother demanding what his father had shown him. The argument they got in to. The screaming. As he felt his younger siblings peaking through the door to see what was going on.

It had only taken one person to tear this family apart and Deidara would never forgive him for all the agony he had caused.

-Later-

Soon, Deidara had cried himself to sleep and Kin was doing everything in his power to trying to find Sasori and to make him pay. Deidara honestly didn't care what he did anymore, as long as he didn't have to see his ex-fiancés face.

Everyone who was at the wedding knew what happened and they blamed the blond for falling for the puppet master. No one really pitied him. Maybe some empathy but they all saw it as his fault. He chose to love a man like that and that's what caused him pain. It was all his fault, which made Deidara want to disappear for his terrible mistake.

-Dreams-

Deidara was suffocating. He couldn't get a wisp of oxygen at all and it felt like his lungs would collapse at any second. Water was all around him and it was dark. He reached out, trying to at least signal someone of his distress. His eyes opened only to find more darkness.

It felt like he wouldn't last much longer and his eyes were slowly closing. He felt a pair of arms grab him but air still didn't come to him. He felt himself be placed on the ground as gently as possible and he felt something pumping his chest and soft mumbling.

_"Come on... Wake up, damn it!"_

A pair of lips sealed his own and he could breath again once air flowed through them. He began coughing and he looked through his half closed eyes to his savior looking down at him with teary brown eyes and a worried face.

_"Deidara...!"_

The said blond woke up with a start and realized he was panting and sweating. He didn't sleep very long. Only four hours and it was now around midnight. Deidara could feel the sunken sensation in his body and he realized he was hungry but he didn't care. He just wanted to be forgotten for his actions.

He stared out the open french-doors to his balcony and realized that there was no moon. A new moon. A new beginning. That sounded nice. To be rid of Sasori once and for all. It almost made him smile, even though he knew he wasn't going to in a long while.

Very slowly, he sat up in his bed and looked at his surroundings. Sasori didn't even bother to take his puppets, something that he valued more than anything. Deidara looked at the ring that was left on his nightstand. He didn't even know why his mother brought it up to him; to rub it in his face for his mistake? Probably.

But why would Sasori leave that as well? From what he knew his parents were one of the most important people to him.

Deidara scoffed and threw the ring across the room. It probably wasn't even his mothers. He most likely bought it. Deidara stood up and stared at the dark night. There was nothing left for him and he was glad with that.

He looked down at his bed with indifferent eyes. That's where he had lain and pitied himself like a cat having it's toy taken away. Pathetic.

Deidara wanted to get rid of anything that reminded him of Sasori, just to get rid of the pain he felt. He headed for the bathroom but stopped when he heard a click. He turned around, eyes alert as he stared at his balcony. Someone was climbing it and it looked like they were having trouble. Deidara grabbed the first thing he saw which was a lamp and threw it at the intruder causing him to lose his grip slightly but he still pulled himself up.

"Deidara?" The blond's eyes widened and he could feel tears fill them. Tears of anger and hatred. "You're okay?"

The bomber looked at the man who stood him up and clenched his fists. "What're you doing back here?" A shadow covered his face as he held himself back from attacking the redhead.

"I... I came to make sure you were okay."

Deidara scoffed as the tears now ran freely down his cheeks. "I am far from okay, Sasori. Now get out before I call my father," He warned, already turning for the door knob.

"Dei, please let me try to explain," Sasori said as he tried to get to the blond's side as quickly as possible.

Deidara bit his lip as he felt like he was collapsing. He was too tired to get away from the man he once loved. "Wh-why did you not show up, un? People were really worried and so was I... I waited for you for four hours out there. Where were you?"

Sasori stopped in his tracks and Deidara finally got a good look at him. His left cheek was covered by a bandage, you could see he was still in his clothing from the day before, but the tux was gone, only leaving the white shirt that was torn in random places, also revealing more bandages. Where had he gone?

"Did you find yourself in a mosh pit, un?"

-The day before-

Sasori began wandering around the church, trying to find a quiet place to think. It only felt right if he had told his parents what was going on in his life. He couldn't really talk to himself in the ceremony space so he settled by sitting on a bench by the graveyard.

"I met someone... He's really nice and energetic and he's the exact opposite of me, but... I love him. I wish I could ask you guys if for your blessing and all but... I can't. I can only hope that you're happy with my decision." Sasori decided that there was nothing left to say about his life and stood up. "Bye... Mom. Dad. I'll see you again, one day."

He turned around and gasped as a fist was connected with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell onto his knees, coughing and gasping for air as he attacker watched from above. It felt like no time when he was thrown in to the back of a van and was tied and blindfolded.

"What did he want us to do now?"

"Don't know. He just said to keep him alive until tomorrow afternoon, is all," One muttered bored.

"Let's go get some food," A new voice entered and the other two voices agreed.

Sasori tried to make a sound to alert anyone but he was soon gagged and he felt the vehicle moving to a new destination. The van was hot and sticky and it smelled of alcohol and smoke.

"I'm bored. Can I play with him now?" The third voice entered.

"Sure, just stop bugging me," One muttered.

The next thing Sasori knew, he was kicked straight in the chest, causing a him to grunt a bit in pain. "Hey. can I use my new knife?" Sasori felt himself panicking at that. What were these people planning on doing to him?

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he tried to silence it but someone picked it up.

"Hm? 'Where are you?' Oh, this is for the wedding." Sasori heard a few clicking sounds and realized they were texting back the person.

"Whad'ya say?"

"That, 'I'll be there soon,' or something like that."

"Boring~ I'm gonna go play with my new toy!"

-Soon-

Sasori didn't bother flinching as another cut was associated with his chest. He thought the spot would be raw by now. "Aw~! He's not moving around anymore... Maybe I killed him?" The voice chuckled before the knife was brought down against his cheek. "Red's such a pretty color. I wish I had red hair," The voice mumbled and Sasori could have swore the man was pouting. He only sounded to be in his early twenties at the most.

Sasori was sure he was about to pass out from the blood lose but it stopped right away as a fist came across his cheek. More blows were followed and he gave a gasp when he heard a crack from his chest. He didn't even want to describe the pain.

"I think I broke something," The younger male laughed out in joy, "Let's hear some more!"

Another rough kick and Sasori felt yet another crack and he bit his lip to prevent himself from groaning in pain.

"I think it's time. Let him out," The leader of the group commanded and he was thrown out of the moving vehicle.

"Oh, my goodness! Nurse!"

When Sasori woke up again he realized he was in an uncomfortable bed and there were tubes sticking out of his arms. "You're awake. Good. You had some pretty bad damage yesterday. It'd be best if you didn't move around too much," A nurse said as she walked up to him with a small smile on her face.

"I... I need to go," He rasped out and the woman just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't. You had two broken ribs and you're recovering from blood loss-"

"I need to see someone. Please?" He almost begged. He had no idea how much time had passed but he needed to find Deidara before he freaked out.

"I'll go check with the doctor to see if you can leave," The nurse muttered under her breath before leaving.

She left and Sasori waited. He looked at the clock and saw it was five o'clock. He cursed silently to himself when he realized it was already the day after the wedding. He knew it wasn't morning because it was bright outside but the sun would soon set. He had to get out of there.

As gently as possible, he sat up and got out of bed, almost making him collapse. He pulled the wires out of his arm and walked across the room, trying to find some clothes to wear because he refused to walk around in a hospital gown. He realized his clothes from before were siting there neatly folded on a chair so he quickly changed in to those. The only thing that was missing was the tux.

He began walking steadily to the door and opened it. There were only a few nurses out in the hall so he began moving. He was in a large hospital and it nearly took ten minutes to locate the exit at the pace he was going at.

Once he found it he got out as quickly as possible and began heading back to his lovers house. He had to see if Deidara was okay. What if they hurt him, too? He didn't want to think about it.

He vaguely recognized where he was and began walking back to the more rich area of Iwa. He got very curious looks but not one bothered him. It was still hot and Sasori began feeling woozy. He didn't lose that much blood, did he? All he knew was that he needed to get water before he passed out. The heat was unbearable.

He managed to turn into an alleyway before he threw up any contents left in his stomach from the day before. He continued to walk, still bent on finding his fiancé.

He felt around his pockets and sighed when he still had his wallet but his phone was gone. He took out the leathered object and saw how much money he had. Only two dollars. He cursed, wanting to bang his head against the wall. Why didn't he have more? This was probably only good for some water, or a ketchup packet. He wished Iwagakure wasn't so expensive.

He looked around some more and found his credit card was gone, also his debit. When did he lose those? Swearing to himself once more, he found a store and bought a bottle of water with his two dollars.

"Are you okay, sir?" Sasori looked up to see the cashier looking at him worried. "I could call the hospital," She suggested as she reached for the phone.

Sasori shook his head. "No, I just left there," He answered as he left the convenience store. He was still a far ways from his destination.

It soon turned to night time but Sasori kept on walking. He wanted to just fall down and pass out but he wouldn't allow himself to do that; he couldn't. Not until he found Deidara.

Hours passed and Sasori almost cried out in joy when he saw the blond's house. It was close but he was still tired from his long journey, so he paced himself.

Once he was at the gate, he pushed a button so he could talk to someone. "Who is it?"

"Sasori Akasuna."

There was a short pause, then a short answer. "Denied, now move along."

Sasori looked at the little speaker confused and pushed the button again. "But they know me. Even ask Deidara! Why won't you let me in?"

There was a sigh as if the man wasn't getting paid enough for his job. "It says on my paper to not allow a Sasori Akasuna on here. And to alert Kin-sama. Now, I haven't told him yet, so I'm giving you a two minute head start to get out of here."

"Why can't I go in?" He almost screamed.

"I heard some guy didn't show up at the wedding and nobody knows where he is. He also seemed to mess everything up because he was the groom."

Sasori's eyes widened. He didn't even think about that. His absence would have caused a distress to people. If Kin found him he would be as good as dead and Deidara... What was he going to tell Deidara? He had no idea what kind of condition the bomber was even in and he was in such a rush to go find him.

"'Kay, I'm going," He lied as he walked away.

He hid in a bush and found a rock. Half an hour later, he threw the rock at the camera and it broke the lens. He seriously didn't care, he just wanted to see if Deidara was okay.

After climbing the gate, he quietly maneuvered around the lawn till he saw his lover's balcony. There was a large trellis under the balcony and there were only a few vines growing so he should have been able to get up with ease. Once he was climbing over the railing an object hit him square in the face causing him to almost swear and lose his grip but he managed to pull himself up.

"Deidara?"

-Present-

"Why should I believe you, un? My dad even found paper work of you buying a ticket and going back to Suna," Deidara near screamed and Sasori tried to cover his mouth, only to have an elbow jab at his broken ribs.

The redhead cried out in pain and collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. "Y-you have no reason to believe me but you know me, Dei-"

"Don't you dare call me that," Deidara hissed as tears fell from his eyes.

"You know that I would never hurt you," Sasori finished as he looked up at the blond.

"What about children? It seemed that since you didn't want one, we wouldn't have one, un. It was like my input didn't even matter. Maybe we aren't meant for each other, Sasori. Maybe that's why we're in this fucked up situation, in the first place!" Deidara screamed as he cried even more. Sasori wanted to calm down his lover but it seemed that Deidara didn't want that. "G-go... Go now before someone finds you," Deidara whispered almost pleadingly as he turned around and walked to his bed before lying down.

Sasori shakily stood up and limped over to the blond. "I'm not going anywhere, Deidara. I'm staying here till we get this sorted out," He retorted as he sat down on the bed and Deidara just cried in to his pillow.

"I won't let you hurt me again," He rasped out before turning around so he wouldn't see Sasori.

Sasori shook his head and reached out to touch the blond's hair, only to realize that was a bad idea. "I would never hurt you, Deidara. I'm sorry that this happened but-"

"Just get out!" Deidara screamed into his pillow as he wailed even more.

Sighing, Sasori grabbed the bomber and pulled him in to his lap, getting many protests in return and many more hits to his chest. "Calm down," He whispered in his ear and Deidara paused to listen like morse code. "Know this. We are going to find out who did this and we will right the wrongs, okay?"

The blond stayed silent for a while and looked at his ex-lovers eyes, his face void of emotion. "I know who did this, un... You."

Sasori stared at the bomber and frowned. It seemed that Deidara's mind was set. He wasn't going to believe Sasori at all, was he? Sasori gulped and looked at took Deidara's face in his hands. "I'm not leaving you, Deidara. No matter how much you hate me, I will always be here. I love you." Sasori held him close ignoring the pain and Deidara just stayed limp.

Deidara's body just shook. "If you love me, then go. It hurts to be around you, un," Deidara said, his voice breaking at the end, before he shoved Sasori away.

The redhead just looked away. "If that's what will make you happy." He leaned in and kissed Deidara's forehead, the blond not even reacting to the touch. "I'll be going and if you ever need me, I'll find you." Deidara just ignored him and got out of his lap before climbing under his sheets. "I love you." And Deidara heard Sasori leave his room; but what he found frustrating is why he wanted him to stay. He was losing him again and it was just as painful as the first.

"W-wait," He barely whispered. Sasori stopped and turned his head slightly to see what Deidara wanted. "C-can, you stay... till morning? Then you can go."

Sasori gave a small smile. "I can do that for you," He replied as he sat on the floor by the foot of Deidara's bed. He saw his things scattered around and he made no move to touch any of them. It was like they weren't even his anymore. He blinked when he thought he saw something sparkle. He quietly crawled across the room to retrieve the unknown object. Once his fingers found it, he pulled it up to his face. His mothers ring. One of the only things he had left of his parents. He noticed a piece of it was chipped off and that's when he realized it must have been discarded as nothing.

The silver band was chipped by the three diamonds and the sapphire in the middle looked like it had also been chipped away. Deidara probably didn't want it anymore.

Sasori felt a tear slip his eye when the realization struck him that they wouldn't be together anymore.

"... Sasori, un." The redhead looked up and turned around to see Deidara sitting up, his arms wrapped around his knees. "C... Can you sleep with me?" He asked, slightly hesitant. He noticed the reason he hadn't slept all this time was because Sasori always held him and it helped him sleep.

Sasori nodded and stood up. "Yes," He answered, a little bit happy that he would get to spend more time with his former lover. He slowly walked to the edge of the bed and Deidara moved over for the redhead. Sasori got in and slowly as possible to avoid any discomfort but once he was down he almost gave a sigh. From being beaten in a van, to thrown out of a moving vehicle; then going into an uncomfortable hospital bed to walking for hours on end; being in Deidara's bed was like heaven now and he fell asleep almost instantly.

-Morning-

When he woke up it was only five o'clock. He looked to his right to see Deidara snuggled up to his arm and he frowned. He supposed he should leave before the blond woke up.

Very carefully, Sasori sat up and got out of the comfortable bed. He had to go before someone noticed he was there. He heard his ex-fiancé mumble something and he opened his eyes. "Where're you going?" He asked groggily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. That's when Sasori noticed how bloodshot they were, not to mention puffy from crying.

"I'm leaving. So you'll be happy," Sasori replied, smiling.

Deidara looked up confused. "O-oh... yeah, un." He looked away, frowning. He promised himself that he would never forgive the redhead, but he didn't have to forgive. He could just forget. The idea of not being with the puppet master ached him to the core. "M-maybe you could stay a little longer?" He suggested as he looked up at the redhead with tired eyes. "I can't sleep without you."

Sasori gave a smile. "I would love to, Deidara, but from what I've heard, it's better if I leave," He answered.

Deidara felt tears form in his eyes and he bit his lip. "I could convince my dad to not be so angry anymore-"

"That's not what I meant," Sasori interrupted. "You made it pretty clear that you want nothing to do with me, so why drag it out any longer?" He walked up to the blond and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Deidara. I hope to see you soon," He whispered against the blond's tan skin.

Deidara cried and clutched at his shirt. "I-I won't l-l-let you leave, Danna," He sobbed out. "I was telling you to leave so you don't get hurt."

Sasori continued to smile. "That's nice of you to consider how I feel, but I don't think that matters anymore-"

"Don't leave me again," Deidara continued as he sobbed into his lover's bandaged chest. Sasori opened his mouth to reply but the door opened, revealing Deidara's father. "Dad?" Deidara asked as he turned around.

"Deidara, I am giving you to the count of three to get away from him," Kin said, his eyes fixed on Sasori, who just stood there. He didn't want to touch Deidara for fear of the older male as seeing it as some kind of threat. "One," He began.

"Deidara..." Sasori whispered, afraid that the blond was going to get hurt.

"Two."

Deidara just held himself closer to Sasori and the redhead tried to get him off.

"Three." And a gun appeared.

Once Deidara saw it, he stood in front of Sasori and turned to face his father. "You don't have to do this, Dad, un."

"You say that after all the shit he put you through?" Kin yelled in question and the blond just shook his head.

"Someone set this up. We can find them and-"

"Deidara, listen to your father," Sasori interrupted.

"You shouldn't be talking, Sasori."

The redhead just stepped around Deidara. "If you want me to leave, then I will."

Kin just pointed the gun and Deidara moved forward, but it was too late. Sasori was already falling. He remembered screaming and his father trying to get him away from the dying man. His youngest brother peeking through the door, horrified.

Soon, his mother came and was also screaming but only words. Something about a hospital but all Deidara wanted was to be by Sasori, who was still smiling in his dying moments.

One of the last things Deidara saw was the gun being pointed at his lovers head and he screamed and begged for it all to stop.

**To be honest, it's hard for me to make a story and make it only happy. Sorry for peeps who dun't like sad stuff but I like it!**

**Review?**


	13. Revealed

Dull blue eyes opened and quickly closed. It was too bright. Everything was white and it burned his corneas. The eyelids opened slowly, trying to adjust to the glare, but they just ended up closing.

Deidara had a wracking headache and his mouth was dry; he smacked it a little and turned his head, giving a groan with it. He just knew that he was uncomfortable and it was too bright. He tried to sit up and gasped in pain. He moved his left arm to move the cloth on him and he felt like fainting once he saw it. Dark crimson drenched one spot on his stomach and screamed at the top of his lungs.

At that moment people ran in to the room and he saw one stick a needle into the crock of his elbow. His vision swam away from him as his mother walked into the room, tears running down her face and behind her was the man who had caused all this pain. The man who he was ashamed to call his father.

-Soon-

When Deidara woke up again, he realized someone was holding his hand. That's when he realized he was in the hospital, or more specifically in a hospital bed. He gazed down at his mother holding his hand and he pulled it away, startling her awake.

Once she saw him, her eyes began to tear up. "Dei," She whispered as she tried to stroke his cheek but he just flinched away.

"What happened, un?" He asked confused. Izanami froze and gulped. "Where's Sasori? Is he okay, un?"

Izanami nodded stiffly. "Y-yes, he's fine, but h-he hasn't woken up yet," She replied quietly.

"What happened?" Deidara pressed again.

The brunette just bit her bottom lip and stood up. "I'll tell you later," She whispered, as she began walking to the door.

"Tell me now, Mom," Deidara said as he tried to sit up but failed.

"Deidara, I can't right now, okay. Now get some rest," She ordered before slamming the door.

The blond just frowned and closed his eyes, forcing himself not to cry. He had no idea what had happened after Sasori had gotten shot. His mother said he was fine but was he really? He wanted to see him just to make sure.

In the end he just lied there, waiting for someone to come in and check up on him, but no one came. He saw a clock on the wall and read it was only three thirty and by the window it was in the afternoon.

Around half an hour later the door opened and Deidara turned his head slightly to see who it was. Ignoring the man he turned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Deidara."

He didn't answer. He just had one question. "What happened, un?"

Kin frowned and sat by his sons bed, who just continued to stare off into a distance. "It's... it's hard to say, really."

"I don't care. Tell me, un."

Kin cleared his throat. "Well... I was angry and I just wanted to apologize-"

"Just tell me what happened!" Deidara screamed, sitting up, causing him to wince in pain.

"Calm down, Deidara. I will tell you," Kin replied, trying to get his son to lie back down. He just got a glare and the younger blond crossed his arms. "I shot Sasori." He just nodded, wanting him to continue. "Like I said... I was mad for causing you so much pain, that when I saw him, I didn't want to see him anymore... I didn't know you'd get in the way. I thought you were angry too."

Deidara could feel tears of hatred form in his eyes, as he stared at his father. He was going to shoot Sasori again so he had stepped in the way and got hit himself.

"And after that," Deidara demanded, as he tried to control his voice.

"W-we called an ambulance and we got you two here." Kin had his fingers laced together as he stared at his son. "I'm sorry, Deidara."

"... Get out," The blond rasped as he refused to look at the older male in the eyes.

"Dei, I-"

"I swear to God, Dad, that if you don't go right now you will never hear from me again," Deidara warned as the tears finally fell. "Get. Out."

Kin nodded solemnly and got out of his chair. He opened his mouth to say something but Deidara just turned his head away, not wanting to hear it. The blond left and Deidara lied back down, using all of his will to not cry.

-Later-

"Dei..." The said male turned his head sideways to see his mother through the door, holding a plate of food. "I got something for you to eat since I know hospital food isn't all that good," She explained as she walked closer to his bed. "I asked them and they said you could eat this." She smiled slightly but he could tell it was forced.

"I'm not hungry." Deidara turned his head back and stared at the ceiling, hoping to fall asleep, even though he was in pain.

"But all you've had was the liquid food the hospital gave you. You haven't eaten anything in a week. Please, something," She begged.

Deidara flinched when he heard a week. Sasori wasn't even up yet. "I don't care, just leave me alone."

Izanami gulped and nodded. "'Kay... I'll be back to check on you soon. If anything happens push the blue button by your bed," She instructed as she left.

Deidara continued to lie in his bed, waiting for anything to happen. He didn't want anyone to bother him unless it was about Sasori. He didn't want to bother with anyone else, even if they were family. He winced when he took a deeper breath than he thought. He looked down at his arm, seeing the liquid food, but there didn't seem to be one for a pain reliever. A nurse soon walked in a few minutes later and began checking things.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm in a lot of pain right now. I-I was wondering if I could have something to make it feel better, un?"

The nurse looked down at his chart and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you already had all that you can have today. After you woke up this morning it took a lot to knock you out. I'll be back to check on you in, hm, around half an hour. If you need anything press the blue button." She smiled and left the room.

Deidara frowned and continued to stare at nothing. He saw a tv in his room but he didn't want to watch the news since that's what they always had on. He glanced at the clock. Only an hour had passed. Closing his eyes slowly he slipped into unconsciousness.

-One week later-

"Mom, I can walk, okay, un?" Deidara groaned as he and his mother walked to Sasori's hospital room. This was the second day the blond was finally out of bed but he could go see the redhead till today.

"You haven't walked in two weeks, Dei! I just don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." A worried look filled Izanami's blue eyes and Deidara sighed.

"I'm fine," He reassured and they continued to walk.

"It's just up ahead." The brunette led the way and it felt like Deidara's heart would jump out of his throat. "Slow down, Dei," Izanami warned as she grabbed his son's hand.

"Let go, Mom, un."

"No," Izanami held her head up high and dragged her son to Sasori's room. "Okay, let's go." She opened the door and Deidara's eyes widened.

Sasori was still sleeping yes, but the amount of tubes in his arms, or the machines by him made him want to cry. There was a tube down his throat to help him breath (A/N: Ventilator.) and there were three other tubes in his right arm. His eyes were closed but there were dark rings around them as if he hadn't been sleeping all this time.

"Dei...?"

The blond ignored his mother and walked up to his lover and stared down at him. "Why hasn't he woken up? It's been two weeks..."

"I... I didn't want anyone to tell you but... he's been in a coma." Deidara eyes closed and he collapsed by the bed, his shoulders shaking. "There's still a chance he can wake up but the previous trauma that he went through... he's... he's not doing so well. It'd be best if we go home. So we could clean you up."

Deidara shook his head and stood up before grabbing a chair. He sat down by his sleeping lover and held his hand; it was cold but he didn't cringe. The puppet master probably hasn't been touched since he had gotten out of surgery and he intended on spending as much time as he could with him.

"We just came to visit, Dei. We have to go home; don't you remember that Sasori's relatives are over?"

"Why aren't they here with him?" Deidara asked as he stared at his lover's unmoving face.

"They've been with him for over a week, but they can't stay forever. They even want to go home because of your father but they can't leave Sasori."

"Why don't we just take him to Suna, un?"

Izanami bit her lip. "They can't. He's already in a critical condition; moving him would be dangerous. Come on, let's go home."

"No." Deidara held the redhead's hand a little tighter, bent on being there to see him wake up.

"Deidara," The brunette warned, losing her patience. "I understand that you may feel a little distress but we have to get you better. You being here will not help Sasori and it definitely will not help you."

Deidara smiled. "It's funny that you say a little distress, un. That you think it's just a phase that I'll get over; like you expect me to forget him."

Izanami sighed and frowned, trying to keep her composure. "Deidara, the doctors say there's only a small chance he'll wake up. It's best to move on for now. He'll always be here for you. For your own good, let's go home."

Deidara shook his head. "That's not my home. What makes you think I'd want to go back there anyway, when I'd just be pitied, un?"

"Deidara," His mother warned once more. "You can't stay here forever. Now, let's go."

The blond just sat there still staring at the puppet master. "I just got here, un."

"We just came here to see him, Deidara. Now if you don't get up right now-"

"Are you going to have them kick me out? I'm not even doing anything wrong, un."

"You aren't in any condition to be here. We need to clean you up-"

"I was just at 'home' and I don't want to go back, un." Deidara could feel tears form in his eyes just at the thought of leaving Sasori.

"I'm not leaving you here. You need some time to get better, too-"

Deidara continued to smile. "You think I'm going crazy, aren't you?"

Izanami gulped. "I just don't want you to get sick, Deidara. I'm only doing what I think is best-"

"If you want what's best for me then just go. I don't want you to be around anyone, un."

the brunette groaned and almost pulled at her hair. "Fine! You can stay here as long as you want, just don't come crawling home when you've had enough!" She left slamming the door and Deidara just closed his eyes. As long as he was with Sasori, he was fine.

-Two days later-

"He has to come home, Kin!"

"He doesn't have to, Izanami."

"I am tired of going over there three times a day just to give him food and a change of clothes. He doesn't even touch it!"

"What do you want me to do_?_! Do you want me to drag my own son out like he's a five year-old_?_! He can make his own decisions!"

"You just don't want to see him because you're the reason he's over there!"

"No, I'm not! It's that damned Akasuna! If Deidara had never met him then none of this would have happened!"

"You couldn't even have done anything to prevent that! You're just blaming him because of your actions!"

Naruto covered his ears as he sat in his room. His whole family was falling apart and fighting. Kiba and Akamaru fought with their parents, Ino had decided to ignore everyone and Naruto just hid in his room, waiting for everything to blow over.

Getting of his bed, he slowly opened the door to hear his parents' argument better. He stepped out and walked to the sound of screaming. There he found his mother and father in the dining room, yelling nonsense.

"Mom..."

"Go back to your room, Naruto," The brunette said, sending her angered glare towards her youngest son.

"B-b-but-"

"Listen to your mother," Kin demanded.

"You act like he's your only kid," Naruto said as he looked at his parents with sad eyes. "Like all of us don't matter. That he's the only one you have and you're afraid of losing him; b-but you have us, too." A tear dropped the the ten year old's eyes and he looked away.

"Naruto-"

"Why don't you just let him go? He's old enough to be on his own. He doesn't need us anymore, dattebayo!" Naruto screamed before he ran off to his room.

The couple stared at their son in disbelief and Kin just walked out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To get Deidara."

-Meanwhile-

Deidara yawned as he played with his fiancés' hair. It had gotten slightly longer in the past two weeks and he almost wanted to style it. It would be payback for what the redhead had done to him when he was in the hospital.

The thought made him smile but it slowly dissolved. He wasn't fairing well lately. He tried to eat but it didn't help the pit in his stomach. He tried to sleep but always woke up due to nightmares and he knew that he should go back to his parents' home but he couldn't leave Sasori. He wanted to be there when he woke up.

Deidara heard the door open and he assumed it was a nurse. "Deidara."

The blond's eyes widened and he turned around. "Go away, Itachi, un," He ordered, malice clear in his voice.

The weasel just sighed. "I just wanted to see if you were okay... Sasori too," He admitted, looking at the blond straight in the face.

"We're fine, now get out, un," Deidara demanded as he turned back to Sasori, almost afraid to to disturb his sleep.

"I heard what happened and here you are, still with him. Hasn't he hurt you enough?"

Deidara bit his lip. "None of that matters, Itachi."

"I understand that you'd feel hurt right now. I talked to your parents and you don't want to come home. You aren't trusting anyone, are you?"

"No and I will not start with you, un," Deidara replied as he turned slightly to glare at the Uchiha.

"Hey, at least I considered your feelings, instead of everyone else who thought what was best for you." Itachi shrugged and took a step forward, making Deidara stand up.

"But they don't know what's best for me. Now leave us alone, un."

Itachi sighed. "Maybe the reason he didn't show up was because he didn't want to be with you. Didn't your father find a plane ticket to Suna?"

Deidara flinched and bared his teeth. "It must have been a fake because he came later that night-"

"And your father shot him? I'm amazed really; how he got all the way from a hospital that was miles away from your house and he managed to find you is quite a large feat. He was even dealing with injuries."

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "I didn't tell anyone what happened to him, un."

The taller male smirked and he walked closer to Deidara, who just took a defensive pose, also blocking Sasori. "Hm? Maybe you didn't have to."

Deidara swore he was seeing red. "You bastard. You did this!" Itachi put a hand over his mouth and held his hands together with his other.

"Shh, we don't want anyone to hear you now."

Deidara bit his hand and Itachi winced a bit before letting go. "Why the hell did you even come here? To rub it in, un? You're not going to get a chance because-"

"Are you going to tell your dad? Please, he's apart of this; he just didn't know it'd go this far," Itachi explained his smirk growing smug. Deidara's eyes widened and he could feel himself going numb. His father... he had helped in this? How? Did he mean to cause him all this pain? Why did he do this in the first place? "Now, now, don't look so shocked. He was against your relationship from the beginning; he just needed a little help. Now I did lie when I said you wouldn't get hurt, but of course breaking you two up would hurt someone."

Deidara began struggling but stopped when a fist met his stomach. He gasped and bended over, wheezing in pain. "Y-you're insane, un."

"Insanity: Doing something over and over again, expecting a different result. No, I don't think I am, since I'm approaching this from a different angle."

"Leave us alone." Deidara began struggling again and the weasel's smile fell and turned into a glare.

"You are mine, Deidara. Why would I leave you alone? Now, let's go, I already have a car waiting outside," He said, trying to pull him to the door.

"And what makes you think I'll go with you, un?"

Itachi groaned, tired of this game. "Fine, I guess you'll have to have some convincing. What if Sasori's life was on the line?" Deidara froze. "It is pretty easy to turn off his heart monitor and then turn off his ventilator; he would suffocate and no one would know."

Deidara gulped. "You can't kill someone," Deidara said, hoping his voice wasn't quavering.

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and pushed Deidara to the opposite wall, causing him to fall down. He walked to the machines by the redhead and began pulling plugs. The heart monitor stopped and so did the ventilator. Sasori began to convulse and Deidara tried to get back up, but realized he was bleeding excessively from his stomach. He pushed himself and walked over to Itachi.

"S-stop," He begged.

"I am. I stopped the machines just for you, Deidara," Itachi said smiling sweetly like he had just given the blond a box of chocolates.

Tears filled Deidara's eyes as he watched his lover suffocate. "P-please... stop, un."

"Will you go with me?" Deidara nodded his head and the weasel smirked in triumph before plugging everything back to where it was. "See, was that so hard?"

Deidara wouldn't look up to see the Uchiha. "Will you leave him alone from now on?"

Itachi smiled. "Only under one condition." Deidara looked up confused. "If you kiss me."

Deidara glared at the weasel. "Fine," He muttered. Itachi grinned and smashed his lips to the blond before pulling away.

"You have to kiss me, Deidara."

The blond was going to protest but was stopped by a pair of lips sealing his own. He slowly began to respond and Itachi quickly shoved his tongue in the younger male's mouth.

Deidara pushed back harder and Itachi's eyes slipped closed. His hands began wandering over the Uchiha's body, making the weasel moan in reply. Deidara just rolled his eyes and felt around for that stupid blue button. He almost sighed in relief when he brushed against it. Pushing it slowly as to not make a sound, he pulled away form the kiss.

"Let's go," Itachi whispered against the blond's neck, making Deidara cringe.

"No, un."

"Did you forget out deal, Dei-chan? I could just pull all the plugs this time and just take you with me."

Deidara took a step back and Itachi grabbed his hair so he couldn't get far. Hissing in pain, Deidara tried to push the Uchiha off but that just got him another punch to his stomach, which made him realize why he had started bleeding in the first place.

"L-let go, un!"

The door opened and a confused nurse came in. "Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?"

Itachi put on a nice smile and let go of the blond hair, making Deidara fall back a little. "I was just talking to a friend of mine. We get a little rough, you see?"

"A little too rough maybe," She suggested as she walked up to the panting blond. "You're bleeding," She commented. "Sir, will you please leave? I need to take care of this man."

Itachi smiled. "Of course." He bowed his head and sent a small glare towards the blond.

"Thank you," Deidara said once she finished dressing his injury.

"It's fine," The nurse sighed. "Who was that man?"

Deidara frowned. "Er, I'm not sure. He just came in here and began harassing me," He whispered faux tears filled his eyes. "He threatened to kill my fiancé if I didn't go with him," He said, giving a small sniffle.

The nurse looked shocked and began muttering to herself. "I'll be sure to talk to security," She reassured before she left the room.

Deidara sighed and wiped away the tears in his eyes. He looked at Sasori who had gone back to his usual self. He hated pulling the helpless victim card but if it got Itachi away from him it was worth it.

Soon the same nurse came back this time to check on Sasori. "Oh, there's a man that's here. He says he's your father and he's here to pick you up," The nurse said as she began reading Sasori's charts. "Hm? It stopped and there's a time gap."

Deidara frowned. "That guy turned off the monitor," He confessed and the nurse looked startled.

"Deidara?"

The said blond turned around and there was his father, looking at him straight in the face. "Yes, Dad?" Deidara asked as he crossed his arms.

"You have to come home now."

The bomber shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the older blond. "I'm staying with, Sasori, un."

The nurse looked uncomfortable and just left, letting the two males continued their conversation in private. "You have been here for two days, Deidara. If you don't leave now then you aren't welcome home anymore."

"Like I'd want to go back, un." Deidara glared at his father. "Itachi came here just a few minutes ago. He said some interesting things about you."

The older blonds face faltered for a second but he quickly composed himself. "Like what?"

"You made a deal with him."

"That was..."

Deidara stood up in anger. "You fucking told him to break Sasori and I up! Do you have any idea how messed up that is_?_! What was so wrong with him that you just had to get me away from him?" Deidara had a pained look in his eyes. "You say that he caused me all this pain, but it was you, un... It was you," He finished his voice breaking at the end.

Kin gulped. "That's not what happened. You weren't supposed to get hurt-"

Deidara just scoffed. "You try to break us up, Dad and of course we're going to be hurt."

"I thought that you two would fight and break it off," The older male confessed as he looked down.

Deidara shook his head and sit down. "We fight all the time. Why would just one fight break us up, un?"

"But-"

"You didn't answer my question," Deidara interrupted. "What was so wrong with us being together?"

Kin continued to look away as he spoke. "You just jumped into a relationship and I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought Itachi was a better choice since he wanted to protect and care for you."

Deidara sneered. "First, I knew Sasori for two years before he proposed; I don't think that's rushing it, un. I knew Itachi longer, yes, but how would you feel if someone was breathing down your neck all the time and kept you on a short leash. When I dated Itachi all of my friends- besides Konan and Tobi- stayed away from me because they thought that if they even looked at me that Itachi was going to hurt them, un."

"But you and Sasori fight so much," Kin exclaimed.

Deidara snorted. "You and Mom never fight, un? Besides, the shit we fight about is stupid; it's never anything really serious." The older blond didn't know what to say. "Sasori can protect me just as much as Itachi, so don't go saying who's better when you don't know either of them, Dad, un." Kin still didn't say anything. "If you don't have anything to say then leave."

"I'm sorry." His father finally looked at him, his eyes sincere but Deidara didn't buy it.

"It's going to take a lot more than that, Dad, un. Now go," He ordered and turned back to Sasori who was still in the same position as before.

"I'm not leaving you, Dei."

Deidara sighed. "Why is it so hard for you guys to let go, un? Have you considered that I don't want to go 'home', Dad?"

"Damn it, Deidara! We don't want to lose you again!" Kin roared, taking a step towards his son.

"The only time I have ever come close to leaving you guys is now, un!"

"No, you went to Suna right when you had a chance. You left everyone! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused all of us_?_!"

"How the fuck did I cause pain_?_! I sent you guys letters almost everyday, un! I always kept in touch, even when I started dating Sasori!"

"E-excuse me, but you two will have to keep it down," A young nurse said as she stepped into the room. Her eyes were a downcast which obviously meant she didn't want to be the one to interrupt the fight.

"I'm sorry," Kin said while bowing his head.

"Um, actually n-no one can be in this room anymore. We just got reports that this patience health is getting worse, so unless you're immediate relatives then you can't be in here."

"But he's my fiancé, un," Deidara protested, getting to his feet.

The nurse gulped. "Well, there aren't papers to show you are legally 'engaged'. I'm sorry but you have to leave."

In the end Deidara had to be literally dragged out of the hospital by security. They had to be careful though, as to not tear at the stitches in his stomach. All the while they were going down the halls, he was swearing to high heaven and fighting the whole way there.

As for being dragged, they had to drug him to get him to calm down. Kin was honestly afraid that his son would wake up during the car ride and attack him, making them crash to their death; but the doctor had said it would knock him out for a good four hours.

Kin sighed. Things would have to get better sooner or later.

**Lol, sad stuff =w=**

**UGH! My school's so stupid =.=" Everyone's making a big deal about whether or not condoms and birth control can be handed out even though the school nurse (who's almost like a doctor) can prescribe that and she hands our condoms and can give you a pregnancy test.**

**It's upsetting because now people think that my school is even more hick like because we have ten teen mom's and we're actually giving out contraceptives =.=" **

**As I said before, my school's stupid! **

**Review?**


	14. Tried to be by you

-Two days later-

Temari sighed as she continued to rock her wailing baby, hoping that she would fall asleep soon. "Come on, Tomoko, you need to let everyone sleep," The blond muttered to her daughter, who just screamed even louder.

"This is a drag."

"Shut up, Shikamaru, she missed a nap today and she can't fall asleep now."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours! You were supposed to put her to sleep today!"

The baby stopped her bawling and looked at her parents throwing snide comments at each other, in interest.

-Meanwhile-

"I don't know why we're here if we can just take, Sasori home with us and leave that tramp."

"Come on, Sis. The Iwa's are giving us a nice place to stay. Be happy."

"But Kin is the one who shot Sasori! If they think I'm going to stay here happily and forgive them they're wrong." An old woman said as she crossed her arms.

-Meanwhile-

"Come on, Dei. We haven't gone swimming in a long time!" Naruto complained as he held a towel under his arm. He honestly didn't care about swimming, he just wanted his brother to do more than mess around with his clay and paint in his room.

"In case you forgot, Naruto, I still have stitches in my stomach and I can't get them too wet. Ask Ino to play with you, un." Deidara stuck out his tongue as he tried make a butterfly in the clay but the body was too skinny.

"She's hanging out with her friends... Please, dattebayo!"

Deidara sighed. "I'm busy, Naruto, now please leave."

"Fine," The younger blond pouted and left his older brothers room.

Deidara put down his clay and stretched. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there but it had been too long. Very gently he picked up four sticks screwed together so it looked like a star almost. He began attaching strings to it and at the end of those strings there were little clay and wooden critters. There were four things made from wood; an owl, a star, a dog and a flower. Next were clay figures and the butterfly was the last one; along with it was a crescent moon, a cat, and a heart.

This was all actually an art project that Deidara and Sasori were putting together but never got to finish. It was a mobile for Tomoko but it didn't play any music because it was homemade. Sasori had let Deidara decorate everything, since he had just gotten the basic sticks and made his part of the knick-knacks.

Deidara frowned and looked away from all the things in front of him. Pulling up his knees he stared out the balcony window. No matter how much he wanted it, his parents wouldn't let him go to the hospital at all since they knew he would be cooped up in Sasori's room.

Deidara felt tears invade his eyes. The only one who was allowed to visit was Chiyo since she was the closet relative to him but she never went to go visit.

Sasori's relationship was never good with his grandmother and neither was Deidara's so they always tried to avoid her. Sniffling, Deidara wiped away his tears and finished the small butterfly lying on the ground. He let it dry then began painting all of the things used for the mobile.

He picked up all of the clay creations and went to his mothers small library. He knocked gently on the door. "Come in."

Turning the knob slowly, Deidara pushed the door open and gave a small smile to his mother. "Hi, Mom, un."

The brunette looked up from his book and set down her reading glasses with a sigh. "Is there something you need, Deidara?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go get these knick-knacks heated up." Deidara smiled and his mother just rubbed her eyes.

"Wh-why do you need me to go? I want to be alone."

Deidara's smile slowly died. "Well, up until recently I haven't been allowed to drive and I thought we could spend some time together, un."

"You know, sweetie, I'm going to give you permission to take a limo and go by yourself. And why aren't you blowing those things up?"

Deidara frowned. "These are for Tomoko's new mobile. Me and Sasori were making one, un."

Izanami sighed. "Okay, do you need money?"

Deidara shook his head. "I have my own. Bye, Mom." He quickly left the room and walked straight to the driveway. He called a limo to come around this time and it was already there, like it was supposed to be. Deidara got in the back and told the driver where to go.

-Meanwhile-

"Where's Deidara going?" Kin asked himself as he watched his son climbed into a limo with clay in his hands. "Is he going to blow something up?" He walked briskly to his wife's reading area and opened the door. "Do you know where Dei's going?"

"Um, something about heating up clay. I-it's for Tomoko's mobile or something. It's nothing, Kin," The brunette finished as she flipped a page of her book.

"What if he goes to the hospital?"

"Don't worry about it. Deidara knows not to go."

"He had to be taken out by security drugged last time! Isn't that a sign that he wanted to stay? What if he goes back?"

Izanami sighed and closed her book. "Don't worry about it, Kin. If he goes there again we'll just get him back again."

"Yeah, we'll see," The blond muttered under his breath.

-Deidara-

The bomber sat in his room once more, now putting together the mobile.

As he clipped on the last wire, he smiled to himself. He even added some bells for when it moved it would make some sound. He picked up the little trinket and the puppet that Sasori made and began walking to Temari's and Shikamaru's guest bedroom.

He knocked gently and got a quiet come in. "Hey, guys. Er, sorry it took so long but we finally got out gifts for Tomoko, un," Deidara said happily.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. Because you guys missed the baby shower."

Deidara nodded his head. "Yeah..."

Temari came out of the bathroom, holding her daughter in her arms. "Oh, you finished them," She said smiling.

Glad that someone was actually smiling back at him, Deidara grinned. "Yeah, it took a little longer than we thought, un."

The couple ignored the "we" and walked up to the blond. "Um, the thing it, we kind of don't need these things. We already got all we need from the baby shower. I mean we have two other mobiles at home and Tomoko has plenty of dolls," Temari said a light blush crawling to her cheeks.

Deidara could feel his smile melt once more. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know," He admitted with a light chuckle.

Shikamaru sighed and lied down on the bed. "If not just keep 'em."

The younger male just nodded his head. "Sorry to bother you, un."

He left the room as quickly as possible, trying to hide his embarrassment. He heard some shuffling and cursing. "Ebizo! Get you ass out here and carry this damn thing!"

"Fine, Sis."

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed and he walked to Chiyo's guest bedroom. "Are you going to leave, un?"

The old bag looked up, scowling. "What's it look like?"

The bomber flinched. "What about Sasori?"

"Eh, he'll wake up when he does and when he decides to do that he can come back home."

"Oh, well when we do, I-"

"We?" Chiyo began to laugh. "You think you're going with him?"

Deidara stared at the woman in disbelief. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're the reason he almost died. If you think he wants to be with you after that then you got another thing comin', sweetheart," Chiyo chuckled as if she remembered a funny joke.

Deidara felt his world crumble. "B-but, I-"

"Save it. I always knew the relationship wasn't going to work out in the first place."

Deidara glared at the old bag. "You barely even know him and you're saying that it wouldn't have worked out, un?"

Chiyo narrowed her eyes and sneered, "I know my own grandson better than you know the back of your hand."

"What makes you say that? You've been ignoring him ever since you got custody of him. You never even told him his parents died, un."

"I never told him because I was protecting him," Chiyo spat out. "Not like you'd no what that is since he's practically dead because of you."

"And what about when you showed him how to make puppets? You basically showed him the room and left him there, un. It's no wonder he moved out when he was fifteen! You never did anything for him." Deidara could feel that this conversation was going to get dangerous but he couldn't find himself to back down.

"I took care of him! I've never seen you do one thing with him besides whoring yourself and arguing."

"You barely even visited us to even say that! Whenever we tried you just complained about back pain, un!"

"Oh, I visited you!"

"Yeah, once. Sasori told you he was gay and you slapped me across the face, un," Deidara reminded her and she seemed to smile at the memory like an old joke before chuckling.

"Because you were the one who corrupted him; this is just karma getting back at you. Anyway, I'm busy packing up for home. Make yourself useful and get out of the way." Chiyo shoved her way passed, making Deidara knock over his knick-knacks. The old bag looked at the objects and gave a dry smile. "Expecting a baby?"

Deidara kept his mouth shut and picked up the small objects, the mobile making a tinkle as he did so. He went back to his room in a fast-walk and shut the door. He placed his creations on the bed and went to go clean up from his art project.

It seemed once he started, he didn't stop. He began cleaning everything in his room; he washed his sheets, dusted all the furniture, picked up a little in his organized closet, vacuumed and the bathroom floor was clean enough to eat off of. This was actually the first time he cleaned or did anything laboring since he came back to Iwagakure. He really wasn't lazy but it seemed that just being back there made him want to be.

In the end Deidara had passed out mid-clean on the floor, hugging his dust rag. He had left the window open to air out his bedroom and it was now freezing in the room. When the bomber did wake up it was around three o'clock in the morning. He cursed to himself and sat up. He hadn't been able to sleep at all the past two days and when he was finally able to it was on the floor.

Slowly, he trudged to his bed and realized he didn't even put the sheet back on. He groaned and curled up into a ball, his stomach beginning to hurt from the action. He sat up when he heard his phone ring. Sighing, he began wondering who would be calling him so early on the morning and felt around for his phone. Locating it on his nightstand, he picked it up and flipped it open. (A/N: Flip phones are awesome.)

"Hello, un?" He yawned while rubbing his left eye.

"Hello this is Doctor Kim. Is this Deidara Iwa?"

"Yes..." He replied, wondering why he didn't check the number before picking up.

"Well, a patient of ours woke up and he suggested that we call this number. A Sasori Akasuna." Deidara swore his heart skipped a beat. Sasori. He was awake now. Deidara could explain to him what happened and maybe he could convince him to stay with him. But he was the reason he was kidnapped and shot... "Hello? Deidara?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Well, he woke up just an hour ago so it'd be best if someone came this morning to visit him about his condition."

Deidara blinked confused. "Condition, un?"

"He's still very sick and he isn't able to talk yet-"

"Why not?" Deidara asked, panicking.

"Because he was breathing with a ventilator the whole time. I don't have much time to explain but if you could send someone or come yourself, then he could be dispatched sooner."

"O-okay, what about now, un?"

The doctor sighed. "What is your relationship with the patient?"

Deidara gulped. "I'm his... husband."

"O-oh... Um, well this hospital doesn't allow... that and unless you are a close relative, you can't visit him this early. I'm sorry."

Deidara bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I understand. Goodbye, un," He whispered his voice breaking a little at the end.

"I-" He shut the phone and covered his eyes with one hand. He stood up and grabbed his wallet from his dresser drawer. Going to the kitchen, he found the key-rack and picked up his and Sasori's car keys. Heading straight for the garage, he almost ran to their car and got it out of the garage.

Once he got to the gate, he was stopped. "May I ask where you're going, Deidara-sama?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "I don't have to tell you, you listen to me. Remember?"

The worker chuckled. "Right."

"And don't tell anyone about this, alright, un."

The man nodded and let the blond through the gate. Deidara tried his best not to speed but it was difficult from just thinking about Sasori being awake. Being able to see him. But they wouldn't let him. Apparently, this was a homophobic hospital.

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel lightly as he sat at a red light. As it turned green once more, he pushed the gas peddle and began moving forward again. He was only a few minutes away from the hospital when a siren went off, telling him to pull over. He groaned and did so, letting his head rest on his steering wheel as soon as he was parked.

He heard a car door open and the cop came up to his door, holding a flashlight to his face. "License and registration." Deidara almost rolled his eyes but he got both things and handed them to the officer, who handed them back after he was done. "What're you doing out so late?"

Deidara was really tempted to ask the man the same thing but kept it in the back of his head. "I was heading to the hospital. I had a friend who woke up and wants be to be there, un," He answered honestly. _Why did he even pull me over anyway? _He thought angrily.

"Hm, who's the friend?" The officer crossed his arms.

Deidara bit his lip. "My fiancé," He answered quietly. "We were getting married and he was kidnapped, un," He added, hoping that the extra detail would let him leave faster.

"'He'? Doesn't your license say that you're a male?"

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Yes, un."

"Sir, will you please step out of the car?"

Deidara looked at the man confused. "Why?"

"Step out of the car!" Deidara blanched when a gun was pointed at his face. He reached for the handle and opened the door, not taking his eyes off of the barrel of the weapon. "On the ground."

Deidara didn't even get a chance as he was shoved to the ground and his hands were cuffed behind his back. He was then led to the back of the car and was pushed in. The officer got in and began talking on his radio. Just a whole bunch of numbers and something about taking him to the station.

"Wh-where are you taking me? What did I do, un?" Deidara asked, terrified.

"I was told that if I met anyone named Deidara Iwa that I take them into the station. Now be quiet."

Deidara flinched and stared out the window, tears forming in his eyes. Never before had he been arrested and since he had no idea why he was there, he was terrified.

"We're here." Deidara looked up to see the police station and he was surprised to see his parents' car there. The moment the car stopped he saw two figures run up to the car and the police officer told them to step away. The door opened and Deidara was practically pulled out of the car.

"Deidara, what were you thinking?" He heard his father say and the younger blond almost cried.

"Sasori woke up and-"

"Wait. He woke up and you just left? Why would you do that?" His mother almost yelled.

"He said he wanted to see someone and since everyone was asleep-"

"That's enough. We'll pay the bail and you can visit in the morning," His father said, digging in his pocket to find him wallet.

"What about me car, un?"

Izanami just sighed. "Later, Deidara. Me and you're father are very tired and stressed out."

Everything was taken care of easily and Deidara was now in the back of his parents' car which felt even worse than police car.

**This is the last chapter I proof read so yeah... It may be a while again before I post something ^_^" And chapter sixteen is just started and I'm still working on dat and I think that will be that last one... maybe, I don't know XD**

**Review?**


	15. I'm there

-Morning-

"I still don't see why you're going. I mean, you were just arrested this morning! Shouldn't you stay home for being grounded or traumatized?"

"Now, don't be mean, Sis."

Deidara just looked away and ignored Chiyo as she threw insults at him. They had decided to take the limo today and that meant that Deidara had to share space with his parents, and Sasori's relatives which almost hated him at the moment, besides his three cousins.

His siblings had stayed home since it wasn't really necessary for them to even go. Deidara stared out the window as his father tried to calm Chiyo down which only got him insulted about being a rich bastard. Rolling his eyes, Deidara looked at Temari, who was trying to get her baby to stop crying, Shikamaru who looked like he was sleeping, and Garra and Kankuro looking as bored as ever. They were actually under custody of Temari and she had forced them to go. It looked like they wanted to be anywhere else than in a limo.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, it took almost five minutes for everyone to get outside, due to two old people and a very cautious mother with her newborn baby. Deidara honestly wanted to ditch everyone and go himself but his mother kept a firm grip on his arm.

As soon as they got the room number, they were led by a slow nurse who acted like a tour-guide as she listed everything out to them. "That there is a gurney, oh and over there is where we keep recovering patients from recent surgeries and that there is a cadaver!" She said excitedly as she ushered them away from the unmoving body as Garra tried to poke at it.

Deidara almost groaned but as soon as he saw the room number he made a mad dash, which only got him held back by his father this time. "Calm down, Deidara. You'll see him soon enough," Kin reassured as they walked with the whole group.

"Here we are!" The nurse cheered as she opened the door and let them in.

Deidara was actually the last to step into the room and as he got a glimpse of Sasori, he felt sick. The redhead had actually looked worse than before. His skin was paler than usual and it was clammy; the dark circles around his eyes intensified and it seemed that he even lost some weight. There were nasal cannula to help get clean oxygen but it didn't seem to be helping because his breathing was still labored.

Sasori turned his head as he heard a crowd and he caught Deidara's eye before giving a weak smile. It was that same smile. The one where he had worn when he had gotten shot by the blond's father. The one that said he was sorry and would go now. The smile made Deidara almost burst into tears.

A female doctor stepped into the room with a smile as she explained the redhead's situation. He had gotten a bacterial infection from the multiple cuts from before he was shot and it had spread before they were able to notice. He had actually been shot three times when Deidara thought it was only one. His father looked away from him when Deidara gazed at him questionably.

Two of them went through his body, both hitting his left lung and the third one had been lodged into a rib on the right side of his chest. She explained that he still couldn't talk due to his throat being too raw but that would clear in about three days max.

"When can he go home?" Chiyo asked as she crossed her arms tiredly.

The doctor sighed. "We thought it would be soon, but no earlier than three weeks. Now he's scheduled for surgery because a part of his lung had actually became infected and we need to get it out before it spreads."

Deidara looked at his lover worriedly, who gave a reassuring smile back. This one was different and it made Deidara feel better than before.

"Why not take out the whole lung? People did that in my time."

The doctor seemed uncomfortable with the question but cleared her throat. "Well, he would have breathing problems for one and it would actually make his condition worse. Not to mention he could possibly die. It's much easier to just take out a certain part of the lung."

Doctor Kim then started talking about costs an insurance and it seemed Chiyo wasn't even going to bother pay since it wasn't her fault, so Kin had volunteered and the bill was put on their insurance. After that the doctor gave everyone some time to spend some time with Sasori and since he couldn't talk he just listened and nodded his head most of the time, but if he had a comment he had a small white board and a pen.

Deidara stayed at the back of the group wanting his own time with the redhead alone. Chiyo mostly just talked about her medication, or about how people keep on pestering her to retire to an old-folks home, or that she wanted fish for dinner. His cousins said very little, slightly uncomfortable with the situation and Deidara's parents said nothing, except for Kin who had said he was sorry. Sasori had excepted the apology but Chiyo had begun yelling at the tall blond about nonsense and she had to be escorted from the room with everyone besides Deidara.

The said blond just stood there uncomfortable till Sasori pat his bed for the bomber to sit on. Deidara moved to the bed slowly and sat down. Sasori grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. Taking a shaky breath Deidara began to cry and the redhead just pulled him into his chest and let him let everything out.

In-between sobs, Deidara would say how sorry he was, or that he wished he didn't say the things he said when Sasori had come back that night. That he didn't understand and was just angry. Sasori nodded through the whole thing, brushing his fingers through his lover's blond hair.

By the time Deidara was done they had just lied there, enjoying the company of each other. Deidara was still nervous though. Itachi was practically the reason why Sasori was in here. He felt it was his fault, that since he was with Itachi and kept on rejecting him that he wanted Sasori out of the picture.

Deidara gave a whine and began crying again in his lover's chest, making the redhead making shushing sounds to calm him down. He didn't want to tell him at all that Itachi did this. But Sasori was determined to find who kidnapped him and caused everyone so much pain.

The blond didn't feel safe anymore. Itachi had almost killed Sasori last time if Deidara didn't go with him. And the bomber's father knew; he knew and he was letting the weasel run around, who was probably already plotting another move.

Deidara was brought back to reality when he felt Sasori's hand stop it's ministrations. He looked up at the redhead and found him falling asleep. His eyes were drifting shut and his breathing was becoming softer.

Deidara gulped. "Do you want me to go, un?" The redhead just shook his head and held the blond closer to his chest, making himself wince only to ignore it.

-Next Day-

"What about Itachi?" Deidara asked quietly.

He was now confronting his father again about Itachi and the older blond went ridged. "I haven't heard from him."

"... He said he was going to kill Sasori if I didn't go with him," Deidara said slowly as he looked away from his father.

He had actually gone to his study to talk to Kin and it seemed that his father was just getting down a few hospital bills. "When did he say that?"

"Wh-when they told us that we couldn't be with Sasori anymore, and we got into that one argument, un."

"Well, we're visiting Sasori today and there are nurses always in there, so no one's going to hurt him."

Deidara nodded slowly and his father told him to go get ready to go to the hospital.

This time it was only Chiyo, Deidara and Kin going, with the latter driving. Deidara still felt uncomfortable with Chiyo but she was just going to tell Sasori that everyone was going back to Sunagakure and that he could move back in with her anytime... Mostly so he could take care of her which she saw was fine with.

When they arrived at the hospital Sasori was just coming out of surgery and Deidara was bent on waiting for him to wake up. He was in a different room this time which was fine with the blond as long as he was just as safe.

"The surgery went fine and we were able to get out all the parts that were infected. Now, it will take a while to heal and when he does get out of the hospital he can't do anything physical because it may tear the healing muscles."

"Nothing physical, Deidara," Kin reminded with a small smile, making his son want to die of embarrassment.

Deidara sat by Sasori's side once everyone left. Kin said he would be back in about an hour and a half and Chiyo was on her grandson's other side, waiting patiently for him to wake up.

"You want to know what I heard?" Deidara shrugged and looked at the old hag with tired eyes. "I heard that your ex actually did this, oh and your father was a part of it, like he knew this was going to happen. Can you believe it? You're basically the reason he's in here! Isn't that amazing?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Deidara felt like he couldn't say anything. His breathing hitched and the granny just smiled sweetly. "Nothing slips past me. You may think that Sasori will still be with you in the end, but this just proves that things aren't going to work out. I want to know how he reacts when you tell him."

Deidara felt sick to his stomach and he looked down, not wanting to meet the old hag's gaze. "You don't know that. What makes you think he'll just leave like that, un?"

"Well, usually when a person almost dies because of their crazy family, it's almost like a... a sign that things may not be all good. They'll change," She confirmed, nodding her head. Deidara bit his lip and looked to his side, still trying to avoid Chiyo's all-but kind smile. That's what he was most afraid of. Sasori leaving him even though it seemed like the appropriate response to this kind of thing. "Why don't you just go. He'll understand when I tell him," Chiyo shrugged and Deidara almost wanted to take her up on the offer. It sounded very weak but he didn't want to actually be there when the redhead broke it off. Shaking his head Deidara glared at her. He shouldn't have been thinking like that; he'd actually tell Sasori himself and whatever happens, happens. "Hmph, your choice."

It wasn't even that long when Sasori came back around. It seemed he was happy to wake up to see his lover and Deidara held his hand reassuringly.

"Well, Sasori, everyone's going back to Suna," Chiyo said, ruining the mood for the couple. "When you feel you are better you can come back, too. And you can move back in with me if you want." Sasori looked at his grandmother confused. "Oh, well since you are kind of out of the loop..." Deidara felt his eyes widen but he couldn't find his voice.

He just sat there, still as Chiyo poured over every detail of what Itachi did and how Kin was all a part of it. Once she was done, Deidara left the room, not wanting to face Sasori's rejection. He quickly walked out of the hospital, surprised to see his father already walking to the door.

"What's wrong? Did something go wrong with Sasori?"

Deidara shook his head as he tried not to cry. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Chiyo told Sasori."

"Told Sasori what?" Kin pressed as he took a step closer to his son.

"That Itachi and you are the reason he's in there, un." Deidara sniffled and crossed his arms.

"Wait, what exactly happened, Deidara?"

Deidara felt his anger rise. "Chiyo told him, like I said, and I left after that. Can we go home now, un? Chiyo can call a taxi or something..."

Kin sighed loudly. "No, you're going to go in there and straighten things out. You can't keep running from all your problems." The next thing Deidara knew, his father had a firm grip on his arm as he took him back inside. Deidara tried to fight him but his father was much taller and stronger than him. They got back to the room in no time and Kin opened the door and practically shoved Deidara in. "Fix it," He ordered before closing the door.

Deidara frowned and turned to face the only two people in the room. Chiyo was smiling, but Sasori was different. His expression looked distant and a little confused. His grandmother got up, her back cracking, and left the room, muttering something about smelling food.

Sasori finally met Deidara's gaze, the blond having tears in his eyes. His whole body was shaking and he bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. The puppet master looked away for a second and then back at the bomber, who already had tears rolling down cheeks.

Deidara saw Sasori's lips move as he tried to say something. He outstretched his hand Deidara walked over to the redhead, feeling worse than he did yesterday when Sasori had woken up.

Deidara watched the older male's lips closely. 'Why did you leave?'

"I thought you were upset, un," Deidara answered, as he wiped away his tears.

Sasori smiled. 'That won't change anything, brat. It just means more people want you.'

Deidara took a deep breath. "Itachi tried to kill you when you were in a coma. He almost did, un. He wanted me to go with him..." The tears kept on coming and Sasori reached his right hand up to wipe them away.

Sasori didn't say anything, just frown. He pat his bed like before and Deidara sat down. Sasori grabbed his white board and wrote something for Deidara to see. _"Everything will be fine."_

**UGH! I know it's been forever but I don't have chapter 16 done and I finally know how it's going to end. (With help from my cousin who made too many Kisame jokes =.=")**

**Review?**


	16. The End

**Okay it's done say yes! I never really planned on doing this story and I didn't really know how to finish it so it's terrible =.=" I hope y'all have enjoyed and there will be no, I repeat, NO SEQUEL! I have a thing for doing sequels but this story would lead to an unneeded mpreg which would lead to pissed off people who are tired of it. Imagine what you want!**

-One month later-

Sasori looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He was shirtless and looking at his now scarred chest. There were various cuts all over and even one from his past surgery done on his lung; but the ones that stuck out the most were the bullet wounds. He turned his head slightly and looked at his left cheek. It wasn't too noticeable but there was still a scar. The scars weren't all the way healed yet, so they were a light pink color.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a kiss being place on the small scar. "I think it's sexy, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked behind him to see his lover smiling up at him. "Of course you do."

Deidara chuckled and looked up at the puppet master seductively. "What can I say? I like bad boys, un." He nuzzled his fiancé's shoulder and Sasori raised a bro.

"Then I have no idea how you ended up with me."

"Silly, Danna, you're better than a bad boy."

"So I'm a good boy?"

"Gah! You ruined the mood!" Deidara threw his arms up in the air and they landed on Sasori's shoulders, and he took the chance to wrap his arms around the taller male.

"What? You said I was better," Sasori chuckled.

"Yeah, but you sounded like Tobi, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned around, smirking down at the blond. "Are you sure you still want to, Dei? I mean all that we've been through and you still think that this is necessary?"

Deidara pouted but then smiled. "Why not? It just makes it official. Till death do us part, un."

Sasori chuckled and covered the bomber's lips with his own in a chaste kiss. "I'm not dying any time soon, brat."

Deidara smiled and brought the redhead closer. "Good." He rested his head against the taller male's scarred chest and gave a content sigh. It was hard on everyone when they left Iwagakure just like that. Deidara knew that he would confront his family again sooner of later but right now was a bad time. He did feel bad that they had left with things unfinished. They didn't get married but they were still engaged but they were tying the knot soon. After many scares involving Sasori's life Deidara realized he didn't want to be without his lover any time soon.

Though one thing that bothered him greatly was Itachi. Just thinking his name made him shiver. "Something wrong?" Sasori asked as he smirked down at the blond. "Its Autumn but it's not that cold."

Deidara gave a little cough and pulled away with a small smile. "Everything's fine. I'm going to make dinner real quick, un." He walked to the kitchen of their small house and began pulling out a few things from the fridge before stopping. Biting his lip he glanced at the home phone. He wanted to call his father and see if there was any news on Itachi, but he was also afraid his father was still on the weasel's side, even when he promised he didn't know where he was or what he was doing, it was nagging at the younger blond.

Shaking his head, he continued to pull out a few more things and setting them on the counter. He grabbed a cutting board and a knife and began chopping up some iceberg lettuce for a salad. As he began to cut tomatoes a pair of arms wrapped around his waist smoothly and he did what his instincts told him. He turned around quickly, lifting his large knife up, threatening the intruder.

"Whoa, Dei!" Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and took the knife away from him. "What's wrong with you?"

Deidara let out a shaky breath and turned back around. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Who else would I be, brat?" Sasori asked as he set down the knife and grabbed Deidara's chin so he would look at him.

"I-I don't know, un. I guess I'm just tired," Deidara quickly lied before turning around again.

"Do you want me to finish dinner then?"

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you, un? I just want to lie down for a little bit."

Sasori nodded and smiled before giving Deidara a small kiss on the lips. "I'll wake you up when it's done." Deidara gave a small nod and Sasori move so he could go to their bedroom. As soon as Deidara got their, he picked up the spare home phone in there and dialed his families number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, Kiba, I was wondering if Mom was home. Is she?"

There was a slight pause then a deep sigh. "Sorry, Dei, but she isn't home right now. Neither is Dad. They had to check some stuff out and said they wouldn't be home for a while. Sorry."

Deidara inwardly sighed. "It's fine. I'll call back later. Bye, Kiba."

"Bye." The line went dead and Deidara fell back on his shared bed. He was still worried about Itachi and he was afraid Sasori was going to find out. The redhead had almost ignored everything. He had seen himself what Itachi had done to Deidara emotionally so talking about him wouldn't be the best thing.

In the kitchen Sasori started boiling some pasta and once that was done he headed to his and Deidara's bedroom. There he found the blond staring at the ceiling. "Something wrong?"

Deidara frowned at his fiancé and gave a loud sigh. "You aren't worried at all, un?"

Sasori shrugged and leaned against the doorway. "About what? If you're referring to Itachi, then nope." Sasori smirked and Deidara blushed and sat up.

"You act like he didn't almost kill you, un."

Sasori walked over to the bed and sat down, this time giving a sweet smile. "Well he didn't. So there's no reason to worry."

"No one's heard from him for a while though."

Sasori just shrugged again and nuzzled his lover's cheek. "Maybe he got over you? It doesn't really matter. Now if he said that he was still going to try and get you back, I may be worried. Did he say that?"

Deidara frowned and looked away. "No. But still-" He was stopped with Sasori pressing his lips against his.

"Don't worry about it, Dei. Call your parents if it makes you feel better." Sasori let his lips brush against the blond's as he spoke.

"I did, but they weren't home," Deidara grumbled as his blush just deepened.

Sasori smirked and he gave another kiss before getting up. "Come on, dinners almost done." He held out his hand and Deidara took is before getting up.

It was just a small dinner, nothing fancy; salad and pasta with some sauce. It wasn't like they were going to celebrate and party the night before they finally tied the knot. Once the couple had finished with dinner and cleaning up, they headed to bed . Deidara sighed, not really wanting to bring up the topic but it seemed that it was now or never since he really didn't have the courage to do it later. "So... about children, un."

Sasori stepped out of their bathroom, taking his shirt off. "Yes?" He asked as he climbed into bed, letting his lover snuggle up to him.

"There's really no chance for them, huh?" Deidara didn't want to see Sasori's expression so he just hid his face in the crook of redhead's neck. He felt an arm loop around his waist and he just cuddled closer.

"I guess I haven't been very honest with you," Sasori sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Deidara looked up confused and Sasori smiled. "Children don't really bother me at all, unless they're snot nosed brats that annoy the living hell outta me."

"Then why did you keep saying no, un?" Deidara asked as he looked to his side, avoiding Sasori's gaze. He felt a hand grab his chin and make him look at the redhead.

"Because I was afraid," He whispered. Deidara looked confused.

"What? That you were going to get drool on you?"

Sasori chuckled and shook his head. "No, that if something were to happen to one of us that the baby would have to be alone. You already know that my parents died when I was young and that's what bothers me. I know what it's like to be alone all the time and I would hate to have it happen to some kid. But it seems that many near-death experiences seem to drive the fears away."

Deidara blinked and pounced on his fiancé. "Aw~! You're so cute, un! Why didn't you say before?" He pouted and snuggled up to his Danna even more.

"Well, I kind of didn't want to say, but now I'm just throwing it out there."

Deidara giggled and Sasori readjusted them so they were now lying comfortably in bed.

-Next day-

"This is so romantic~" Deidara swooned. Sasori just rolled his eyes and smiled. It wasn't even a ceremony just signing papers so they would be legally married.

"Hush, Dei." It was now their turn in line and they stepped up, signing their names on a piece of paper.

At that moment the door busted open and all eyes turned on the intruder. "You!"

Deidara tensed and stepped closer to his lover. "Itachi, un?"

"You~" Itachi seethed as he glared at Sasori. "You have to ruin fucking everything!"

"Where did he go- There!" Out of no where a large figure grabbed the weasels arm. "You were only supposed to be here to apologize." Deidara blinked at the man. He was literally blue with spiky blue hair and it seemed he had gills on his cheeks. The man looked up and gave a toothy grin. "Hello I am Kisame, Itachi's parole officer and he seemed to get away from me. Well... He came here to say he was sorry but that didn't happen so bye!" Kisame pulled Itachi away who was pouting but just sent another glare to the couple.

"... Strange, un," Deidara said as he looked up at Sasori who was smirking.

"Yeah, I already knew about Itachi which was why I didn't worry about him."

Deidara glared at his now spouse. "You're a dick for not telling me," He pouted but Sasori just slipped a ring onto his finger, still smirking even when he kissed the blonde.

"Doesn't matter anymore. We're married."

Deidara giggled and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck before kissing him full on. So far, marriage was pretty good.

* * *

><p>The End!<p> 


End file.
